It's Hurt Here
by evilaegyeo
Summary: Lee SungMin istri dari Direktur Muda Cho KyuHyun yang melalui hidup tanpa cinta.Akankah Ia mendapatkan cintanya?Haruskah ia bersaing dengan VictoriaSong kekasih sang suami?Atau ia akan menyerah dan meninggalkan semuanya? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Hurt Here -  
**

**v13Kyumin **

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Lee SungMin seorang istri Direktur muda Cho Corporation yang melalui hidup tanpa ia mendapatkan cintanya ? Haruskah ia bersaing dengan Victoria Song kekasih sang suami ? Atau ia akan menyerah dan meninggalkan semuanya ?**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 1**

_Happy reading ^^  
Sorry for typos ^^  
_

_Flashback_

"hiks , , hiks , , "Isak seorang_ yeoja_ sambil berjalan di taman menendang apa saja yang ada ia tersadar ada seorang _namja_ yang terkena ulahnya.

"Aww ! "ringis _namja_ yang terkena tendangan kerikil tepat di _ namja_ tersebut segera mencari sumber pembuat onar lama kemudian _namja_ itu menemukan _yeoja _yang membuatnya meringis berjalan cepat menghampiri _yeoja_ tersebut dengan muka yang cukup memerah akibat marah._"Ya_ ! apa yang lakukan ! "teriak_ namja_ itu tepat didepan wajah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Hiks .. hiks . . _Jeo . . jeosunghamnida . . jeongmal jeosung hamnida_ ! " jawab _yeoja_ tersebut sambil membungkuk beberapa kali dihadapan _namja _itu.

"_Ya_ ! kenapa kau menangis ! "Tanya _namja _itu melihat _yeoja_ dihadapannya menangis tersedu-sedu."_Ya ! Ya_ ! jangan seperti itu ! kau lihat semua orang memandangi kita ! " ucap _namja_ itu mencoba menenangkannya tapi bukan diam _yeoja _tersebut malah makin kencang menangis.

"huwee . _. Ahjussi ! eottohkeyo_ ? hiks .. hiks .. _eottohkeyo _? "ucap _yeoja_ tersebut sambil menangis orang yang berlalu-lalang ditempat melirik kearah _namja_ itu dengan _tatapan "DASAR NAMJA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YEOJA ITU !"_

_Namja_ itu merasa sangat risih dengan tatapan dari orang sekitarnya ia sangat yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat _yeoja_ ini diam dan berhenti membuat orang-orang menatap kearah _namja_ itu berpikir _yeoja_ tersebut tidak berhenti muncul ide di otak _brilliant namja_ itu untuk memeluk _yeoja_ tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba _namja_ itu langsung memeluk _yeoja_ itu sukses membuat _yeoja _itu terpaku dan berhenti menangis.

"_Ahjussi_ ! apa yang kau lakukan ? "Tanya _yeoja_ itu _innocen_ tidak pernah mendapat pelukan dari siapapun kecuali MANTAN_ NAMJACHINGUNYA _yang memutuskannya hari ini tanpa alasan yang itulah yang membuat _yeoja_ ini menangis disepanjang jalan.

_Namja_ tersebut hanya menautkan kedua alis matanya mendengar penuturan sang_ yeoja_."_Yeoja ini babo atau innocent ?" _gumamnya dalam hati."A . . aku hanya memelukmu agar kau berhenti menangis .. kau lihat ! semua orang memandangi kita dengan tatapan intens ! mereka mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini ! "jelas _namja_ tersebut sambil perlahan melepas pelukannya.

Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu hanya berkedip _innocent_ mendengar penjelasan _namja_ yang memeluknya tadi."Ohh .. _jeosunghaeyo ahjussi_ ! aku membuatmu malu ! _jeongmal jeosunghaeyo_ ! "jawabnya sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"_Gwaenchana_.Sudahlah ! lagi pula kenapa kau menangis dan menendang apa saja yang ada di depanmu ! kau tau akibat ulahmu itu _handphone_-_ku_ jatuh kedalam danau itu ! "ucap _namja_ itu berapi-api sambil menunjuk kearah danau yang ada ditaman itu.

"hahh ! apa yang aku lakukan ! awas kau _mal_ ! akan-ku bunuh kau jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu ! "gerutu _yeoja _tersebut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"hey ! kau bicara apa ? "Tanya sang_ namja_ melihat yeoja itu menggerutu sendirian.

"_ah ,, anhiyo_ ! oh ya ! _handphone-mu_ tenggelam ? baik akan aku ganti tunggu sebentar ! "jawab _yeoja_ itu mencoba mengalihkan sigap ia mengambil _handphone_ di saku mantelnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" _Ne !_ pak jung ! ini aku sungmin ! "

" . . ."

"Pak jung ! aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat ponselnya rusak ! aku harus menggantinya ! bisakah kau membantuku ? "

" . . . "

" _Gamsaheyo_ pak jung ! "

" . . . "

Pliip .

" _Ahjussi ! jamkkamanyeo_ ! sebentar lagi pak jung datang dan membawa ponsel baru .._ ne_ ? "ucap _yeoja_ tersebut sambil menatap _sang namja_ sambil mengerjapkan tak ada respon dari_ namja_ terpaku melihat wajah _sang yeoja_ yang benar-benar sangat imut dan kelincinya seolah menyuruh _namja_ itu masuk kedalam dunia yang ada dibalik mata kelinci tersebut.

"_Ahjussi ~~ ! ahjussi_ ! "sahut _yeoja_ yang bernama sungmin itu._Namja_ itu masih tetap saja tak bergeming akhirnya dia memandang _namja_ itu geram dan memangilnya lebih keras "_AHJUSSI_ ! " teriaknya tepat diwajah_ namja_ itu.

Akhirnya_ namja_ itu-pun tersadar dan berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelinci itu." Kenapa kau berteriak aku tidak tuli ! dan jangan panggil aku _ahjuss_i ! aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil _ahjussi _! " kesal _namja_ tersebut.

"hehehe . _. mianhaeyo_ ! Sejak tadi aku panggil tapi kau tak menyahut ! Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa ? _Oppa _ ? _Hoobae _ atau _namja-ssi _ ? Ah ! ide bagus ! Lebih baik aku memanggilmu _namja-ssi_ ! lagi pula tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu _hoobae_ ! Kau terlihat lebih tua dari-_ku_ _namja-ssi_ ! " ucap_ yeoja_ tersebut sambil memamerkan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

" Kau bisa memangilku _oppa_ ! kau itu _yeoja_ aneh ! Tadi kau menangis tersedu-sedu dan sekarang kau tertawa ! aneh ! " jawab _namja_ yang menyebutkan namanya _Oppa_.

" Ah _matta_ ! aku berterimakasih padamu _nam_—oops ! _Oppa _ kau membuatku melupakan kejadian tadi pagi ! _jeongmal gomawoyo_ ~~ ^^ "jawab _yeoja_ tersebut dengan riang sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia."_Gamsaheyo hana-nim _! kau membuatku melupakan _mal_ itu _jeongmal gamsaheyo_ ! " _yeoja_ bernama sungmin terlihat sangat sadar _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ikut tersenyum.

_Flashback end ~~_

" _Geurae jagi_ .. tunggu sebentar lagi aku datang ! "

" . . . "

" _Naddo_ .. "

Pliip.

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melihat ada sungmin yang sedang duduk santai di sofa rumah mereka.

" Sungmin-ah ! aku akan pergi sebentar jika ada yang menanyakan aku bilang saja aku belum pulang dari kantor ! ne ? "ucap kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga sungmin.

"Ne .. " Jawab sungmin datar sambil menatap kyuhyun yang belum beranjak." _Waeyo_ ? Apa masih ada lagi yang harus kau sampaikan ? "

" _Eoh_ ! Cepatlah tidur kau selalu tidur larut ! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu ! _Arra _ ! "jawab kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda setelah kyuhyun pergi ia segera berjalan gontai kekamarnya dan menangis merasakan keperihan hati-_nya_ diruangan beberapa bulan ini ia selalu seperti suaminya sendiri bermesraan dengan _yeoja_ lain ia bisa lakukan hanyalah merasa tidak punya hak untuk marah atau hanya sekedar pernikahannya dengan kyuhyun hanya didasari atas kemauan orang tua memang menyukai kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukan perhatian yang lebih pada sungmin.

Disela-sela tangis-tangisnya Sungmin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan ditusuk ribuan pedang, dadanya terasa sangat perih dan bisa ia lakukan untuk sedikit meringankan rasa sakit itu dengan cara menangis setiap malam

Sungmin pov.

_Namja-ssi / Oppa_ ? Aku selalu ingin tertawa mengingat kejadian yang manis namun membuat hatiku sangat sakit sampai saat bodoh ! Kenapa aku membiarkan hatiku terluka untuk kedua aku selalu salah mencintai seorang _namja_ ? Apa aku memang tidak di takdirkan untuk dicintai oleh _namja_yang aku cintai ! Kenapa cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan ? Aku rasa .. Aku bisa mati perlahan dengan rasa sakit ini ..

Kyuhyun _Oppa_ .. Aku memang memilikimu .. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hati mu ! Sudah setahun sejak kita menikah tapi aku rasa _oppa _ tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku ! Kenapa aku menerima perjodohan ini ? Aku memang bodoh membiarkan diriku sendiri terperosok kedalam jurang tiada akhir yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku mati perlahan disana.

Sungmin pov end.

Kyuhyun pov.

Sungmin-_ah_ ! Kau tau melihatmu belakangan ini membuatku merasa sangat bersalah terlihat lebih kurus belakagan manismu jarang ada hanya tatapan datarmu yang terasa sangat aku tau yang aku lakukan ini sangat salah ! Berhubungan dengan Victoria dengan statusku yang sudah menjadi suami tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang ! Kau tau ? umur Victoria tidak akan lama harus menemaninya saat sangat membutuhkanku._Mianhae_.

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

Matahari telah memancarkan cahayanya menyinari kota Seoul yang sudah dipadati orang-orang yang _yeoja_ masih bergelut dengan selimut enggan membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan disekelilingnya yang mulai bercahaya.

"Sungmin-_ah_ ! sungmin-_ah_ ! _Ireohna _! " ucap kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya." Kenapa dia ? Biasanya dia akan bangun lebih pagi dari pada aku ? ! " Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan dia akan lebih dulu dari pada pagi ini dia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku bodoh ! hiks ! aku bodoh ! " Igau sungmin dalam mimpinya.

"Sungmin-ah ! apa kau sakit ? "Tanya kyuhyun sambil meraba dahi Sungmin." Ya ampun ! kau demam ! Sungmin-_ah_ ! Sungmin-_ah_ ! _Ireohna _! Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit ! " sahut kyuhyun sambil sedikit merapatkan selimut sungmin.

" _Eoh_ ! _Oppa_ ! kenapa _Oppa _ ada disini ? " Tanya Sungmin bingung melihat kyuhyun tengah berada di dalam kamarnya."Aku kunci kamarku _Oppa _ ! kenapa _Oppa _ bisa masuk ? " ia terus memaksakan bertanya pada kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan kesakitannya.

"Kau ini ! Sudah seperti ini masih bisa memperhatikan hal seperti itu ! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala dan jendela yang terbuka lebar ! Apalagi Kim-_ahjumma_ bilang kau tidak makan malam semalam ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarmu ini ? Bukankah ku suruh kau tidur di kamarku ! Kau tau gara-gara hal itu kau demam ! Ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit !"Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin menggeleng dan menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berbicara. "_Anhi sirheo_ ! Biarkan aku istirahat saja aku akan baik-baik saja setelah itu ! "elaknya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih ! " kesal kyuhyun." Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit aku akan menelpon dokter park untuk datang dan memeriksamu !_ arra_ ! "

Sungmin menggeleng." Tidak usah repot _Oppa_ ! Sudahlah kau harus pergi bekerja ! Kau bisa terlambat ! Aku hanya butuh istirahat dan aku akan baik-baik saja !"tolak sungmin lagi-lagi.

" Kau tidak ingin kerumah sakit dan kau tidak mau ku panggilkan dokter park ! Aku yang akan merawatmu ! Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini ! _Arraseo_ ! " ucap kyuhyun -pun segera mengendong sungmin _ala bridal style _menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin tak ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk tetap memjamkan matanya hingga kyuhyun menidurkannya di kamar bernuansa baby blue tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa lebih nyaman ? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dada sungmin.

Sungmin mengeleng lemah." _Anhiyo, _bahkan disini lebih dingin _Oppa_ .. " Jawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Arraseo_ ! j_amkaman_ ! Aku akan menghidupkan pemanas ruangannya dulu ! " Kyuhyun-pun segera memasang pemanas ruangan dikamarnya."Apa lebih baik ? " tanyanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari sungmin." Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil obat ! dan kau harus makan "

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar semua penurutan merasa aneh dengan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya belakangan ini,Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh sungmin tidur kamarnya , ia selalu menelpon sungmin bila ia akan pulang terlambat , dan ia selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sungmin jika waktu makan siang tiba.

Sungmin pov.

" Kau ini ! sudah seperti ini masih bisa memperhatikan hal seperti itu ! bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala dan jendela yang terbuka lebar ! apalagi _Kim-ahujumma_ bilang kau tidak makan malam semalam ! sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarmu ini ? Bukankah ku suruh kau tidur di kamarku ! Kau tau gara-gara hal itu kau demam ! ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit !".

Apa maksud perkataan itu ? Apa kyuhyun _oppa_ mengkhawatirkanku ? Oh .. mungkin dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku karena dia menganggapku sebagai _dongsaengnya_ ! Tapi perkataan itu lebih terdengar seperti seorang suami yang sedang mengkhawatirkan istrinya.  
Tapi aku mohon hentikan .. Kekhawatiranmu itu akan membuatku merasa kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku ! aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dengan rasa sakit itu secara tidak langsung akan membuat goresan yang lebih besar dihatiku _oppa_.  
_Geumanheyo jebal_ ..

Sungmin pov end.

" _Kim ahjumma_ ! tolong buatkan bubur dan segelas susu untuk sungmin " Perintah kyuhyun pada pelayan yang ada dirumahnya.

"Ne .. "

"Kim _ahjumma_ ! belakangan ini sungmin selalu dirumahkan ?" Tanya kyuhyun pada pembantunya yang tengah sibuk membuatkan semangkuk bubur untuk sungmin.

"Ne ,, aku rasa begitu tuan muda "

" Apa dia terlihat aneh belakangan ini "

" Ne ,, dia terlihat murung belakangan ini .. nafsu makan nyonya muda belakangan ini sangat menurun .. saya khawatir dengan kesehatannya "

" Sungmin memang demam _ahjumma_ .. apa ahjumma tau kira-kira apa yang membuat sungmin menjadi pemurung belakangan ini ? "

" Mungkin nyonya muda butuh perhatian lebih .. sekarang yang harus tuan muda perhatikan adalah nyonya muda .. Nyonya muda adalah istri sah anda butuh perhatian anda. "

Kyuhyun pov.

" Mungkin nyonya muda butuh perhatian lebih .. sekarang yang harus tuan muda perhatikan adalah nyonya muda .. Nyonya muda adalah istri sah anda sangat butuh perhatian anda. "

Apa yang kim _ahjumma _katakan memang benar ! .Tapi apa pantas aku menyebut diriku sebagai suami sungmin ? Dia itu benar-benar _yeoja_ yang baik kenapa aku bisa menyakitinya ? Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika aku membawa victoria hanya berpesan agar hati-hati karena dia takut orang tua kami mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kami..

_Mianhae_ sungmin-_ah_ !

Kyuhyun pov end.

" Sungmin-ah ! _ireohna_ ! kau harus minum obat " Ucap kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan sungmin untuk minum obatnya.

Sungmin perlahan bangun dan bersandar kyuhyun menyuapinya dengan baru beberapa kali suapan yang masuk kemulutnya ia sudah makanan yang masuk kekerongkongannya terasa sangat pahit." Sudah _oppa_ .. aku sudah kenyang .. " dengan patuh kyuhyun-pun menaruh mangkuk bubur segera beranjak mengambil minum untuk sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pilu_." Apa selama setahun ini perasaan seperti ini yang aku rasakan ketika melihat kyuhyun bersama Victoria ? sepahit inikah ? kenapa aku bisa bertahan ? kenapa cinta ini begitu menyakitkan ? kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan ? kenapa aku mampu bertahan hidup sebagai bayang-bayang dikehidupan orang lain ? kau benar-benar jahat ! "_rintih sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin-_ah_ ! sungmin-_ah_ ? ! " sahut kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakan tanganya di depan wajah sungmin." Sungmin-_ah_ ! kenapa kau melamun ? ! belakangan ini kau selalu terlihat kau punya masalah ? ceritakanlah padaku ! siapa tau aku bisa membantumu ? "

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun."Aku baik-baik saja _opp_a ! _geokjeongma_ ! " Elak sungmin sambil tersenyum pahit._ " kau tau oppa ? hatiku sangat tidak baik-baik saja ! tapi kenapa kau malah menambah rasa sakit ini ? hentikan oppa ! jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini ! kau seolah memberiku harapan palsu ! ini sangat menyakitkan ! "_.Semua kata-kata itu hanya bisa ucapkan dalam hati hanya untuk mengatakan agar kyuhyun tidak bermesraan dengan Victoria dihadapannya-pun tidak mampu sungmin ucapkan.

" Ceritakanlah padaku jika kau mempunyai beban ! jangan terlalu sungkan padaku ! bagilah bebanmu itu padaku .. setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih tenang .. _ne_ ? " ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala sungmin dengan tidak lama kemudian sungmin langsung menghentikan aktivitas menyerngitkan kening heran. " _Wae _? " tanyanya bingung.

" _Anhi_ ! _gwaenchana_ ! Aku bukan anak kecil _oppa_ ! sudah cepat berikan obatnya biarkan aku meminumnya ! "Jawab sungmin ia-pun segera mengambil obat dan air minum yang ada ditangan kyuhyun dan segera meminumnya." _Dwaesoyo_ ! aku bukan anak kecil ! kenapa _oppa_ tidak pergi kerja ? "Tanya sungmin sambil menyimpan gelas yang ia pegang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengat pertanyaan sungmin."_Anhi_ ! inikan akhir pekan ! kenapa aku harus pergi bekerja ! aku tidak serajin itu ! " jawab kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal." Aissh ! bisakah _oppa_ tidak seperti itu ! _oppa_ tau aku terlihat seperti anak kucing yang diusap majikannya ! "kesal sungmin sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah kyuhyun.

"Hei ! kau itu bukan kucing ! tapi kau ini kelinci ! Li—" ucap kyuhyun terpotong ketika terdengar suara seorang _yeoja _yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum pilu." Itu pasti Victoria-_ssi_ ! apa oppa lupa punya janji dengannya ! bukankah setiap akhir pekan kalian selalu berkencan ? " Tanya sungmin berusaha setenang hatinya kini tengah menangis sekeras mungkin.

Kyuhyun diam mengapa ia sangat merasa bersalah kepada sungmin atas hubungannya dengan ia sering sekali bingung dengan sangat senang bila ada didekat raganya selalu menuntunnya untuk menemui Victoria.

"Kyu _jagi_ ~~~ ! " suara itu kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak kyuhyun." _Oppa_ ! dia memanggilmu ! kenapa kau mas— " Ucap sungmin terpotong ketika seorang yeoja berambut merah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ahh _.. mianhae_ ! aku mengganggu kalian ! permisi ! "ucap _yeoja_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah tersiratkan kemarahan yang luar segera berjalan pergi menjauhi kamar menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak bisa terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih diam masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tangan lembut sungmin membelai halus punggungnya." _Oppa_ ! Victoria-_ss_i marah melihat kita berdua ! cepat kejar dia ! Dia pasti salah paham ! " tegur sungmin pada kyuhyun lembut.

Akhirnya kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya."Aish ! dia selalu seperti ini ! " gerutu kyuhyun sambil beranjak menyusul memperdulikan sungmin yang perlahan menitihkan air matanya.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan selalu berubah menjadi seorang _yeoja_ yang cengeng bila melihat kyuhyun bersama dengan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin membasuh melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada bergumam

" _Gwaenchana_ ! _gwaenchana _! _uljima_ ! " lirihnya sambil memukul-mukul ujung dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar kyuhyun berharap bisa menghirup udara segar bukan udara segar yang ia ia dapat kini hanyalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan bahkan ia tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar ambruk menutup rapat mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar bukan hanya pemandangan yang menyakitkan ! ucapan kyuhyun itu membuat sungmin seperti tersambar kilat di padi hari.

" Hiks .. hiks .. _apa_ _! neomu apaseo_ ! "lirihnya sambil memukul dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa amat sangat sakit.

**TBC**

**Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
#histeris sendiri.  
FF abal macam apa ini ? Berani-berani nya ngespam disini.  
Akhirnya author abal ini keluar dari cangkang ddangkko.  
#plakk.  
Haii reader deureul ! Author bawa ff baru nihh ! Gaje yah ? Sebelum post ff ini author do'a dulu semoga ada mau baca + review ff gaje nan abal ini.  
**

**Nah langsung aja ya, author gk boleh kebanyakan bicara readers-ssi mau review ?  
Yang udah baca gomawo ^^  
Moga-moga ff ini gk stop disini.  
Annyeong ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Hurt Here -  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampuan dibawah standar.**NOT ALOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

" Vicky _ya _ ! vicky _ya _ ! " teriak kyuhyun memanggil-manggil victoria. Tapi yeoja itu terus saja berjalan dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan rumah tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun bisa menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks ! lepaskan _oppa _ ! Lepaskan ! Kenapa _oppa _ mengejarku ? Kenapa _oppa_ tidak diam didalam bersama istri sah _oppa_ ? ".Victoria berontak didalam pelukan terisak pelan didalam pelukan itu.

"Vicky _ya _ ! Mengertilah ! Sungmin sakit ! Jadi aku menemaninya ! _Mianhae _ jika itu membuatmu merasa sakit hati ! _Mianhae_ ! Kau tau-kan aku hanya mencintaimu ! Sungmin itu memang istri sahku ! Dia memang memilikiku ! Tapi dia tidak memiliki hatiku ! Hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk Victoria dengan erat.

Apakah ucapan Kyuhyun itu bisa dipegang ? Apa benar yang dicintainya hanya Victoria ? Atau perasaanya pada Victoria adalah perasaan palsu ?

Victoria menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum menang ketika melihat Sungmin terjatuh lemah di balkon kamar salahkan saja posisi mereka yang tepat berada didepan balkon kamar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

" _Mianhae chagi_ ~~ Aku meragukanmu ! _Saranghae_ ! " jawab Victoria sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seorang _yeoja_ tengah terisak pilu atas ucapanya ya ! Sungmin tengah berusaha menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, namun semua itu gagal ketika ia merasakan sakit yang amat hebat melanda kepalanya.

" _Akh_ ! _apa_ ! " erang Sungmin sambil meremas kepalanya. Erangan itu cukup keras hingga membuat seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan melewati kamar Kyuhyun khawatir.

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

" Nyonya apa anda baik-baik saja ? " Tanya pelayan itu tapi tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin . " Nyonya ? " Panggil pelayan itu untuk kedua kalinya tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban pelayan _yeoja_ itu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya pelayan tersebut melihat Nyonya muda mereka tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai." Nyonya ! Nyonya ! Apa anda baik-baik saja ? Nyonya ! " pelayan tersebut panic ia langsung berlari dan menghampiri kepala pelayan dirumah itu.

" Kepala pelayan Kim ! Kepala pelayan Kim ! Nyonya muda ! Nyonya muda ! " ucap pelayan muda itu terengah-engah.

" Nyonya muda ? Kenapa nyonya muda ? Kenapa dia ? " Tanya kepala pelayan Kim khawatir sambil mengguncangkan bahu pelayan tersebut.

" Nyonya muda pingsan di kamar tuan muda cho ! " jawab pelayan itu sambil menunjuk kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang terlihat dari bawah.

" _Mwo _? Cepat panggil tuan muda ! "perintah kepala pelayan Kim, pelayan itu-pun segera berlari menuju taman seperti yang diperintah.

" Tuan muda ! tuan muda ! " teriak pelayan tersebut dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun-pun menengok kepada pelayan tersebut " _Wae_ ? " tanyanya santai sambil terus memeluk Victoria.

" Nyonya muda ! Nyonya muda ! " jawab pelayan tersebut gugup karena ditatap _inten_s oleh Victoria.

Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan Victoria dari pelukannya dan menatap pelayan tersebut _intens_." Sungmin ? Sungmin kenapa ? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil menguncangkan bahu sang pelayan.

" Dia pingsang di kamar anda tuan ! " jawab pelayan itu sambil tertunduk karena merasa takut dengan tatapan Victoria.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Victoria dan diikuti pelayannya dari belakang.

.

" Sungmin-_ah_ ! sungmin-_ah_ " panggil Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh sungmin dari pangkuan kepala pelayan Kim.

" Tuan muda, saya rasa anemia nyonya kambuh. Kita harus segera membawa nyonya ke rumah sakit ! " saran kepala pelayan kim.

" _Arraseo_ ! Cepat suruh pak jang siapkan mobil ! Kim _ahjumma_ ! " perintah Kyuhyun kepada kepala pelayan -pun segera menggendong sungmin ala _bridal style_ untuk segera membawanya kerumah sakit.

Dengan sigap pak jang sudah menyiapkan langsung masuk dan menidurkan sungmin di belum sempat pak jang melajukan mobilnya tiba-tiba Victoria muncul dihadapan mereka dengan merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak.

" BUNUH SAJA AKU JIKA OPPA SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU ! "teriak Victoria.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Victoria yang sangat kekanak-kanakan,ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Victoria." Vicky _ya_ ! _Jebal_ Sungmin sakit ! Apa kau mau membunuhnya dengan sikapmu ini ! Ku mohon mengerti ! " jelas Kyuhyun dan Victoria-pun sedikit meluluh dia-pun menyingkir dan memberi -pun berlari menuju mobil dan mereka-pun menuju rumah sakit.

.

" Pak jang ! Apa kita tidak bisa lebih cepat ! Aku khawatir dengan sungmin ! " perintah Kyuhyun pada supirnya.

" Ya,tuan saya mengerti. " Pak Jang-pun mengemudikan mobil itu kebih cepat.

.

Setelah hampir dua puluh lima menit di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Rumah sakit milik keluarga segera berlari membawa sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaanya _uisanim_ (Dokter)? " Tanya kyuhyun pada dokter park yang baru saja keluar setelah lima belas menit lalu memeriksa keadaan sungmin.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak." Mari kita berbicara diruangan saya tuan .. " Jawab dokter itu.

Mereka-pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan dokter Park.

"Jadi .. bagaimana keadaan sungmin park uisainim ? " Tanya kyuhyun penasaran, dari tadi dokter park hanya diam dan menghela nafas Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

"Anemia nyonya cho kembali kambuh, saya rasa beberapa bulan kebelakang keadaan Nyonya cho tertekan dan berpengaruh pada seluruh system tubuh, beberapa bulan yang lalu nyonya cho memeriksakan keadaannya saya sudah menghimbau agar nyonya tidak mempunyai banyak pikiran, sekarang keadaanya memburuk, Nyonya masih harus menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit beberapa hari .. " Jelas dokter park dengan sangat rinci.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan dokter park_."Apa sungmin tertekan karena aku ? jadi belakangan ini dia seperti ini karena aku ? "_.Itulah pikiran yang berkecamuk dihati Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Tuan ? Tuan cho ! " Sahut dokter kyuhyun tak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang keadaan Sungmin pikir ialah penyebab sungmin menjadi seperti ini." Tuan ? " sahut dokter park sekali lagi.

"_Arrasoyeo_ .. Berikan perawatan terbaik untuk sungmin .. " Jawab kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan dokter park.

Dokter park hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

.

" Heh .. Lee sungmin-_ss_i ! Kau pikir kau ini apa ? Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun _oppa_ ! _hah_ ! " Bentak Victoria pada sungmin." Kau itu begitu merepotkan seperti parasit ! Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan menjadi bayang-bayang di kehidupan orang lain ! Apa ka— "

" Hentikan ! Apa yang kau katakan ! Keluar ! Keluar dari sini ! " Bentak kyuhyun menjadi-jadi." Keluar ! " teriaknya mutlak.

Sungmin tersenyum merasa di permainkan oleh pagi dia mengatakan Sungmin bukanlah orang yang berarti baginya, Sungmin hanya istri sekarang ia membela Sungmin ketika Sungmin di pojokkan oleh Victoria.

"_apa yang dikatakan victoria-ssi benar .. kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan menjadi bayang-bayang dikehidupan orang lain ? Dan Apa maksud semua ini oppa ? kau membelaku ? kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku ? apa begitu mudah bagimu memutar balikan fakta yang ada dihatimu ? aku ini apa ? kau anggap aku apa di hatimu ? ."_ jerit sungmin dalam hatinya.

" _Oppa_ – " Ucap Victoria kembali terpotong ketika kyuhyun kembali membentaknya." Keluar ! kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada Sungmin ! ".Bentak kyuhyun sudah mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Victoria pada Sungmin.

"_Oppa mi_- "

" Keluar sekarang juga ! "jawab kyuhyun kukuh.

Victoria-_pun_ berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar Sungmin sambil terisak hanya memandang pertengkaran didepannya dengan senyum getir yang amat menyakitkan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati berdiri disamping Sungmin." _Mianhae_ .. " lirihnya namun masih bisa terdengar, ia meraih tangan Sungmin agar bisa dengan mudah Sungmin menepisnya.

" Sudahlah _oppa_ .. yang dikatakan Victoria-_sii_ memang benar .. kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan menjadi bayang-bayang di hidup orang lain. " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum getir." Kejarlah dia agar kedaan diantara kalian tidak semakin memburuk Karena aku ! " lanjutnya sambil berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

**DEG**

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan sungmin._" Seperti inikah yang sungmin rasakan selama setahun ini ? kenapa aku tidak begitu peka terhadap perasaanya ? dia sesakit ini ! dan akulah penyebabnya ! " _ucap kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Bahu sungmin sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air kembali isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar dari ia rasakan saat ini adalah sakit, luka hatinya kembali membesar.

Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin perlahan , ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping memeluk sungmin dari belakang." _Mianhae_ .. _jeongmal mianhae_ ! Sungmin-_ah_ ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin dengan erat dan mencium pucuk kepala sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin tersentak merasakan tangan kyuhyun melingkar dipinggangnya , semakin sakit ia rasakan." Hiks jangan seperti ini ! ".Sungmin mencoba memberontak dalam pelukan itu, sayang bukan terlepas dari pelukan malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Mianhae_ ! _jeongmal mianhae_ ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil mencoba menenangkan sungmin dalam berhasil, isakan sungmin makin membalikkan badan sungmin agar menghadapnya ia rengkuh kedua pipi sungmin dan mencium keningnya." _Mianhae sungmin_-_ah_ ! " ucapnya sambil memeluk sungmin.

**DEG**

Sungmin kembali tersentak ketika kyuhyun mencium keningnya dengan merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi di suatu sisi di hatinya kini tengah menahan perih yang luar biasa.

" _kenapa ? kenapa kau melakukan ini ?apa oppa tau ? apa yang oppa lakukan ini akan membuatku semakin sakit ..  
kapan oppa bisa menghentikannya ?harapan palsu ini sangat menyakitkan oppa !"_lirih sungmin dalam hatinya.

" _Oppa_ ? – " sahut sungmin terputus ketika kyuhyun memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

" Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar saja ? " pinta kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan kyuhyun ia memeluk sungmin dengan erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala _yeoja_ itu.

.

Sungmin pov

" Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar saja ? "

Permintaan kyuhyun _oppa_ hanya bisa ku jawab dengan mengangguk aku tidak peduli dengan rintihan hatiku yang menolak semua ini karena hatiku tau apa yang kyuhyun _oppa_ lakukan ini semata-mata karena rasa bersalah kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menikmati semua ini ? Aku akan semakin menyakiti perasaanku karena ini ..  
Tuhan tolong aku hapuskan rasa cinta yang tak terbalas ini ..

Sungmin pov end.

Kyuhyun pov.

" Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar saja ? "

Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar ? Apa ini tidak akan membuat sungmin semakin merasa sakit ?  
Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan ? kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika berada didekat sungmin ? apa aku mencintainya ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Victoria ? bukankah selama ini aku hanya mencintainya ? kenapa perasaan itu terasa menguap entah kemana ? Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan terhadap sungmin ? apa benar aku sudah tidak mencintai Victoria ? Aku mencintai Sungmin ?  
Tuhan ! tolong hatiku !

Kyuhyun pov end.

" _Oppa_ ! " sahut sungmin pada kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa kau tidak tidur ? " jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut sungmin dengan lembut.

" Bisakah _oppa_ menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku ? "

" geurae .. kau ingin ku nyanyikan lagu apa ? "

" _Love is punishment_ .. _oppa_ tau-kan ? aku ingin oppa menyanyikan lagu itu pada reff nya ! "

" _Saranghae haengbokhira midgeo isseo neunde.. Malmutaneun sarangeul haneuri beoril ppuniya .. Neoman saranghamyeon maeumi jeoryoso nunmulman heoksireul saranghannika .. ( Aku percaya cinta bisa membuat ketidak mampuan mengungkapkan cinta surga yang memberi hanya mencintai-mu, bila aku mencintaimu hatiku sangat ini hanya ada air mata yang membuat luka )  
_seperti itu ? "

" _Ne oppa_ ! suara _oppa_ sangat indah ! _gomawoyo oppa_ ! " jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum senang._ " Kenapa lagu itu seperti untukku ?"_ Tanya sungmin dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar sungmin. _" Aku tidak mau kau melupakanku sungmin-ah ! aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu ! mianhae ! "_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hatinya." Sudah cepat tidur ! kau harus istirahat yang cukup ! agar bisa cepat sembuh ! " jawab kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. " Sudah kubilang ! aku bukan anak kecil _oppa_ ! " kesal sungmin yang hanya di balas tawa kyuhyun.

" Sudah cepat tidur ! "jawab kyuhyun santai.

" _Oppa_ .. ? "sahut sungmin pelan.

" _Wae ddo_ (Kenapa lagi ?) ? hmm ? "

" Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini sampai aku tidur ? " Tanya sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali merapatkan tubuh sungmin kedalam -pun tersenyum ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kali ini dia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang perasaannya yang selalu tersakiti.

.

.

Victoria pov.

Kemarin kyuhyun _oppa_ membentakku karena Lee sung min itu ! huuh aku sangat membencinya ! Dia merebut kyuhyun _oppa_ dariku ! awas saja kau Lee sungmin !  
Sekarang aku harus bagaimana ? kyuhyun _oppa_ pasti marah besar padaku ! apa kebohongan ku selama ini masih kurang ? bahkan aku sudah membohongi kyuhyun _oppa_ tentang sakit kanker ku ! apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak marah padaku ?

Ahh ! apa aku harus pura-pura ingin bunuh diri di atap apartemen ini ? _Anhi _! lebih baik lakukan semuanya di gedung rumah sakit agar sungmin bisa melihat semuanya !  
Kau memang jenius Vicky !

Victoria pov end.

.

" _Oppa_ pelan-pelan ! aku masih mengunyah ! " protes sungmin pada kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyuapinya.

"_Arraseo_ ! _arraseo_ ! tapi kau harus habiskan semua ini ! agar kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat _arra_ ! " jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala sungmin. Sungmin-pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

.

" _Oppa_ .. "

" hmm ,, _wae_ ? " jawab kyuhyun singkat.

" Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu tentang Victoria-_ssi_ ? "Tanya sungmin hati-hati.

Seketika wajah kyuhyun kenapa kyuhyun merasa tidak suka sungmin membicarakan Victoria ketika dia sedang berdua dengan sungmin. " hmm .. Tentang apa ? " jawab kyuhyun singkat sambil terus melanjutkan acara memotong buahnya.

" _Oppa_ bilang Victoria-_ssi_ mempunyai kanker ? "

" _geurae_ .. dari hasil pemeriksaan lab Victoria memang positif mempunyai kanker otak stadium 4 .. memangnya kenapa ? "

" _Ne_ ? stadium 4 ! lalu bagaimana dia masih tetap aktif didunia permodelan ! seharusnya ia mengintensifkan perawatannya di rumah sakit ! "

" _oppa_ juga tidak tau .. dia selalu menolak diobati ! dan dia memohon agar bisa tetap aktif di dunia permodelan .. Dia selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya ya .. dia bilang temanilah aku di saat-saat terakhirku ! "Jawab kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan satu potong apel ke mulut sungmin.

Dengan senang hati sungmin memakan apel yang kyuhyun kupas untuknya." _Gomawo oppa_ ! " ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat sungmin tersenyum mengacak rambut sungmin pelan "kau menggemaskan ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sedang bercanda tawa.

" Masuk .. " jawab kyuhyun.

Namun betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di balik pintu. " Kenapa kau datang ? " Tanya kyuhyun ketus.

" _Oppa_ .. aku datang karena aku ingin minta maaf pada _oppa_ karena kejadian kemarin .. " jawab victoria sambill bergelayut manja dilengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya selalu seperti ini padanya belakangan kyuhyun tidak masalah namun ia semakin merasa risih karena Victoria selalu seperti ini dimanapun mereka tidak peduli dengan profesinya sebagai model salah satu majalah fashion terkenal di jika berita itu menyebar kyuhyun harus siap-siap untuk di bunuh _eomma_-nya.

Eomma kyuhyun memang tidak menyukai pada saat kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Victoria._yeoja _ini pernah di gosipkan berpacaran bersama salah satu personil boy sebab itu orang tua kyuhyun tidak suka dengan Victoria.

" Seharusnya kau itu bukan minta maaf padaku ! tapi pada sungmin " jawab kyuhyun ketus.

Victoria melempar d_eathglar_e pada sungmin yang memfokuskan pamdangannya keluar mendengus sebal. " Ya sudah ! jika _oppa_ tidak mau memaafkanku ! lebih baik aku mati ! " ucap Victoria sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar sungmin.

" Kejar dia _oppa_ ! _oppa_ tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi kan ? siapa tau kali ini dia akan meloncat dari atap rumah sakit ini ! " ucap sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal." Kenapa dia itu kekanak-kanakan sekali ! _mianhae_ sungmin-_ah_ ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Victoria.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. " Kenapa _oppa_ harus minta maaf ? " gumam sungmin sambil tertawa hambar.

.

" Vicky _ya_ ! Vicky _ya_ ! " panggil kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Victoria tidak terus berlari kearah atap gedung rumah sakit. " Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini ? " gumam kyuhyun sambil terus berlari mengejar Victoria.

" _Yes ! semuanya berjalan dengan baik ! kenapa kau tidak ikut lee sung min ?ini drama yang akan sangat seru ! "_ Gumam Victoria dalam menyeringai dalam isakannya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan sangat Victoria sampai di atap rumah sakit dengan segera berjalan menuju pembatas atap dan perlahan membuka h_igheels_ nya dan naik keatas pembatas menyeringai dan bergumam _" Aku harap sungmin melihat ini semua .. Ayo oppa datanglah ! "_

.

Sungmin termenung memikirkan apa yang kyuhyun katakan." Kanker otak stadium empat ? tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat sehat ? " Tanya sungmin pada dirinya meraih ponsel yang ada disaku menekan speed dial-nya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar seorang _yeoja_ yang mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Eonnie_ ! sungmini_eyeyo_ ! "

" … "

" hehehe .. _mianhaeyo eonnie_ .. "

" … "

" ne .. ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan .. "

" … "

" _eonnie_ ! _eonnie_ tau seperti apa orang yang mengidap kanker otak stadium empat ? "

" … "

" _Anh_i ! aku hanya bertanya .. ada seseorang teman yang aku bilang dia mengidap kanker otak stadium dia terlihat sangat sehat dan bugar .. "

" … "

" _Molla_ ! "

" … "

" _Arraseo_ ! _gomawo_ hyukkie _chagi_ ! _saranghae_ ! "

" … "

mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil." Kenapa aku mencurigaimu Victoria-_ssi_ ? " Tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil basa-basi ia mengambil mantel yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya kemudian beranjak pergi untuk menemui kyuhyun dan Victoria yang pasti berada diatap rumah sakit.

.

" Vicky _ya_ ! apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat turun" teriak kyuhyun melihat victoria yang sedang berjalan-jalan di atas pembatas.

" Jangan mendekat _oppa_ ! jangan mendekat ! jika tidak aku akan melompat sekarang juga ! " ancam Victoria pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya mendengar pernyataan Victoria. " Vicky-_ah_ ! turunlah ! _oppa_ akan memaafkanmu ! _oppa_ mohon turunlah " pinta kyuhyun pada Victoria

Victoria tersenyum menang dalam berhasil membuat kyuhyun kembali memohon kepadanya." _Anh_i ! aku lebih baik mati dari pada seperti ini ! untuk apa aku hidup jika _oppa_ sudah tidak mencintaiku ! akan lebih baik jika aku mati ! Dengan begitu _oppa_ akan bisa hidup bahagia bersama istri _oppa_ ! dan terlepas dari aku yang selalu merepotkan _oppa_ ! aku tau aku akan segera mati karena penyakitku ! akan lebih baik jika aku mati sebelum aku merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit di kepalaku ini ! " ucap Victoria sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak.

Sungguh pandai _yeoja_ ini merangkai sebuah kelu bibirnya mengatakan itu ada dipikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah ia sangat ingin kyuhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan seumur mata buaya itu ia keluarkan dengan kesulitan yang berarti.

Kenapa kyuhyun dengan begitu mudahnya percaya dengan apa yang _yeoja_ berambut merah panjang itu katakan.

Perlahan kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sigap ia menarik tubuh Victoria dan membawa _yeoja_ itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Mianhae_ ! Vicky-_ah_ ! _mianhae_ ! _opp_a tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu ! _oppa_ memang tidak peka ! _mianhae_ ! " ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk Victoria.

Hei ! Seharusnya ia melakukan semua ini Sungmin ! Bukan pada _yeoja_ berambut merah ini !

Dan saat-saat yang ditunggu Victoria tiba.

Clek

Suara pintu atap kembali tersenyum menang ketika mendapati sungmin berdiri di menyeringai pada sungmin dan melanjutkan kebohongannya.

" Hiks ,, hiks .. aku takut _oppa_ ! aku sangat takut _oppa_ akan meninggalkanku ! aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian ! aku tidak bisa tanpa _oppa_ disampingku ! aku mohon .. " isak Victoria sambil membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan menyeringai pada sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku melihat apa yang ada di menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat Victoria mengeringai padanya beberapa kali Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk semua ini tapi tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa hatinya kini tengah meronta kesakitan ia berjalan mundur meninggalkan atap.

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan atap sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit ia tidak menangis kali ini ia memaksa dirinya untuk tegar dan tidak menintihkan air mata.

Sungmin berlari menuju ruang labolaturium rumah sakit menguatkan hatinya kali ini hanya untuk mendapat informasi lebih mengenai keadaan Victoria yang sebenarnya.

Tidak sulit bagi seorang lee sungmin untuk mendapatkan semua informasi perlu ia katakana hanya " kyuhyun yang menyuruhku ! " dengan satu kalimat itu semua orang dirumah sakit ini akan patuh.

Sungmin melihat isi sebuah pernyataan dan city scan yang menyatakan keadaan Victoria.

Sungmin meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku menekan speed dialnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Hai dokter lee ! pulanglah ! aku membutuhkan mu ! "

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum ! Annyeong ! Author here hehehe :p  
Bukan author ah, blm pantes di sebut Author ! Gimana nih chap 2 nya ? Pasti masih banyak typo(s) ya ? Maklum ya, Fi bingung ngeditnya bagaimana kumaha, perasaan sebelum Fi publish gak putus-putus deh kalimatnya.#.  
Iya ide ff ini emang cukup pasaran, tapi ini murni hasil imajinasi Fi gak hasil plagiat .Jujur Fi gak pd nih publish ff 'in Fi ya biar tetep bisa publish ff ini sampe chap terakhir ya.**

**Okehh, gomawo ya, yang udah mau + review, baik banget dehh .Review kalian bikin Fi tetep publish ff abal ini, kasih kritik + saran yang membangun ya ? Pertanyaan nya gk bisa Fi bls, maaf ya chingudeul ^^  
Reviewers gomawoooooooooooooooo ~~~ :**

**kyumin -elf-Cho fani-Secret BlackHeart-S.J. 1315-bunny pinka-Babycuttie-ShippoChan-KyuMinChagiii-Baby-ya-Evilevigne-siticho-I'm Mr. X-rikha-chan-Saranghae328-Eunhae25**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Hurt Here  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya. Saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampuan dibawah standar.**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR 'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 3**

" Hai dokter Lee! Pulanglah! Aku membutuhkanmu! " ucap Sungmin dalam telepo-nya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Sungmin sudah menetup teleponnya.

Sungmin berjalan kembali menuju menyembunyikan berkas hasil pemeriksaan dan city scan Victoria didalam mantel-nya ia tersenyum dan bergumam " _Eottohkeyo_ Victoria-_ss_i? Ternyata kau itu pandai berbohong! Akan-_ku _ ungkapkan semuanya! Bersiaplah! " gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan gusar dikamar Sungmin setelah ia berhasil menenangkan Victoria ia langsung mengentarkan-nya pulang.

" Sebenarnya kau kemana? " tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan speed dialnya tapi belum sempat orang yang Kyuhyun hubungi mengangkat telponnya Kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungannya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kedepan pintu dan segera bernafas lega melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin." Kau dari mana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat seakan-akan tak akan membiarkan Sungmin lepas dari pelukannya.

Sungmin tersentak ketika kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, ia tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang Kyuhyun dalam pelukan itu, ia berkata dalam hatinya _" Tuhan tolong biarkan aku merasakan kepalsuan ini walau ini akan membuatku lebih sakit nantinya .. "_

" _Oppa_! Kau membuatku sesak! " protes Sungmin karena Kyuhyun memeluknya secara posesif.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan sungmin. " _Ck _! Kau ini! Jadi kekhawatiranku hanya kau balas seperti ini! Awas kau! " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Ia semakin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat tanpa peduli dimana kini ia tengah memeluk Sungmin, alhasil orang-orang yang melintas menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan iri.

" _Oppa_! Aku ini pasien! Kau ingin membunuhku _hah_! " Sungmin kembali memprotes tindakan Kyuhyun, ia berontak tapi tak ada hasil.

" _Arraseo_! Aku akan melepaskanmu! Tapi dengan satu syarat! " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

" Apa? " tanya Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang." Aku ingin kau tidak marah padaku! Mudahkan! " jawab Kyuhyun sambil membelai halus punggung Sungmin.

" Hahahaha! " Sungmin tertawa terbahak mendengar syarat yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung kenapa sungmin tertawa mendengar syarat-nya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk menatapnya. " Kenapa kau tertawa? _Heh_! " tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura marah, tapi ia tidak mampu marah ketika melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas, tawa Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini, senyum yang hilang karena diri-nya, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk ke kamar, ia masih menggerutu tak jelas meskipun ia bahagia melihat tawa Sungmin yang kembali menghiasi wajah indah itu.

Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang mudah marah, ia-_pun_ masuk mengikuti kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menerawang ke luar jendela, dengan memberanikan diri Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu ia amati.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget merasakan Sungmin memeluk-nya dari belakang, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku." _Oppa_ ? " suara lembut Sungmin mengalun menyadarkan Kyuhyun, perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan-nya pada Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan-nya." _Hajima_ (jangan) ! Tetaplah seperti ini ! " pinta Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin agar tetap memeluknya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepala-nya di punggung Kyuhyun.

.

" _Aish_ _Oppa_! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku pulang? Dan Lee Sungmin itu! Kenapa dia tidak kembali menangis melihat aku dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ berpelukan, apa lagi yang harus aku rencanakan agar Sungmin kembali menderita! _Arrg_ ! " kesal Victoria sambil melemparkan benda yang ada di hadapannya.

_Yeoja_ ini kembali ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sungmin menderita, ia belum puas dengan hasil apa yang direncanakan-nya tadi.

Victoria memang selalu ingin membuat Sungmin menderita, menurutnya Sungmin harus membayar apa yang Victoria rasakan ketika Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya semua ini terjadi karena ulah Victoria sendiri, kenapa saat ia berpacaran dengan kyuhyun dia malah membuat skandal dengan salah satu member _boy band_ terkenal, itu sebabnya orang tua kyuhyun tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka lalu menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Semua ini menjadi lebih mudah karena setelah kejadian di taman saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sahabat, apalagi orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sahabat karib sejak mereka Sekolah menengah, itulah hal yang membuat orang tua mereka berdua semangat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Awal-nya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menolak keras tapi setelah mereka terus di nasehati Ryewook atau _eomma_ Sungmin ini akhirnya mereka-_pun_ menyetujui-nya.

Tapi kehidupan setelah pernikahan itu tidak seperti pada umumnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih kehidupan individualis dimana keduanya tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka menandatangani perjanjian khusus dimana mereka berhak melakukan apapun yang mereka yang inginkan, seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan ia masih mempunyai hubungan bersama Victoria sampai saat ini, namun Sungmin, sepertinya ia tidak berminat melakukan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Namun seiring dengan berjalan-nya waktu, mereka mulai melupakan semua perjanjian itu, mereka terlihat menyukai satu sama lain namun masih ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

.

" Permisi Dokter memanggil saya? " sapa seorang perawat pada dokter yang sedang termenung diruangan-nya.

" _Ne_ Akari-_san_ ! " jawab dokter yang akrab dipanggil dokter Aiden atau dokter Lee Donghae ini.

"Ada apa dokter memanggil saya? "

" Aku ingin pulang ke Korea minggu depan! Bisakah kau membantuku mengurus semua hal itu? " tanya dokter Lee pada asistennya.

" _Ne_, akan saya usahakan! "

" _Arigatou_ Akari_-san_! Kau boleh kembali! "

" Ne! " jawab perawat itu patuh.

Setelah perawat itu keluar Donghae segera membuka kacamata yang menutupi mata indahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal, ia menghela nafas berat dan menyibakkan rambut yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia beranjak dari duduk-nya dan membuka jendela kemudian memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di jepang.

Donghae pov.

" Hyukkie _jagi_! Ini sudah hampir setahun lebih setelah kita berpisah, apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan-_ku jagi _ ? Sungmin sudah menelponku untuk segera kembali ke Korea! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi _jagi_! _Saranghae_! "

Donghae pov end.

.

" Lee _usainim_! Pasien di kamar nomor 1401 A kembali kritis! " teriak sorang perawat pada seorang dokter yang sedang meminum segelas _hot coffe_ sambil menikmati hawa musim dingin yang sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

" _Arraseo_ , perawat Han _kajja_! " jawab dokter yang akrab di panggil dokter Lee ini sambil berlari dan menepuk pundak perawat Han.

-Ruang 1401 A

" _Pikyeo_! (Minggir) " perintah dokter Lee pada seorang dokter yang sedang memberikan nafas untuk pasien yang sedang kritis itu.

Dokter Lee segera melanjutkan memberikan nafas untuk pasien itu ia memeriksa alat pemantau detak jantung dari pasien tersebut.

" Detak jantungnya melemah! Perawat Han cepat siapkan alat pemacu jantung! " perintah dokter Lee pada perawat yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

" _Ne usainim_! " jawab perawat itu sambil segera menyiapkan alat pacu jantung yang dokter Lee pinta.

Tidak lama kemudian perawat Han telah selesai menyiapkan alat pemacu jantung, dengan lihai dokter Lee memasangkan seluruh alat yang harus ditempelkan di bagian badan pasien.

" _Ok ready_! _One two three_! 200 _joule_! "

Namun alat pemantau detakan jantungnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan, dokter Lee menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Dashi hanbon_ (Sekali lagi)! _Sijakhae_ (Mulai)_! Hana ddul sset_ (Satu, dua,tiga)! 200 joule! " ucap dokter Lee sambil kembali melakukan pacu jantung untuk pasien tersebut.

" Berhasil! " teriak seorang dokter di ruangan itu.

Dokter Lee tersenyum lega kini ia kembali berhasil menyelamatkan seorang pasien yang ada di ambang kematian, tiba-tiba ada seorang dokter yang menepuk bahunya pelan . " Chukkae (Selamat) hyukkie-_ah_ ! Kau kembali berhasil! "

" _Ne_, _Kamsaheo _ (terima kasih) Kang _usainim_! " jawab dokter Lee sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gusinya yang indah.

Setelah selesai ia, melangkah keluar dari ruangan tujuannya saat ini adalah taman, ia selalu pergi ke taman jika mempunyai waktu senggang, ia selalu termenung sendirian ditaman ini sejak setahun yang lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Hyukkie-ah ! Percayalah Eun seo itu hanya asistenku saja ! "_

" _Anhi ! Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika Eun seo itu hanya asisten mu ! Kau tau apa yang dia bicarakan pada orang-orang disekitarnya ! Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu ! Dan ini apa foto ini belum cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya ? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya ? Hiks ..  
Hiks, hiks, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Hae ? Kenapa ? Hiks kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku ? Apa salahku Hae-ah ? " ucap Hyukkie sambil berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku melihat foto yang Hyukkie tunjukkan._

" _Hyuk- Hyukkie-ah ! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini ! A- ku mohon dengarkan aku Hyukkie ! " teriak Donghae terbata-bata sambil berlari mengejar Hyukkie._

_Akhirnya Donghae bisa menangkap Hyukkie dan segera membawa Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya._

" _Hyukkie-ah ! Mianhe jagi ! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini ! Aku mohon ! " ucap Donghae dalam pelukannya._

_Hyukkie tak menyahut, ia hanya terus menangis dan menangis._

" _hyukkie jagi aku mohon ! Dengarkan aku ! Waktu itu Eun seo yang tiba-tiba memelukku ! Dia sedang mabuk dan datang keruanganku ! Mungkin karena dia mabuk setelah dia memelukku dia berjalan keluar dan berkata seperti itu ! Aku mohon ! Percayalah ! " jelas Donghae sambil terus mengelus punggung Hyukkie dengan lembut._

_Isakan Hyukkie melemah, Hyukkie melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Donghae kemudian mendongak menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan mata merah karena menangis._

" _Aku- Aku tidak bisa Hae ! " jawab Hyukkie sambil berjalan menjauh dari donghae._

"_Hyukkie-ah ! Hyukkie-ah ! Hyukkie jagi ! Aku mohon ! " teriak Donghae saat melihat tubuh Hyukkie mulai berjalan menjauh dari dirinya._

" _Lee hyuk jae ! Saranghae ! Mianhae ! Akan aku buktikan ! Aku tidak pernah mencintai yeoja manapun kecuali dirimu ! Tunggu aku ! Aku akan kembali padamu dan aku akan menjadikan-mu milik-ku seutuhnya ! " teriak Donghae sambil meneteskan air mata._

_Flashback end._

Hyukkie pov.

" Lee hyuk jae ! _Saranghae_ ! _Mianhae_ ! Akan aku buktikan aku tidak pernah mencintai _yeoja_ manapun kecuali dirimu ! Tunggu aku ! Aku akan kembali padamu dan aku akan menjadikan-_mu_ milik-_ku_ seutuhnya ! "

Hae-_ah_ ! Aku masih mengingat semua itu ! Apa semua yang kau katakan waktu benar ? Apa kau akan kembali padaku Hae-_ah _? Jujur saat ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu ! Aku ingin melihatmu menatapku dengan tatapan-_mu_ yang lembut itu ! Aku sangat merindukan-_mu_ ! Aku menunggu-_mu_ Hae ! _Naddo saranghae_ !

Hyukkie pov end.

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

" _Oppa_ ! Hari ini aku sudah boleh pulangkan ? " tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang membuat siapapun luluh akibatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan." _Geurae wae_ ? " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut ." Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ? " sambung Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. " _Oppa_ ! Besok temanku pulang dari Jepang boleh aku menjemputnya di bandara ? " pinta Sungmin sambil kembali melancarkan jurus _aegyeo-nya, berharap _ Kyuhyun akan mengijinkannya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis matanya kesal." _Anhi_ ! Kau tidak boleh pergi ! " jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Sejenak gurat-gurat kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin mulai tampak." _Wae_ ? " tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin." Sungmin-_ah_ ! Kau baru sembuh ! Oppa tidak mau kau kembali _drop_ ! " ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam merasa kyuhyun sangat perhatian padanya belakangan ini, tapi ia tidak boleh menghilang kesempatan emas karena Donghae sang dokter spesialis kanker di salah satu rumah sakit internasional di Jepang akan membantunya untuk mengungkap kebohongan Victoria.

" _Oppa jebal_ ~~ _Ne_ ? " rengek Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, ia berusaha bersikap semanja mungkin agar Kyuhyun mengijinkannya.

Sepertinya Sungmin berhasil, Kyuhyun mulai terlihat luluh, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat " _Arraseo_ ! Tapi ingat kau harus sudah pulang sebelum jam delapa malam ! Pastikan kau minum obatmu sebelum kau pergi dan yang terpenting yang harus kau ingat ! Jika kau kembali sakit akan ku pastikan selama dua minggu kau akan berada dirumah sakit ! _Arra_ ! " jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum senang." Kyaaaa! _Gomawo Oppa_ ! _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ ! " ujar Sungmin senang.

Tanpa di sadari ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga membalas pelukkan-nya.

.

Sungmin pov.

" _Arraseo_ ! Tapi ingat kau harus sudah pulang sebelum jam delapa malam ! Pastikan kau minum obatmu sebelum kau pergi dan yang terpenting yang harus kau ingat ! Jika kau kembali sakit akan ku pastikan selama dua minggu kau akan berada dirumah sakit ! _Arra_ ! "

Kyuhyun _Oppa_ memperhatikanku ? Hahaha .. Ini menyenangkan dan karena perhatian lebih dari _Oppa_ aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat, mungkin hal ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, mulai besok mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang pendiam dan pemurung.

Huuh ! Ayolah ! Kau harus berubah menjadi Lee sungmin yang selalu tersenyum dan semangat ! Jika tidak mungkin Donghae _Oppa_ akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ ! _Anh_i ! Donghae _Oppa_ tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ .Cukup Hyukkie _Eonnie_ saja yang tau !

Cepatlah kembali dokter Lee !

Sungmin pov end.

Kyuhyun pov

" Kyaaaa! _Gomawo oppa_ ! _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ ! "

Akhirnya Sungmin bisa tersenyum ceria seperti dulu aku senang melihatnya, tapi bisakah aku tetap melihat senyum-nya setelah kami pulang ke rumah ?

Aku tidak ingin melihat Sungmin yang pemurung dan pendiam dirumah ! Yang ingin-_ku_ lihat adalah Sungmin saat ini, Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum dan semangat, tadi dia kembali memelukku ! Ternyata sifat manja-nya lekat sekali ! Tidak aku pungkiri aku memang suka saat Sungmin bersikap manja pada-_ku_ walaupun beberapa hari ini setelah setahun pernikahan kami ia tunjukkan .

Ya, mungkin satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak selalu berada di rumah aku mengijinkannya bertemu dengan teman-nya, semoga saja ini bisa membuat dia lebih ceria.

Kembali-lah menjadi Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria !

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

" _Oppa_ ! Aku ingin _ice cream_ itu ! " ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil penjual _ice cream_ yang tengah di kerubungi oleh anak-anak kecil.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman rumah sakit, Sungmin merengek meminta Kyuhyun membawa-nya berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit, tentu saja Kyuhyun mengijinkan setelah Sungmin berhasil memaksa diri-nya dengan melancarkan jurus aegyeo-nya, siapa yang bisa menolak aegyeo Sungmin yang melelehkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil, dulu Sungmin memang selalu seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, saat mereka menjadi seorang sahabat, tapi semua-nya berubah ketika mereka sudah menikah seakan-akan ada jarak pemisah di antara mereka.

" _Arraseo_! _Gidari_! " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Namun disisi lain seorang _yeoja_ tengah menggerutu tak jelas melihat dua insan itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Victoria si yeoja berambut panjang nan merah dengan tatapan setajam elang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" " _Arraseo gidari ! "_

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun _Oppa_ tersenyum manis pada-nya ? Apalagi Kyuhyun _Oppa_ mengacak rambut-nya pelan ! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan ! Aku harus cepat bertindak !

Ayo vic ! Cepat pikirkan sesuatu !" ucap Victoria sambil menautkan kedua jari-nya gelisah.

Tidak lama kemudia _yeoja_ bermata rubah ini tersenyum atau lebih tepat-nya menyeringai.

" _Hahaha !  
I got it !_

_Tunggulah lee sungmin ! Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat apa penderitaan tiada akhir yang sebenarnya ! "_ gumam Victoria dalam hati-nya.

Perlahan Victoria berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik melahap _ice cream_.Victoria menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah bercanda tawa.

" _Oppa_! " tegur Victoria sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Impuls Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara, seketika raut wajah-nya berubah 360 derajat melihat kehadiran Victoria, Kyuhyun menatap sebal kepada Victoria." _Wae_? Vicky _ya_? " tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

Victoria tertegun mendengar respon dan tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan mengatakan _KENAPA-KAU-SELALU-DATANG-KETIKA-AKU SEDANG-BERDUA-DENGAN –SUNGMIN !_

Namun gurat kekecewaan itu tidak bertahan berganti seringaian yang sangat meremehkan.

" _Ck ! Kau kenapa Oppa ? Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu ? Jujur ini sangat menyakitkan ! Anhi Vicky ! Kau tidak boleh berhenti disini saja! Jangan menyera ! Bertahanlah! "_ gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

" _Oppa _! Bisakah aku berbicara berdua dengan-_mu_ sebentar ? " jawab Victoria dengan tampang memelas.

Kyuhyun mendelikkan mata-nya kesal mendengar penuturan Victoria, ia bisa sedikit merasa rilex ketika Sungmin menggenggam tangan-nya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga-nya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar bisikkan dari Sungmin, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menjawab." _Arraseo_, kajja ! " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di taman, dan diikuti Victoria di belakangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang berjalan beriringan, ia meraih ponsel-nya dan menelpon dokter Lee atau Lee Donghae yang sebenarnya adalah _Oppa_ kesayangan-nya yang setahun lalu memutuskan pergi bekerja di Jepang sebagai dokter spesialis kanker di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di sana.

" Dokter Lee! Bagaimana? "

" . . . "

" Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara ! "

" . . . "

" Uhm _Oppa_ ! Apa aku boleh memberitauhan ini pada Hyukkie _Eonnie_ ? "

" . . . "

" _Arraseo_ ! _Gidarilke_ ! "

" . . . "

Pliip, Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon-nya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar-nya, di sepanjang jalan ia terus tersenyum , mungkin ia sedikit merasa lega karena semua hal yang menyulitkan-nya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam membuka jendela kamar-nya menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin.

" Kenapa hembusan angin ini tidak sedingin tahun lalu ? " tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri lalu memejamkan mata-nya untuk semakin menikmati hembusan angin. " Oh, apa mungkin karena Kyuhyun _Oppa_ ? " terka-nya. " Lebih baik aku segera berbenah disini dan pulang, aku sangat merindukan rumah! " sambung Sungmin sambil beranjak dan membereskan barang-barang-nya.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Victoria tengah berjalan di dekat taman rumah sakit, disepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, Victoria tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Vic? Sebaiknya cepat! Salju mulai turun ! " ucap Kyuhyun menegur Victoria yang dari tadi hanya diam dan tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

" _Op_- _oppa_.Aku mempunyai satu permintaan ! Apa _Oppa_ mau menurutinya ? " jawab Victoria sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran." Apa? Akan aku turuti jika itu belum lewat di luar batas ! " ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

" _Oppa_, bisakah kau tinggal bersama dengan-ku? Setidak-nya hanya untuk saat ini! Kemarin _Eomma_ membawa-ku untuk memeriksakan keadaan-ku, dan dokter bilang keadaan-ku memburuk._Jebal Oppa_ " jawab Victoria dengan tatapan memelas.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar permintaan Victoria yang sangat membuat-nya bingung.

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum ! Annyeong ! Hohoho~~ *evil laugh*  
Chap 3 keluar nihh ! Belum lebih baik dari chap 1 sama 2 ya ? Maaf ya, Fi udah usahain kok :( ceritanya makin gaje ya ? Mohon maaf ya chingudeul.  
Apa Fi bikin karakter vic disini keterlaluan ? Fi gak ada niat buat jelek2-kin Vic kok, Mian.  
**

**Okehh, Fi lupa penjelasan di chap 1 jadi ff ini terinspirasi waktu Fi abis dengerin ost. A thousand promise day nya Baek Ji Young yang ' It's Hurt Here ' jadi muncul ide bikin ff ini, mungkin chapter-chapter depan ada beberapa adegan yang Fi ambil dari Drakor yang Fi tonton gpp kan ? Terus cast ff ini bukan Cuma Kyumin, tapi ada Haehyuk juga lho, Haehyuk Shipper come here :p  
Mian yah chap ini gk bisa sepanjang chap kemarin, soalnya ide Fi putus disitu.  
Kritik dan saran yang membangun Fi masih tunggu, jangan lupa review ya, review kalian bikin Fi bisa sedikit lupa sama galau gak bisa nonton SS4 INA, apalagi shinppa pake bilang hatur nuhun sagala, aduuhh, Muhun sami-sami Oppa.#plakkk**

**Reviewers ~~~ Gomawooooooo :**

**kyumin sparkyu Baby-ya choi wonsa Cho fani I'm Mr. X indah rin azuya kurous S.J. 1315 Secret BlackHeart hie Cha SungminWife NadiaSparkyu rikha-chan desysaranghaesuju tifafawookie Babycuttie Arisa tanaka Han je mi kyugirl kyumin forever choshikyumin ShippoChan Valentina**

**Mian Fi gak bls review, soalnya Fi kebanyakan bercerita deh, yang udah kasih review + kritik + saran sekali lagi Gomawoo ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Hurt Here **

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar.**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, UNLIKE DON'T READ.**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), dan **jauh dari kata sempurna**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 4**

"_Oppa_, bisakah kau tinggal bersama denganku? Setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini! Kemarin _Eomma_ membawaku untuk memeriksakan keadaan-ku, dan dokter bilang keadaan-ku memburuk._Jebal Oppa_" jawab Victoria dengan tatapan memelas.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar permintaan Victoria yang sangat membuatnya bingung, ia sangat ingin menolak keinginan Victoria saat ingin menolak permintaan Victoria ini, namun mendengar keadaanya memburuk Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung.

"Akan aku bicarakan dulu dengan Sungmin, pulanglah cuaca sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi Victoria.

Victoria tersenyum menang, Kyuhyun sepertinya akan merespon kebohongannya lagi kali ini.

'_Kau memang jenius Vic! Lihat Kyuhyun Oppa sepertinya akan menyetujui itu! Tidak peduli bagaimana-pun! Kau harus tetap hidup bersama-ku Oppa!' _gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

.

"Aku merindukan suasana rumah ini!" ujar Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Nyonya muda, anda sudah kembali?" sapa Kepala pelayan Kim pada Sungmin yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk."_Ah_, _Ne_ Kim _Ahjumma_, satu minggu berada di rumah sakit membuat-ku sangat jenuh," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kepala pelayan Kim ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin tersenyum. "Sepertinya anda sudah jauh lebih sehat Nyonya?"

"_Ne_, Kim _Ahjumma_, aku rasa seperti itu,"

"Lebih baik anda beristirahat lebih dahulu Nyonya, anda terlihat lelah,"

"_Ne, gomawoyo _Kim _Ahjumma,_" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin berjalan menaiki tangga dengan riang, saat ia melewati kamar Kyuhyun, ia terlihat merona, ia-pun mempercepat langkah kakinya karena takut terlihat para pelayannya, Sungmin terburu-buru membuka pintu kamarnya namun ia sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang benar-benar kosong tanpa satu benda-pun, benda-benda _pink_ yang ia koleksi lenyap entah kemana, ia hendak memanggil Kepala pelayan Kim yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, namun tindakan itu terhenti saat Kepala pelayan Kim sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf Nyonya, ini perintah tuan muda, ia meminta saya untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang Nyonya ke kamarnya, kami telah selesai melakukan semuanya kemarin, silahkan nyonya lihat," jelas Kepala pelayan Kim sambil membungkuk.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kepala pelayan Kim, ia-pun melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Clek.

Sungmin perlahan memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat semua barang-barangnya yang tertata rapi dan memberi kesan sangat manis ketika semua barang-barang _pink_ itu berpadu dengan cat kamar Kyuhyun yang berwarna _baby blue_.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat semua ini, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di bed yang ada disana lalu memeluk bantal yang biasa Kyuhyun gunakan hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

Kyuhyun berlari ke bagian resepsionis di rumah sakit untuk menanyakan Sungmin yang tidak ada di kamarnya, ia tersenyum lega ketika salah satu pekerja bagian resepsionis itu mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah pulang tadi siang, Kyuhyun-pun segera berlari ke tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah.

Kyuhyun sengaja melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar ia bisa cepat sampai dirumah dan bertemu Sungmin.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sungmin tengah terlelap di bed king sizenya sambil memeluk bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur, ia menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin , ia-pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat polos dan manis baik saat tidur ataupun terjaga, ia menyibakkan rambut Sungmin yang menghalanginya untuk lebih melihat wajah cantik Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium dahi Sungmin lalu ia menarik bantal yang Sungmin peluk dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Sungmin, lalu ia memeluknya, Kyuhyun-pun ikut terlelap bersama Sungmin.

.

"Permisi, dokter Lee," sapa asisten Donghae.

"_Eoh, _Akari-san! Apa persiapan-ku untuk pulang ke Korea telah selesai?"

"_Ne_! Anda bisa kembali besok!"

"_Arigatou_ Akari-san, kau boleh kembali!"

"_Ne _" dengan patuh, perawat itu-pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

Donghae meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku jas dokternya, ia segera menekan speed dial dan tak lama kemudian orang yang Donghae hubungi mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, ,"

" . . . "

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti Hyukkie kemana-pun dia pergi dan laporkan semua hasilnya pada-ku! Aku akan berada di Korea besok, mulai semuanya dengan rapi! Aku tunggu laporanmu 24 jam dari sekarang!"

" . . . "

Pliip, Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. ia bergumam

'_Miannhae Hyukkie jagi aku harus seperti ini! Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Mianhae!'_

.

"_Gomawo_ perawat Han! Kau boleh kembali!"

"_Ne, usainim_,"

Hyukkie menatap lekat amplop yang perawat Han berikan, ia menghela nafas berat sambil membuka amplop itu, yang membuatnya enggan membuka amplop itu adalah melihat isi dari amplop tersebut yang merupakan jadwal operasi para pasiennya, ia memang selalu segan bila ia akan mengoperasi pasien-pasiennya.

Hyukkie melemparkan amplop itu kesegala arah dan menumpukan kepalanya di meja.

'_Hae , jika kau ada disini apa kau akan membantuku mengatasi semua ini? Hae-ah bogoshipo,' _gumam Hyukkie dalam hatinya.

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah yang Sungmin alami saat ia terbangun, ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam disampingnya sambil memeluknya, ia tersenyum, perlahan ia menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya, Sungmin tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil akibat ulahnya.

"_Nghh_," geliat Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menelusuri wajahnya.

"Hahaha, bangun _Oppa_! Ini sudah pagi, apa _Oppa_ tidak mau pergi bekerja? _Oppa _ sudah satu minggu tidak masuk kerja!" tegur Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Aish_! Kau mengganggu tidurku Sungmin-_ah_! _Sirheo_! Aku tidak mau bangun!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"_Oppa_! Apa _Oppa_ mau _Eomma_ memarahi _Oppa_ lagi! _Oppa_ masih ingatkan saat _Oppa_ pergi berlibur dengan Victoria-_ssi_! _Oppa_ tidak masuk ke kantor selama seminggu dan _Eomma_ langsung memukuli _Oppa_!"

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menjawab penuturan Sungmin dengan santai. "Kau masih mengingatnya Sungmin-_ah_? Ingatanmu sangat bagus!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. "Tentu saja! _Oppa_ tahu betapa bingungnya aku waktu itu! Untung aku sedang tidak berada di rumah! Jika tidak mungkin semuanya sudah berantakan!" kesal Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, _gomawoyo ahgassi_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan.

"_Oppa_! Cepat bangun! Kau akan terlambat" rengek Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, namun Kyuhyun masih tetap tak bergeming.

Karena kesal, Sungmin mencubit pinggang kyuhyun dan berteriak tepat ditelanganya . "_Oppa_ banguuuuuuuuuuuuuun! _Oppa_ harus pergi bekerja dan aku punya janji pagi ini!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya dan berteriak keras tepat di telinganya, ia segera bangun dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-_ah_? Sakit tau!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap telinga dan perutnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat _innocent_. "Hehehe, _mianhae Oppa_ ! Itu salah _Oppa_ sendiri! hweee :p" jawab Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang kini kembali menjadi ceria, namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia kembali teringat tentang pemintaan Victoria kemarin, ia bingung harus bagaimana, di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin dan di sisi lain ia merasa iba pada Victoria.

Sebenarnya yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah merenungkan perasaannya, apa yang ia rasakan pada Victoria dan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin.

Mungkin yang ia rasakan pada Victoria hanya rasa kasihan semata karena penyakit ganas yang menyerang _yeoja_ itu, atau mungkin cinta? Jika Kyuhyun masih mencintai Victoria, kenapa dia selalu tidak nyaman berada di samping _yeoja_ ini, keadaan ini kebalikan dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin, yang ia rasakan pada saat berada disamping Sungmin adalah sebuah getaran-getaran yang menghentak dadanya dan dia selalu ingin berada di samping Sungmin dan memegang tangannya, senyum manis yang Sungmin berikan untuknya selalu membuatnya merasa sangat rilex dan bisa melupakan semua penatnya.

Rasa yang Kyuhyun rasakan memang tidak salah, jika dia sudah tidak mencintai Victoria itu wajar, lelaki mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat _yeojachingu_-nya mempunyai hubungan dengan _namja_ lain.

Sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat itu? Kenapa ia bisa menerima Victoria kembali? Mungkin saat ini ia baru menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

"_Oppa_, _Oppa_! _Oppa_!" sahut Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun."Kenapa Oppa melamun? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu? Ceritakanlah padaku!" tanya Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat Sungmin yang hanya memakai baju handuk sebatas lutut sehingga membuat kaki putihnya terlihat jelas, ia semakin terpana ketika Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa _Oppa_ masih melamun? Apa _Oppa_ tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun-pun tersadar dari dunianya, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "_Ah_! _Geurae_ aku harus mandi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil handuk yang tergatung di salah satu sudut kamarnya.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu."Kenapa _Oppa_? Aneh!" ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih baju yang akan ia pakai.

Brukk

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, ia segera menyalakan _shower_ dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin? Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin disana, yang ia temukan hanya pakaian kerjanya yang lengkap bersama dasi tergeletak di bed-nya yang sudah rapih, ia tersenyum kecil melihat itu. _'Ck! Sungmin sangat perhatian padaku'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

.

"Nyonya muda, anda sudah bangun?" sapa Kepala pelayan Kim saat melihat Sungmin sedang menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"_Ne_, Kim _Ahjumma_," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kepala pelayan Kim ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum, tatapan mata dengan sorot kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata sungmin. "Nyonya terlihat sangat bahagia, ingin membaginya denganku?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan aku bagi dengan _Ahjumma_! Tapi tidak sekarang!" bisik Sungmin ditelinga Kepala pelayan Kim, dan Kepala pelayan Kim hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan Sungmin.

"Hmm, hmm, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak membicarakan aku-kan!" suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi Sungmin dan Kepala pelayan Kim.

"_Anhi_! Untuk apa kami membicarakan _Oppa_?" jawab Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hehehe, tapi kau mau kemana Sungmin-_ah_? Kenapa rapi sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati penampilan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

Dengan rambut hitam yang digerai, kaus pink berpadu dengan blazer putih dan rok sebatas lutut dengan warna yang sama dan bermotif bunga-bunga kecil, membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat manis dan cantik.

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya malas menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku-kan sudah bilang kemarin pada _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua majikannya yang bersikap _childish_.

"_Arra_! _Arra_! Sudah jangan seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"_Hae_, _Hae_ , _Hae_-_ah_! _Kkajima_!"

Hyukkie terlihat mengigau dalam tidurnya, belakangan ini Hyukkie selalu seperti ini, dia akan bermimpi tentang Donghae dan selalu gelisah dalam saat ini dia sangat merindukan _namjachingu_nya itu, hingga di alam bawah sadarnya-pun ia selalu mengingat Donghae.

"Lee donghae!" teriak Hyukkie hingga ia terbangun bersamaan dengan alarm jam yang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Hyukkie, ia menghapusnya dengan kasar dan segera beranjak mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya sekaligus.

'_Hae-ah! Aku masih memegang janjimu dan aku masih menunggumu Hae, tapi kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Kembalilah Hae, aku sangat merindukanmu!' _gumam Hyukkie dalam -pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang baru saja sampai di Incheon international airport Korea selatan, dengan _style_ yang sangat keren, kaca mata hitam, kaus putih dengan di balut jaket berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna senada tengah mencari seseorang, tak lama kemudian senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ berparas manis nan cantik tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Lee _usainim_!" sahut _yeoja_ yang tak lain adalah Sungmin yang sedang menjemput _Oppa_ kesayangannya di Incheon internasional airport.

Donghae segera berlari kecil menghampiri _dongsaeng_ kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, ia segera memeluk Sungmin melepaskan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Dokter Lee! Kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku!" ucap Sungmin sambil membalas pelukkan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin."_Mianhae_! Tapi kenapa minggu lalu kau menelpon _Oppa_ dengan nada bicara menyeramkan dan langsung memtuskannya sebelum _Oppa_ menjawab?"

"Hehehe, _mian_! Minggu lalu aku berada dalam keadaan yang kurang baik jadi seperti itu," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah.

"_Wae_? Apa anemia-mu kambuh lagi? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba? Siapa yang membuatmu tertekan! Cepat katakan pada _Oppa_!" tanya Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_, Lee _usainim_! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja sekarang!" jawab Sungmin sambil memegang bahu Donghae.

"Terserah! Kau mau minta bantuan apa pada _Oppa_? Bukankah beberapa bulan lalu kau menelpon _Oppa_ sambil marah-marah" ujar Donghae mengacuhkan jawaban Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kita tidak berbicara disini! Apa _Oppa_ ingin pulang ke apartemen _Oppa_? Atau kita berkunjung ke café biasa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lebih baik kita ke café, sudah lama Oppa tidak kesana," jawab Donghae dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sungmin.

"_Aigoo, _Lee usainim benar-benar professional!" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tidak berubah.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di café tempat biasa mereka bercengkrama sebelum Donghae pindah ke Jepang, mereka tengah menunggu pesanan mereka tiba, dan Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Katakan Minnie-min, apa yang bisa _Oppa_ bantu?" ujar Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Donghae, lalu ia berjalan dan duduk disebelah Donghae, ia memeluk lengan Donghae dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"_Wae_?" tanya Donghae sambil kembali mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"_Oppa_, bukankah _Oppa_ seorang dokter spesialis kanker?" tanya balik Sungmin.

"Hmm, _wae_? Katakan pada _Oppa_ apa yang bisa _Oppa_ bantu, apa hal yang membuat-mu menjadi kurus!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Apa aku sekurus itu? Kenapa semua orang mengatai-ku kurus ?" gerutu Sungmin yang membuat Donghae kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "_Oppa_, ada seseorang yang aku kenal, dia bilang dia mempunyai kanker otak stadium empat, tapi dia terlihat sangat terlihat sehat dan bugar, saat kemarin aku melihat hasil pemeriksaannya di laboraturium rumah sakit ternyata hasil pemeriksaan dokter dan city scan-nya berbeda, apakah hasil pemeriksaan itu bisa di palsukan dengan mudah? Lalu bagaimana cara untuk megungkapkanya?" lanjut memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu jawaban Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, ia mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, Minnie-min, hasil tes itu bisa di palsukan dengan mudah, jika kau ingin membuat surat keterangan bahwa kau tidak mengidap anemia itu juga mudah, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyogok dokter dan menyuruh dia memalsukan semuanya, simple-kan?" jawab Donghae sambil meminum ammericano yang ia pesan.

Sungmin hanya menggangguk mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Hening.

Hening.

Sejenak mereka tidak berbicara apapun, mungkin mereka risih dengan orang yang ada didepan mereka yang terlihat sedang menguping dan memotret mereka, karena heran Donghae berbisik pada Sungmin.

'_Minnie-min yeoja itu siapa?'_ tanya Donghae sambil berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

'_Dia orang yang berbohong itu Oppa, namanya Victoria lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini jika Oppa tidak nyaman karena yeoja itu,' _ jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Donghae, tapi Donghae menariknya hingga ia kembali duduk disamping Donghae.

'_Tunggu sebentar Minnie-min! Kita akan lebih mudah menyelidikinya jika kita bisa mendapat sampel darahnya,. apa ada kemungkinan dia mendekati kita? Jika ia, aku akan mengambil sample darahnya sekarang,' _ ujar Donghae sambil berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana _Oppa_ bisa melakukannya?" jawab Sungmin yang cukup keras, Donghae kembali berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

'_Sudah, ayo cepat pikirkan caranya agar dia bisa mendekat!' _ perintah Donghae sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mendekati Donghae. "Mungkin dengan seperti ini dia akan mendekat!" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Donghae, mereka terlihat sangat mesra, membuat Victoria semakin menyeringai, karena ia mempunyai bukti bahwa Sungmin berselingkuh.

Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Victoria, ia mengirimkan foto-foto Sungmin dan Donghae pada Kyuhyun, lalu setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Donghae, ia hendak menampar Sungmin namun dengan cepat Donghae menangkisnya dan menusukkan jarum suntik di tangan Victoria tanpa ketahuan.

"Sungmin-_ssi_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Victoria sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dalam hatinya, ia melihat Donghae berhasil mengambil sampel darah Victoria saat menahanya ketika _yeoja_ itu ingin menampar Sungmin, sebelum Sungmin menjawab Donghae yang menjawab lebih dulu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu _ahgassi_ ! Kenapa kau ingin menampar _dongsaeng_-ku?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit membentak.

"_Dong- dongsaeng_?" Victoria menautkan kedua alisnya heran mendengar perkataan Donghae. "_Dongsaeng_? Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak laki-laki memperlakukan _dongsaeng_nya seperti _yeojachingu_nya?" tanya Victoria bingung."_Ahh_! _Matta_ sungmin-_ssi_! Kau mempunyai seorang _Oppa_ yang _brother complex_? Tapi sejak kapan kau mempunyai _Oppa_? Jika Kyuhyun _Oppa_ melihat ini mungkin ia akan marah! Sudahlah! Tidak perlu dibahas! Aku pergi dulu! Lanjutkan kencan kalian! Maaf aku mengganggu!" jawab Victoria sambil melangkah keluar dari café.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Victoria _'Jika Kyuhyun Oppa melihat ini mungkin ia akan marah!' _.kata kata itu terngiang di telinga Sungmin.

Donghae heran melihat Sungmin melamun. "Minnie-min? Minnie-min? minnieeeeeee-min!" panggil Donghae yang awalnya pelan menjadi mengeras.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan Donghae. "_Oppa_! Yang di katakan Victoria benar! Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun _Oppa_ marah padaku? _Eottohke_?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Donghae menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengat sangat tabu baginya. "Minnie-min! Kenapa kau harus repot memikirkan hal itu! Jika dia marah padamu telepon aku dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Sudah ayo cepat temani aku ke Namsan tower! Aku ingin melihat pemandangan disana! _kajja_!" jawab Donghae sambil menarik Sungmin keluar dari café itu.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae._'Hahahaah, Hae Oppa benar jika Kyuhyun Oppa marah, Donghae Oppa pasti bisa menjelaskannya' _guman Sungmin dalam hatinya, ia dan Donghae-pun segera meninggalkan café itu lalu menuju Namsan tower.

.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

'Drrrttt Drrrrttt'

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar, ia segera mengambil handphone yang ia letakan tepat disamping berkas-berkas setinggi gunung itu, dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah, tangan kirinya mengepal, wajah stoicnya memerah tanda menahan amarah, ketika ia membuka MMS yang Victoria kirimkan.

"Arrggh!" kesal Kyuhyun, ia memukul meja kerja yang tidak bersalah itu hingga terlihat luka memar ditangannya.

**TBC  
Assalamualaikum! Annyeong! Chap 4 here! Gak bosen-kan nungguin ff ini jadi lebih baik?  
Mianhaeyo krn gak kunjung membaik :(  
Jangan lupa review, yang udah kasih review, kritik + saran jeongmal gomawo~~~  
Ini repost soalnya chap 4 yg Fi publish pagi gak muncul  
Annyeong!**

**hyunyoung Cho fani Secret BlackHeart choi wonsa hie aiueo Han Neul Ra Baby-ya Kim Soo Hyun S.J. 1315 ShippoChan kyumin forever tifafawookie kyugirl amalia bilhikmah Babycuttie rikha-chan kurous Eunhae25 NadiaSparkyu choshikyumin cho sarie areelf Park Ha Rin Choi Seungra Chorheya**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Hurt Here  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar.  
**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, UNLIKE DON'T READ.**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 5**

**Happy reading ^^  
Sorry for typo**(s)**  
**

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

'Drrrttt Drrrrttt'

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar, ia segera mengambil handphone yang ia letakan tepat disamping berkas-berkas setinggi gunung itu, dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah, tangan kirinya mengepal, wajah stoicnya memerah tanda menahan amarah, ketika ia membuka MMS yang Victoria kirimkan.

"Arrggh!" kesal Kyuhyun, ia memukul meja kerja yang tidak bersalah itu hingga terlihat luka memar ditangannya.

Ia bergegas meninggalkan kantor dan segera menuju keparkiran dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar, semua pelayan yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing-pun menjadi telonjak kaget.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, ia sangat marah dan kecewa saat tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin di kamar itu, lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat besar, wajahnya semakin memerah akibat menahan amarah yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubun, sungguh kali ini reaksi Kyuhyun lebih menakutkan dari pada saat ia mengetahui Victoria berselingkuh.

"Apa sungmin belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun denagan nada bicara yang sedikit membentak

Namun, semua pelayan di tempat itu diam seribu bahasa, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani mengatakan sesuatu ketika tuan muda mereka marah.

"Aku bertanya apakah Sungmin belum pulang!" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil melempar vas bunga yang ada didepannya.

Semua pelayan di rumah keluarga Cho itu bernafas lega ketika Kepala pelayan Kim datang, mereka tidak perlu repot untuk berbicara pada tuan mudanya itu.

Kepala pelayan Kim menghela nafas berat ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang semerawut, matanya merah wajahnya-pun tak kalah memerah.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim sambil mengelus bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Kepala pelayan Kim dengan tatapan memelas."Apa Sungmin belum pulang _Ahjumma_?" tanya balik Kyuhyun pada Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kepala pelayan Kim seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada tuan mudanya ini, ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ceritakanlah padaku tuan muda," ujar Kepala pelayan Kim dengan suara yang lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kepala pelayan Kim, perlahan ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu, dan mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Kepala pelayan Kim. "Victoria mengirimkan semua gambar-gambar ini padaku _Ahjumma_, apa aku salah jika aku marah? Aku ini suaminya _Ahjumma_," keluh Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan semua gambar-gambar yang Victoria kirimkan padanya.

Kepala pelayan Kim memandang lekat gambar-gambar itu, ia mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tuan muda, lebih baik anda istirahat dulu, jangan biarkan masalah ini mengganggu anda," nasihat Kepala pelayan Kim, namun Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya.

Kyuhyun terus menanyakan hal-hal yang memojokkan dirinya. "Apa selama ini aku kurang memperhatikannya sehingga ia mencari _namja_ lain yang lebih memperhatikannya? Apa aku terlalu egois selama ini? Apa jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya dia akan menerimaku? Aku sudah terlalu terlambat _Ahjumma_, katakan aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dan air mata yang perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Kepala pelayan Kim kembali menghela nafas berat, ia tau jika yang Kyuhyun utarakan itu benar, tapi saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika Kepala pelayan Kim mengutarakan satu kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun terpojok, maka semuanya akan berantakan."Tuan muda, masalah ini tidak bisa di selesaikan dengan amarah, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, sekarang lebih baik tuan muda istirahat di kamar, kita tunggu Nyonya muda pulang dan selesaikan semuanya dengan baik," nasihat Kepala pelayan Kim bijak.

Dan berhasil, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menurutinya, Kyuhyun berjalan gontai kekamarnya, ia menatap semua benda _pink_ yang ada di kamar itu sambil tersenyum getir, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Seperti tadi pagi, ia mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya, mungkin ini bentuk rasa penyesalan Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, Kepala pelayan Kim segera menelpon Sungmin dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Nyonya muda, nampaknya anda harus segera pulang, keadaan tuan muda sangat tidak baik,"

". . ."

"_Ne_, seperti yang nyonya katakan, tuan muda sangat marah melihat itu semua,"

". . ."

Pliip, Kepala pelayan Kim mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

Sungmin terlihat berlari tergesa menghampiri Donghae yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya. "_Oppa_! Aku harus segera pulang! Victoria mengirimkan semua gambar kita tadi siang, dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ marah besar, _Oppa_ harus ikut aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun _Oppa_! " ujar Sungmin cemas.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. "_Aigoo_, hari pertamaku di Korea seperti ini! _Arraseo_, _arraseo_, _kajja_!" jawab Donghae sambil berjalan keluar dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena Sungmin terus merengek agar mereka cepat sampai dirumah, di sepanjang jalan Sungmin terus bergumam tak jelas, ia takut karena ia sangat tau bagaimana saat Kyuhyun marah.

.

Saat tiba dirumah, Sungmin langsung berlari masuk tanpa memperhatikan Donghae yang berada di belakangnya, saat berada di dalam ia tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun, yang ia temukan hanya Kepala pelayan Kim yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya sambil menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga.

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_ dimana Kim _Ahjumma_?" tanya Sungmin terengah-engah karena berlari.

" Tuan muda di kamar Nyonya,"

Tanpa aba-aba Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Clek.

Perlahan Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya, ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun di ranjang mereka, Sungmin melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar dan terlihat ceceran air membasahi lantai dan pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan untuk bekerja basah kuyup terletak didepan lemari mereka, Sungmin melihat pintu balkon terbuka, ia-pun berjalan kearah balkon, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan sebotol wine di tangannya, Sungmin perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat."_Oppa_, _mianhaeyo_," ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasa tangan kecil Sungmin memeluk badannya, samar-samar ia mendengar Sungmin terisak, walau dengan berat hati, ia melepas pelukan itu dan membawa Sungmin menatapnya, Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan lembut."_Sssstttt_, _uljima_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar.

"_Hiks_, _Oppa_! Aku bisa jelaskan semua foto-foto itu! Aku mohon _Oppa_ jangan marah padaku! " ujar Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut."Sudahlah, jangan kau bicarakan itu sekarang! Aku lelah lebih baik kita tidur, _ne_?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

Sungmin menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun, ia merasa bersalah ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang merah dan sembab, bibirnya yang membiru akibat angin musim dingin, dan wajah yang memerah akibat _wine_ yang ia minum."_Oppa_ marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin sambil merengkuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat takut atas kemarahannya."_Gwaenchana_, kau punya alasan atas semua itu, besok kau jelaskan padaku, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, _ne_?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun, mereka-pun berjalan beriringan masuk kekamar, tak lupa Kyuhyun menutup pintu balkon kamar mereka karena ia tidak ingin dinginnya angin musim dingin menerpa mereka.

Donghae menutup pintu kamar Sungmin yang tidak tertutup rapat, ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia mengetahui tidak ada pertengkaran hebat diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun suaminya, Donghae berjalan sambil tersenyum meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, saat ia berada di bawah, ia disambut oleh tatapan ingin tahu Kepala pelayan Kim. "_Gwaenchanayo_, mereka baik-baik saja, tidak pertengkaran sekecil apapun, tolong beritahukan pada suami Sungmin aku ini teman dekat Sungmin, ya aku dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adik-ku sendiri," jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kepala pelayan Kim tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Donghae bahwa tidak terjadi pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "_Gomabseumnida_, sudah mengantarkan nyonya muda pulang, akan saya sampaikan pesan anda pada tuan muda," jawab kepala pelayan sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _annyeong-hi giseyo,_" pamit Donghae sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho yang mewah.

Ia segera melajukan Audi hitamnya meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Cho, saat di dalam mobil yang Donghae pikirkan adalah Hyukkie, ia tidak bisa menerima informasi yang pesuruhnya berikan karena seharian ini dia sibuk bersama Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tertera nomor _secret admirer_ yang ia suruh untuk membuntuti kemana-pun Hyukkie pergi, Donghae tersenyum senang ketika membaca pesan dari _secret admirer_ tersebut.

'_bogoshipo Hyukkie jagi!' _gumam Donghae dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum sambil memutar balik laju mobilnya menuju taman rumah sakit dimana dia dan Hyukkie terakhir bertemu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hyukkie sedang berdiri ditaman sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin, tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya kali ini, Hyukkie menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar hebat, isakan sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi dari bibirnya, ia sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya hingga ia ambruk di atas tanah yang berselimut salju itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesseorang yang memegang bahunya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut."Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_.

Hyukie tersentak mendengar suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya suara yang ia rindukan selama setahun belakangan ini, ia segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat _namja_ itu.  
"Hae, Hae-_ah_" ucap Hyukie terbata.

Perasaan senang, sedih, terluka, kini semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati Hyukie.

Ia sangat ingin memeluk _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini, namun hatinya berkhianat pada tubuhnya, tubuh Hyukkie tak bergerak satu senti-pun, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Perlahan _namja_ itu melangkah mendekati Hyukie, ia segera memeluk Hyukie dengan erat seakan tak akan pernah ia lepaskan."Aku merindukanmu Hyukie _jagi_," ujar _namja_ itu sambil mengelus punggung Hyukie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seketika tangis Hyukie kembali meledak, ia memukul punggung _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya sambil terisak.  
"_Hiks_, _hiks_, _nabbun namja_! kenapa kau kembali? Pergi! Aku membencimu" berontak Hyukie dalam pelukan Donghae.

Namun sia-sia karena Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya."_Mianhae,_"

"Pergi aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu, aku membencimu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," ujar Hyukie dengan isakan yang mulai melemah.

Donghae tertegun mendengar pernyataan Hyukie_.'Apa maksud perkataa Hyukie? Apa ini artinya masih ada tempat untukku di hatinya? Apa Hyukie sudah memaafkanku ? Dia terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini, Hyukie-ah apa semua ini karena aku? Mianhae Hyukie-ah aku benar-benar jahat padamu, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu' _guman Donghae dalam hatinya.

Hyukie terlihat tenang di pelukan Donghae, tak terdengar lagi isakan Hyukie.

"Hyukie-_ah_," panggil Donghae pada Hyukie yang sudah tenang di dalam pelukannya, tapi tidak ada respon dari Hyukie, mungkin yang ingin Hyukie lakukan saat ini adalah diam, dan menikmati pelukan hangat Donghae yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Hyukie-_ah_, _mianhae, jeongmal mianhae jagiya_, aku bodoh waktu itu, kenapa aku membiarkan _yeoja_ itu memelukku dan berkata seenaknya dengan mulutnya dengan sangat tidak sopan, membuatmu salah paham dan membuatmu terluka, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Jujur sampai saat ini aku masih mengharapkanmu, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya _jebal_! " Ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Hyukie, saat Donghae melihat wajah Hyukkie ternyata orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara tertidur, Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat Hyukkie yang sama sekali tidak berubah, ia selalu tertidur bila Donghae mengajaknya berbicara sambil memeluknya.

Donghae segera menggendong Hyukkie ala _bridal style_ menuju mobilnya, Hyukkie tidak bergeming ketika Donghae melakukan semua itu, setelah sampai ia segera mendudukkan Hyukkie di sebelahnya dan menyelimuti Hyukkie dengan jaket yang ia pakai, Donghae tersenyum senang ketika ia sadar bahwa sangat merindukan wajah Hyukkie lebih dari yang ia rasakan, Hyukkie terlihat sangat manis, Donghae tersenyum, lalu ia meraih ponsel Hyukkie yang berada di saku jas dokter Hyukkie dan segera mencari kontak asisten Hyukkie, setelah menemukannya Donghae segera mendialnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, ini aku suami dokter Lee Hyukjae, keadaan dokter Lee sedang tidak baik, jadi aku membawanya pulang, tolong beritahukan dokter yang lain untuk menggantikan tugasnya,"

". . ."

"_Ne_, _gamsaheyo_,"

Pliip, ia mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, Donghae-pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Hyukkie yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit.

Keadaan rumah itu masih sama seperti satu tahun lalu, begitu bersih dan bunga _snowdrop_ menghiasi pekarangan rumah asri itu, Donghae mencoba memasukkan _pass code_ rumah Hyukkie, ia sempat ragu karena mungkin saja Hyukkie sudah menggantinya, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lega karena Hyukkie tidak mengubahnya, bahkan tidak satu-pun dari digit diantara angka-angka _pass code_ rumah itu, 040486151086

Donghae-pun segera membawa Hyukkie masuk dan membaringkan _yeoja_ tercintanya itu di kamarnya, Donghae kembali tersenyum senang melihat keadaan kamar Hyukkie yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak setahun lalu, foto-foto dirinya dengan Hyukkie saat masih Sekolah Menengah masih terpajang disudut-sudut ruangan itu, setelah Donghae membaringkan tubuh Hyukkie di bed dan menyelimutinya hingga mencapai dada, Donghae-pun hendak beranjak untuk mengelilingi rumah ini, suasana rumah yang benar-benar ia rindukan, namun belum terlalu jauh Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara igauan Hyukkie.

"Hiks hiks, _kajima_, _kajima jebal_" igau Hyukkie sambil terisak pelan.

Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukkie, ia duduk tepat disebelah Hyukkie lalu meraba dahi _yeoja_ itu. "Huuh! _Yeoja_ ini! Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di udara yang sangat dingin dengan baju yang sangat tipis!" gerutu Donghae sambil beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil kotak p3k dan menyiapkan air kompres.

Setelah menemukannya ia-pun langsung kembali ke kamar Hyukkie.

Donghae memeriksa _temperature_ tubuh Hyukkie dengan menggunakan _termometer_, ia-pun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Hyukkie dengan lembut."Lain kali, jika kau ingin keluar, pakailah pakaian yang lebih tebal! Lihat karena ulahmu sendiri kau jadi demam!" ujar Donghae sambil mengompres dahi Hyukkie.

Malam semakin larut, Donghae sempat menguap beberapa kali, mungkin karena hari ini Donghae sangat lelah setelah seharian bersama Sungmin, apalagi kejadian di rumah Sungmin yang sempat membuatnya tidak enak hati terhadap suami Sungmin.

Ia-pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kamar itu, dan tak lama kemudian terlelap disana.

.

Victoria tengah menikmati acara meminum _wine_ di balkon kamarnya, ia menyeringai sambil bergumam.

'_Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun Oppa saat melihat gambar itu, aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik!  
Hwaiting Vicky!'_

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

Sungmin menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya, ia melihat kesekelilingnya ternyata belum nampak cahaya matahari, Sungmin tersenyum lega karena melihat Kyuhyun masih terlelap disampingnya sambil memeluknya, Sungmin menyibakkan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit tegang kali ini, berbeda dengan kemarin yang nampak bahagia dan tenang, perlahan Sungmin mendekat dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat merasakan tangan halus sungmin menyibakkan rambutnya, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut ketika Sungmin menciumnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu sebelum Sungmin, tapi ia tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, sambil merenungkan perasaan bersalah dan cemburu dalam hatinya, namun ia kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Sungmin menggeliat kecil.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanmu oppa! Kau terlihat sangat lelah," ujar Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sungmin, ia meraba dahinya dan kembali tersenyum, tapi sesaat kemudian perasaan bersalah dan cemburu di hatinya membuat senyum itu menguap entah kemana, hanya ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan yang nampak di wajahnya.

.

.

Setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya, Sungmin-pun melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya."_Oppa_! Bangunlah, _Oppa_ akan terlambat jika tidak bangun sekarang," ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan lembutnya yang dingin karena basah.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati elusan itu, dengan berat hati ia pura-pura menggeliat kecil dan menjawab ucapan sungmin."_Arraseo_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan tak lupa membawa handuknya yang tergantung di tempat yang sama.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, ia merasa janggal dengan Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menggodanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia benar-benar bangun, namun kali ini tidak, tapi Sungmin tidak mau mengambil pusing, ia lekas menuju lemari pakaiannya dan bergegas memakainya, kemudian melakukan hal seperti kemarin, menyiapkan baju untuk Kyuhyun dan membereskan bed mereka, lalu turun kebawah untuk ikut menyiapkan sarapan.

Sungmin berjalan menuruni anak tangga, terlihat para pelayan tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, tentu saja dengan di awasi Kepala pelayan Kim, Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu, Sosok yang selalu bisa menjadi teman berbagi keluh kesahnya setahun ini, teman yang menjadi pegangan Sungmin bila ia akan jatuh terjerembab lebih dalam jurang tanpa henti itu.

"_Kim Ahjumma_!" sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kepala pelayan Kim tersenyum senang meilhat Nyonya mudanya itu."_Ahgassi_, _joheun achime iyeyo_," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Sungmin yang mengembang.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kepala pelayan Kim, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung."_Ahjumma_, apa kemarin Kyuhyun _Oppa_ marah padaku? Hari ini dia bersikap dingin dan ketus padaku," keluh Sungmin sambil duduk dan mendongak menatap Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kepala pelayan Kim tersenyum mendengar keluhan Sungmin, ia sangat mengerti, bahwa saat ini Sungmin takut Kyuhyun marah padanya."_Ne_, kemarin tuan muda memang marah besar melihat foto itu, tapi bukankah itu tandanya dia mencintai Nyonya? Dia takut kehilangan Nyonya, pemuda kemarin sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku Nyonya, jadi saya rasa Nyonya hanya perlu menjelaskan semua itu pada tuan muda," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang lembut dan meyakinkan.

Raut wajah Sungmin kembali cerah seketika mendengar penuturan Kepala pelayan Kim, Sungmin mengangguk antusias atas jawaban yang ia terima."_Gomawoyo_, Kim _Ahjumma_,"

.

Kyuhyun telah selesai mandi, seperti kemarin, ia menemukan pakaian yang Sungmin siapkan di bednya yang sudah rapi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia telah selesai bersiap, kemudian ia turun kebawah untuk sarapan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Sungmin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kepala pelayan Kim, secara tak sadar Kyuhyun ikut menyungingkan senyumnya ketika melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis Kepada pelayan Kim.

Ia-pun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, senyum di wajah Kyuhyun sudah kembali menguap, ia memang sengaja bersikap seperti ini di hadapan Sungmin, mungkin ia masih bingung dengan hatinya, di suatu sisi ia sangat merasa bersalah, mungkin karena perlakuannya selama ini Sungmin mempunyai _namja_ yang lain, tapi disisi lain ia merasa marah tentang hal itu, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana-pun Sungmin itu istrinya, ia tidak suka melihat Sungmin berdekatan dengan _namja_ lain selain dirinya, egois! Ya, inilah di balik sikap Kyuhyun yang dewasa, pernahkan ia memikirkan perasaan Sungmin ketika ia sedang bersama Victoria? Bagaimana Sungmin menahan perasaannya! Sungguh, keterlaluan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan, namun senyum itu memudar ketika ia melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang datar dan terkesan dingin.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata-pun, mungkin ia akan bersikap seperti ini pada Sungmin untuk sementara, entah untuk apa tujuannya, tapi itu yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang, sangat ironis.

Hasrat Sungmin untuk menyapa Kyuhyun lenyap begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun bersikap ketus padanya, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menikmati sarapannya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara garpu dan piring yang saling bergesekan, Sungmin tertunduk, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk memulai percakapan pagi ini.

Sungmin-pun menguatkan hatinya menyapa untuk Kyuhyun lebih dulu."_Oppa_," sapa Sungmin sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan paginya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya."Hmm, _wae_?" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "_Oppa_, foto kemarin-" ucap Sungmin terpotong ketika ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"_Eoh_, _mian_! Aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu," potong Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin dan mengangkat teleponnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan malas, _mood_ nya hari ini rusak begitu saja karena sikap Kyuhyun yang ketus.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan."Sungmin-_ah_! _Mianhae_ aku harus segera pergi kekantor! _Oh_ ya! Mulai hari ini Victoria akan tinggal disini, dia akan menempati kamarmu yang dulu, kau tidak keberatankan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mudah tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sungmin.

**DEG**

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti bom atom baginya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk di mengalir, yang ia rasakan adalah sakit yang kembali mengoyak luka hatinya, luka yang telah berhasil Kyuhyun tutup dan kini kembali terbuka, karena Kyuhyun sendiri."Terserah _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang dengan kasar, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong chingudeul! Chaap 5 nih! Apa keadaan ff ini sudah membaik? Mian yah, kl masih ada yang agak berantakan, hehehe #pletak! Fi getok chingudeul, (chingudeul: Bosen tau Fi nunggu Ff kamu membaik!)  
Jangan bosen ya nungguin Ff ini, Ne? Ne? #puppy eyes (gagal =_= ")  
Chingudeul yang udah review + kasih kritik & saran yang membangun, jeongmal gomawo! Krn kalian Fi bisa nulis ff dengan ini baik dan benar, ya meskipun blm sepenunya baik # pletak!  
Hehehe, yang minta ff ini di panjangin mian Fi belum bisa panjangin, mungkin chap 6 nya Insayaallah Fi panjangin okehh! Tunggu ya!  
**

**Reviewers Gomawo~~~~~~~ Ayo jangan lupa review! Kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu!**

**Cho fani - Cho Yooae - kimhyena - Kim Soo Hyun – KyuLov – Babycuttie – hie – tifafawookie – desysaranghaesuju - Park Ha Rin - HyunMing joo - Secret BlackHeart – KyuMinChagiii - choi wonsa - rikha-chan - kyumin forever - eunhae25 - Cho Hyun Jin – Fireworks – hyunyoung - kyukyu10 **


	6. Chapter 6

**- It's Hurt Here - **

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar.**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, UNLIKE LIKE DON'T READ!**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 6**

**Sorry for typo(s)  
Happy reading  
**

Kyuhyun pov.

"Terserah _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin dengan ketus dengan suara bergetar dan menahan amarah.

Apa aku ini keterlaluan pada Sungmin? Oh, ayolah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bahkan Kim _Ahjumma_-pun menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku harus bagaimana? Bahkan aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri!

Tuhan tolong aku!

Kyuhyun pov end.

Sungmin pov.

"Terserah _Oppa_!" jawabku dengan ketus karena menahan air mata dan rasa marah yang membludak di hatiku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun, sungguh sakit! Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini kembali meyerang hatiku!

Kau jahat _Oppa_! Hiks! Aku tau! Aku yang salah! Aku yang bodoh! Sejak awal aku sudah meyakinkan diriku agar tidak lebih terluka karena menikmati harapan palsu yang _Oppa_ berikan padaku! Kenapa sekarang aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu _Oppa_! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur tersakiti dengan semua ini! Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti?

Kau _babo_ Lee Sungmin!

Sungmin pov end.

Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

"Tuan muda! Apa anda sadar dengan apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim dengan nada bicara yang sedikit dingin.

Kyuhyun yang menunduk, lalu mendongak menatap Kepala pelayan Kim, tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan _AKU-HARUS-BAGAIMANA?_.

Kepala pelayan Kim meghela nafas berat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa iba."Tuan muda! Apa anda sudah memikirkan keputusan ini dengan bijak? Anda tahu dengan cara seperti ini anda akan menyakiti nyonya muda? Nyonya muda sudah terlalu bersabar untuk anda selama ini! Saya mohon, pikirkan keputusan anda sekali lagi, saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang tuan muda lakukan," nasihat Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kyuhyun memang sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti Sungmin, namun entah kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini setelah melihat foto mesra Sungmin bersama Donghae. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kim _Ahjumma_? Victoria juga membutuhkanku sekarang? Dia sakit Kim _Ahjumma_," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sendu.

Kepala pelayan Kim merasa jengah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan lebih mementingkan Victoria dari pada Sungmin.

"Tuan muda! Apa yang ada dipikiran anda hanya Victoria-_ssi_? Jika itu alasan anda membawanya untuk tinggal disini sebaiknya anda renungkan kembali! Apa yang anda rasakan pada Victoria-_ssi_! Mungkin ini hanya rasa kasihan semata! Bukan rasa cinta yang mendasari hubungan kalian selama ini! Jika anda menggunakan hal ini untuk menjadi tolak ukur pikir anda! Seharusnya anda juga harus melakukannya pada nyonya Sungmin! Ia adalah istri sah anda tuan! Dia yang berhak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang tuan! Bukan Victoria-_ssi_! Aku bingung dengan tuan! Kenapa tuan bisa menerima Victoria-_ssi_ kembali dan menyianyiakan Sungmin nyonya yang nota benenya adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang baik! Tidak seperti Victoria-_ssi_! " ujar Kepala pelayan Kim berapi-api.

Mungkin selama ini Kepala pelayan Kim sudah jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu mementingkan Victoria dari pada istrinya Sungmin, Kepala pelayan Kim begitu merasakan betapa sakitnya Sungmin beberapa bulan ini, menangis tertahan di setiap malam dan tak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya."Maaf tuan muda, saya lancang," lanjut Kepala pelayan Kim sambil membungkuk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Kepala pelayan Kim, ya, yang kepala pelayan katakan benar, seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan beberapa hari ini, ia harus merenungkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Victoria, selama ini dia memang tidak perduli kepada Sungmin, ia hanya sibuk dengan Victoria."_Anhi_! Kau benar Kim _Ahjumma_! Kau memang benar! Aku benar-benar _namja_ bodoh!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho.

Sementara itu, saat ini Sungmin sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya agar tidak terlalu keras, di tengah tangis ini Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan hatinya untuk tegar menghadapi semua ini, ia masih ingat saat-saat hatinya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak seperti ini ketika harapan palsu itu akan berakhir, tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering, ia segera meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di sebelah meja tempat tidurnya, tertera nama,_"Lee Donghae usainim – uri saranghaneun fishy"_ dilayar ponselnya.

Sungmin segera mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-senggal akibat menahan isakan, ia-pun segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, lalu menekan tombol _answer_ di layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Hae _Oppa_! Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi?" ujar Sungmin dengan suara parau menerima telepon tersebut.

". . ."

"_Anhi_! Aku tidak menangis! Aku baru bangun tidur!"

". . ."

"_Eoh_, _gwaenchana_! Tidak terjadi pertengkaran diantara kami," jawab Sungmin kembali berbohong ketika Donghae menanyakan keadaan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

". . ."

"_Ne_, _gwaenchanayo Oppa_, _gomawo Oppa _sudah mau menolongku!"

". . ."

"_Ne_,"

Pliip, Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia menghela nafas berat, Sungmin-pun beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang sudah merah padam, Sungmin melihat pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin, ia tersenyum miris melihat itu.

"_Aigoo_, lihatlah dirimu Lee Sungmin! Begitu menyedihkan! Mata merah akibat menangis! Wajah yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus! Dan bibir yang bengkak akibat kau gigit! Ayolah! Kuatkan dirimu! Dari awal kau sudah tau kosekuensinyakan? Tanggunglah itu!" ujar Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kering.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju keruangan tempat ia menyendiri, yang terletak di ujung dan bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Kyuhyun, ya! Inilah kediaman keluarga Cho yang begitu luas, terdapat banyak ruanga disini, tapi hanya sedikit yang ter-manfaatkan dengan baik.

Namun saat Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya ia kaget melihat sosok Kepala pelayan Kim yang tengah berdiri disana.

Kepala pelayan Kim menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ke khawatiran yang sangat besar, Sungmin paham betul akan arti tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu Kepala pelayan Kim tunjukkan kepadanya, dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir _plum_nya Sungmin menjawab."_Gwaencahanayo_! Aku akan menanggung semuanya! Aku bisa!" ujar Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kepala pelayan Kim membalas rangkulan Sungmin dengan mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin."Nyonya! Anda—" ucap Kepala pelayan Kim terpotong ketika mendengar lengkingan suara Victoria terdengar di rumah itu.

"Kyunnie _jagi_ ~~~" teriak Victoria di ruang tamu rumah itu.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sedangkan Kepala pelayan Kim hanya mendelikkan bola matanya kesal melihat sosok _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu, Sungmin melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kepala pelayan Kim."_Ahjumma_! Aku ingin menenangkan diriku, aku ingin sendiri! Tolong jangan sampai ia merusaknya, _ne_?" pinta Sungmin pada Kepala pelayan Kim dan hanya di balas anggukan mengerti."Tolong _Ahjumma_ urus wanita itu agar dia bisa diam! Semuanya aku serahkan pada _Ahjumma_, _gomawoyo_!" lanjut Sungmin sambil berajalan keruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor rumah itu.

Kepala pelayan Kim segera turun keruang tamu untuk melihat Victoria, saat ia sampai, terlihat sosok Victoria yang sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya, Kepala pelayan Kim menghampirinya dengan malas."Permisi Victoria-_ssi_! Maaf tuan muda sedang tidak ada di rumah," ujar Kepala pelayan Kim dengan sopan.

Victoria menautkan kedua alisnya heran."Apa Kyuhyun _Oppa_ belum memberi tahu kalian? Aku akan tinggal disini?" tanya Victoria heran.

Kepala pelayan Kim mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Victoria, kalau boleh dibilang, Kepala pelayan Kim dan seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai Victoria, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun masih tetap kukuh mempunyai hubungan dengannya."_Ne_, tuan muda memang memberi tahu kami tadi pagi, tapi tuan muda tidak mengatakan bahwa anda akan mulai tinggal hari ini, tuan muda juga tidak menyuruh kami untuk membereskan kamar yang akan anda tempati," jelas Kepala pelayan Kim dengan sedikit ketus.

Victoria menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Kepala pelayan Kim."_Arraseo_! Kepala pelayan Kim tolong ambilkan semua barang-barangku di mobil dan tolong bersihkan kamarnya juga," jawab Victoria dengan nada memerintah.

Kepala pelayan Kim mendelikkan matanya mendengar ucapan Victoria."Maaf, tapi anda tidak membayar kami untuk itu!" ucap Kepala pelayan Kim sakratis sambil berlalu meninggalkan Victoria dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Victoria membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kepala pelayan Kim, ia memang harus terbiasa dengan perlakuan Kepala pelayan Kim yang tidak suka padanya mulai sekarang, apalagi ia akan tinggal dirumah ini, iapun berjalan menuju kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun, ia tahu betul dimana lokasi kamar itu._'Mungkin di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun Oppa?' _terkanya dalam hati.

Namun tak lama kemudia Victoria kembali turun kebawah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan gusar.

Sedangkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Kyuhyun menuju ke bukit tempat ia bersama Sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika menjadi sahabat. ya, mungkin yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan agar ia dapat memikirkan perasaannya dengan baik.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di bukit itu, sebenarnya bukit itu adalah bukit yang berada di belakang sekolah Sungmin, bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketika mengikat perjanjian pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat disana, suasana bukit ini sangat ia rindukan, ia sangat jarang mengunjungi bukit ini semenjak menikah dengan Sungmin, kenapa? Pasti Kyuhyun akan menjawab '_aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Victoria_', menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkanya secara perlahan, ia membuka matanya melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, kemudian berdiri mendekati ujung tebing bukit.

"_Hana-nim_! Di tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku dan Sungmin melakukan perjanjian pernikahan kami! Apa kami berdosa karena telah mempermainkan acara sakral itu? Jujur semakin hari aku merasa semakin lupa dengan perjanjian itu, ya! Aku mulai menyukai Sungmin sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, manis wajahnya, kehalusan tutur katanya, kesabaran hatinya yang membuatku mulai mencintainya! Tapi sekarang, lihatlah ia bermesraan dengan seorang _namja_! Apa ini hukumanmu untukku? Hukuman karena aku telah menyakitinya selama ini? Tapi kenapa hukuman ini terasa sangat berat dan menyakitkan? Ini memang pantas untukku! Mungkin ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Sungmin rasakan! _Hana-nim_ kuatkan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun disisi tebing itu, ia sedikit terisak, terlihat air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya, Kyuhyun berlutut sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya."_Hana-nim_! aku mencintai Sungmin! Bukan _yeoja_ lain! Aku harus bagaimana?" teriak Kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan Kyuhyun pada tuhan dan hatinya bahwa ia memang mencintai Sungmin! Bukan _yeoja_ lain!

.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" bentak Hyukkie pada Donghae yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya, Hyukkie sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk memperhitungkan hari pengoprasian para pasiennya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar bentakan hyukkie."_Wae_? Kau merasa terganggu _jagi_?" jawab Donghae sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah putih Hyukkie ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae."Ya! Kau menggangguku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu dokter Lee Donghae-_ssi_?" bentak Hyukkie sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya dan bergegas ke taman tempat biasa dirinya menyendiri.

'_Senyum itu, kerlingan mata itu, suara itu! Arghh! Kau membuatku ingin meledak Lee donghae! Aku ingin memelukmu! Menumpahkan rasa rinduku selama setahun ini padamu'_ gumam Hyukkie dalam hatinya.

Hyukkie membawa badannya duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu, ia mengamati jalan yang ada disekitarnya sudah terturup oleh gundukan salju, Hyukkie tersenyum mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, dimana ia bertengkar dengan Donghae ditaman ini.

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah mantel melingkar di bahu Hyukkie, saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil senyum manis yang selalu terukir di wajahnya, Hyukkie sangat ingin memeluknya, namun keinginan itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena egonya.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang jika kau ingin pergi keluar pakailah mantel! Apa kau ingin demam seperti semalam?" ujar Donghae sambil memperbaiki posisi mantel yang melingkar di bahu Hyukkie, lalu berjalan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Hyukkie menghela nafas berat mendengar nasihat dan tatapan Donghae yang selalu mebuatnya terhpinotis."_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_ Lee _usainim_! Dan aku mohon janga tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Apa anda tidak bosan terus menatapku! Anda tahu? Sejak anda sarapan di rumahku anda terus menatapku seperti itu! Aku mohon hentikan!" jawab Hyukkie dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Donghae.

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukkie, lalu membawa wajah orang sangat dicintainnya itu agar menatapnya." Hyukkie _jagi_! tatap aku!" ujar Donghae sambil menarik dagu Hyukkie lalu menatap mata _yeoja_ itu dengan dalam, ia berhasil, Hyukkie mendongak menatap matanya, Donghae tersenyum tulus lalu mengelus pipi Hyukkie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyukkie _jagi_, aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Apa sampai saat ini kau belum memaafkanku? Aku mohon _jagi_ maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah! Aku membiarkan _yeoja_ itu memelukku dan berbicara seenaknya! Tapi percayalah! Hanya ada dirimu di hatiku! Tempatmu di hatiku tidak pernah tergantikan! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku sangat merindukan pelukkanmu dan senyum yang kau tunjukan untukku!" lanjutnya sambil membawa Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya.

Hyukkie sempat merasa terenyuh dengan pernyataan Donghae.'H_anya ada dirimu di hatiku! Tempatmu di hatiku tidak pernah tergantikan!'_.Ia tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan Donghae dengan sedikit kaku.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie _jagi_?" tanya Donghae tergagap ketika merasakan Hyukkie membalas pelukannya.

"Diamlah! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" potong Hyukkie dengan cepat, Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum di dalam pelukan itu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela di hatinya, sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan, ia menangkup pipi Donghae dan membawa mata indah _namja_ itu untuk menatapnya, lalu ia tersenyum dengan tulus dan manis."Ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hyukkie sambil mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae mengganguk dan tersenyum, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Hyukkie yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut."_Gomawo_," jawab Donghae sambil mencium tangan Hyukkie yang sedang ia genggam.

"Lee _usainim_! Ada pasien baru yang mendapat serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba!" suara perawat Han mengintrupsi kedua insan itu.

Donghae menggerutu sebal karena Hyukkie segera melepaskan tangannya, Hyukkie tersenyum melihat kelakuan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu kekanak-kanakan!."Sudahlah Hae-_ah_! aku pergi dulu! " ujar Hyukkie sambil mengelus bahu Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae tersentak mendengar penuturan Hyukkie yang menjadi lembut dan sangat jauh dari kata ketus dan dingin ia menatap tak percaya pada Hyukkie yang mulai bergegas meninggalkannya."Apa kau memaafkanku Hyukkie _jagi_?" teriak Donghae pada Hyukkie yang semakin mejauh darinya.

Hyukkie tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan Donghae."Kita lihat saja nanti! Sejauh apa usahamu untuk membuatku bisa memaafkanmu!" jawab Hyukkie sambil berteriak.

Donghae kembali tersenyum senang dan melompat-lompat ketika mendengar jawaban Hyukkie, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang di sekitarnya yang mungkin saja mengira dirinya gila.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di kuris bukit itu, ia merenungkan segalanya disana, yah mungkin setelah tadi pagi ia mengadu pada tuhan Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega dan bisa memirkan semuanya dengan bijak, ia yakin bahwa yang harus ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan menyatakan perasaannya, masalah Victoria, entah, Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan apapun tentang _yeoja_ itu, dari pagi yang ia pikirkan adalah SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN! DAN SUNGMIN! Hanya sungminlah yang ada di benak Kyuhyun hingga saat ini.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji di tangannya, ini sudah cukup sore, lalu iapun bergegas untuk pulang kerumah.

.

Sementara dikediaman keluarga Cho, saat ini Kepala pelayan Kim tengah kebingungan menghadapi nyonya muda mereka, Sungmin mengurung diri di ruang pribadinya, ketika Kepala pelayan Kim mengingatkannya untuk makan siang yang ia katakan hanya_.'Ne! Kim Ahjumma simpan saja di meja makan! Nanti aku akan memakannya!'._

Tapi sampai sore inipun Sungmin belum menyentuh makanan itu, yang membuat Kepala pelayan Kim semakin gusar adalah keadaan Sungmin yang belum sempat makan dengan benar, saat ia sarapan ia hanya makan beberapa suapan lalu terhenti karena ucapan Kyuhyun, lalu sejak siang tadi ia tidak makan apapun.

Kepala pelayan Kim terus berjalan gusar sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu ruangan Sungmin, tapi nihil nyonya muda itu tak sekalipun merespon sahutan kepala pelayan kim._'Sekali lagi akan ku ketuk, jika masih tidak ada sahutan akan aku telepon tuan muda!' _gumam Kepala pelayan Kim dalam hatinya.

Kepala pelayan Kim-pun mencoba mengetuk pintu itu satu kali lagi, tapi nihil, tak ada sahutan dari dalam, Kepala pelayan Kim-pun segera menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat ia menerima jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia sudah memutuskan panggilannya.

Kepala pelayan Kim menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun muncul di hadapannya, dengan terpogoh-pogoh Kepala pelayan Kim menghampiri kyuhyun."Tuan muda!" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kepala pelayan Kim yang sedang terpogoh-pogoh berjalan ke arahnya."_Ahjumma_! dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan sahutan Kepala pelayan Kim.

"Nyonya tidak keluar ruangannya dari tadi pagi, nyonya belum makan siang, apalagi sarapan nyonya sangat sedikit, saya sudah mencoba mengingatkannya beberapa kali tapi tidak respon dari nyonya, mungkin tuan muda bisa membujuknya untuk makan, ruangannya di kunci kami tidak berani masuk," jelas Kepala pelayan Kim dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat mendengar penjelasan Kepala pelayan Kim, sepenggal rasa bersalah di hatinya mulai terasa."Ambilkan aku kunci cadangannya!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Kepala pelayan Kim, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, ia berdiri disana dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, lalu menghela nafas berat.

Kepala pelayan Kim-pun datang dengan membawa kunci cadangan, dengan sigap Kyuhyun-pun membuka ruangan itu, ia mendapati Sungmin yang tengah terlelap di sofa sambil menekukkan badannya yang terlalu besar untuk kursi sedang itu, Kyuhyun berjongkok agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin lebih lekat, ia mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

"_Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_!" lirih Kyuhyun yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kepala pelayan Kim.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_ membawanya kekamar mereka, Kepala pelayan Kim yang masih berada di depan pintu-pun dengan sigap membuka pintu lebih lebar, lalu segera berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu dan merapihkan bed, setelah selesai, Kepala pelayan Kim-pun bergegas keluar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di-bed mereka dengan perlahan dan menyelimutinya hingga mencapai dada , lalu mencium dahi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Lima belas menit kemudia Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar, ia segera mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dilemarinya dan bergegas memakainya, setelah selesai ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan menatap lekat setiap inci wajah _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

Seseorang mengintrupsi Kyuhyun."Tuan muda! Ada yang harus saya sampaikan!" ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Kepala pelayan Kim.

"_Ne_, _gidaryeo Ahjumma_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan membuka pintu."_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat saat melihat sosok Kepala pelayan Kim di depan kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, tadi pagi Victoria-_ssi_ datang dengan membawa semua barang-barangnya, Victoria-_ssi_ menyuruhku membawa semua barang-barang itu dan membereskan bekas kamar nyonya muda tapi, saya tidak mendengarkannya karena tuan muda belum memerintahkan saya, Apa tuan muda sudah merenungkan semuanya?" ucap Kepala Pelayan Kim panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun memijat dahinya merasa pening dengan urusan Victoria."_Eoh_, Kim _Ahjumma_ kau suruh pelayan bereskan kamar itu, biarkan Victoria menempatinya," jawab Kyuhyun santai, namun di wajahnya tidak terlihat raut santai satu titikpun.

Kepala pelayan Kim membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun."Apa tuan muda yakin? Apa anda sudah merenungkannya? Lalu ba—" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim terpotong karena Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Sudah _Ahjumma_! Aku sudah merenungkan semuanya! Jangan khawatir pada Sungmin! Aku akan berusaha menjaga perasaannya!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, maaf saya mengganggu waktu istirahat anda!" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun-pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar, ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja rias Sungmin lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Victoria.

_To : Victoria  
Subject : mian _

_Mian Vicky-ah! Aku lupa memberi tahukan Kepala pelayan Kim untuk menyiapkan kamarmu! Datanglah besok!_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol ' _open_ di layar handphone _touchscreenn_ya.

_From : Victoria  
Subject : gwaenchana _

_Ne, gwaenchanayo Oppa ^^ Tadi pagi aku kerumah-mu tapi pelayan Kim bilang kau sudah pergi! Kepala pelayan Kim juga tidak menginzinkanku untuk menempati kamar di sebelah kamar Oppa. Jadi aku pulang karena eomma menyuruhku untuk menemaninya pergi kerumah sakit ! ^^_

Itulah isi pesan dari Victoria yang dapat dipastikan itu hanya kebohongan belaka, sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah club malam bersama Nickhun, ya! Salah satu personil boyband Korea selatan yang mempunyai scandal dengan Victoria, _namja_ asal Thailand ini memang jatuh hati pada Victoria, ia sering mencari alasan agar bisa bertemu dengan Victoria.

Seperti sekarang ini, alasannya kali ini adalah alasan yang bisa membuat Victoria bertekuk lutut.'_Datang atau aku akan memberi tahukan Kyuhyun tentang semua kebohonganmu!' _Jelas saja Victoria langsung menuruti apa yang Nickhun katakan, tidak tau pasti bagaimana _namja_ ini bisa mengetahui hal tersebut, namun yang jelas ia sangat beruntung karena bisa membuat Victoria tetap berada disampingnya belakangan ini.

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

Sinar matahari menyelusup melalui celah-celah gorden kamar Kyuhyun, ia menggeliat kecil karenanya, ia tersenyum lalu perlahan membuka matanya, senyum itu kini berganti dengan ekspresi _shock_ karena tak menemukan sosok Sungmin yang selalu menemani tidurnya beberapa hari ini, tersirat dipikiran kyuhyun _'Ah! Mungkin Sungmin di kamar mandi _' Kyuhyun-pun beranjak bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencari Sungmin, tapi ia kembali harus menahan kenyataan pahit karena tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin disana._'Mungkin sudah turun kebawah untuk ikut menyiapkan sarapan? Tapi biasanya Sungmin akan membangunkanku lebih dulu untuk mandi ? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Ahh! Sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat mandi lalu menemuinya dibawah ' _gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia kembali merasa kecewa ketika tidak menemukan baju yang Sungmin siapkan untuknya dan di-bed mereka, Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya dan memakai pakaian itu dengan cepat.

Ia-pun menuruni anak tangga dengan gusar, biasanya ia akan menemukan sosok Sungmin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kepala pelayan Kim tapi hari ini tidak, ia-pun segera berlari menghampiri Kepala pelayan Kim yang tengah mengawasi pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Kyuhyun begitu takut bila Sungmin-nya akan pergi meninggalkannya."Kim _Ahjumma_? Sungmin dimana?"

"Nyonya muda bilang ia ingin pergi ke taman kanak-kanak tempat ia mengajar dulu, nyonya muda sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Apa ia membawa mobilnya sendiri?"

"_Anhiyo_, sejak tuan muda melarang nyonya membawa mobil, nyonya selalu memanggil taksi jika ia ingin pergi kemana-pun"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar rumah lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, perjalanan menuju taman kanak-kanak di mana Sungmin pernah mengajar memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama, oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti bekerja disana, Sungmin hanya menggangguk pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berhenti, padahal jika boleh memilih, ia lebih senang jika tetap bekerja disana, Sungmin sangat menyukai anak-anak, itulah satu-satunya cara agar dia selalu tersenyum ketika ia merasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya karena Kyuhyun.

.

Ketika sampai disana, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran, kenapa sepi? Ini bukan hari liburkan? Seharusnya anak-anak bersekolah hari ini, Kyuhyun tersadar ketika ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Tuan muda, maaf anda mencari siapa?"

"_Ne,_ _Ahjumma_ apa hari ini sekolah libur?"

"_Ne_, anak-anak diliburkan karena guru mereka sedang sakit, apa anda mencari seseorang?"

"_Ne_, saya mencari seseorang apa Sungmin _songsaengnim_ berada disini?"

"Ah, _ne_! Sungmin _songsaengnim_ ada di dalam, dia sedang berada di ruang music, _aigoo_, aku menyayangkan kenapa dia berhenti menjadi pengajar di taman kanak-kanak ini, tanpa dia taman kanak-kanak ini begitu sepi, suaminya melarangnya untuk bekerja, padahal ini lebih baik dari pada harus berpangku tangan dirumah!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan A_hjumma_ ini.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan, silahkan masuk!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera memasuki taman kanak-kanak itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara piano, _Ahjumma_ tadi bilang Sungmin sedang berada di ruang music! Apa itu dia? Kyuhyun-pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju keruang music.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan, ia tersenyum senang ketika mendapati sosok Sungmin tengah memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

"_I sarang jiwoyaheyo .. idero kkeutnael sueobjyeo .. ddo meolri someodo kkok naega chajane julkeojyeo .. ajik nae simjangeun .. geudae hyanghe dwinikka .. "_ namun alunan lagu itu terhenti ketika Sungmin merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana."_Op_ .. _oppa_?" panggil Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, ia duduk disebelah Sungmin lalu melanjutkan lagu yang Sungmin nyanyikan, dengan lihai Kyuhyun mulai menekan tuns-tuns piano itu dan mulai menyanyikan _part_ selanjutnya

"_Cham yaksokhange manhatjyo, geu gieokdeuri ajik nal jikyeoyo, yakhan maeum deul ttaen.._

_deo keuge utjyo ttaraulkkabwa, i sarang mideoyahaeyo geudaereul ireul sun eopjyeo_

_deo meolli jiwoddo, kkok naega chajanaejulgeojyo, ajik nae simjangeun geudael hyanghae ttwinikka,_" Kyuhyun menyanyikan _part_ itu sambil menatap Sungmin dengan lekat, ia memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk melanjutkan lagu itu, Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai memainkan jarinya dan bernyanyi kembali.

"_Honjaseo mianhaemayo ( seulpeomarayo ) Apado nan haengbokhanikka, hangsang gaseumane ( gaseumane ) geudaeisseo sanikka,_" lanjut Sungmin sambil menunduk dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes sedikitpun.

Setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang berusaha menahan air matanya keluar, ia-pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya."Tatap aku Sungmin-_ah_!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah ia tetap menutup matanya agar air mata tidak mengalir dari sana."_Anhi_! Jangan seperti ini _Oppa_! Lepaskan aku!" jawab Sungmin lemah, ia gagal menahan air matanya, perlahan air mata itu menetes membasahi pipi _chubby_nya dan ia terisak pelan.

"_Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_!" lirih Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya, ia membiaran Sungmin menangis di bahunya, Sungmin terus menangis disana, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan teratur, berusaha memberi kenyamanan disana.

Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyun merasa isakan Sungmin sudah tidak terdengar lagi, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya dan membawa Sungmin kembali menatapnya, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup kedua mata Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan."_Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_, aku sangat bersalah padamu, aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Sungmin mengeleng kuat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun."Untuk apa _Oppa_ meminta maaf padaku? Untuk hal kemarin? Tidak perlu _Oppa_! Aku yang salah! Itu memang rumah _Oppa_ dan _Oppa_ berhak penuh atas rumah itu! untuk apa _Oppa_ meminta persetujuanku? Itu-pun tidak akan mempengaruhi apapunkan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat mendengar penuturan Sungmin, ia harus berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia mencintainya."Dengarkan aku Sungmin-_ah_! Aku meminta maaf bukan atas hal kemarin saja! Tapi untuk selama ini! Aku tahu selama ini aku egois! Aku selalu mementingkan Victoria dari pada dirimu! Padahal aku tahu kau itu istri sahku! _Mianhe_! Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sangat sakit hati atas semua itu!" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku merasa lega karena _Oppa_ mengetahui semua itu, jadi aku mohon, hentikan memberi harapan palsu padaku! Itu lebih menyakitkan _Oppa_! _Oppa_ tau? Selama ini aku masih baik-baik saja memendam rasa sakit itu sendiri! Tapi pertahananku runtuh ketika _Oppa_ mulai datang dan memberiku harapan palsu! Aku mohon hentikan _Oppa_! Aku sudah terlalu terluka! " lirih Sungmin sambil kembali terisak.

"Dengarkan! Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberimu harapan palsu! Semua perhatianku padamu itu tulus! bukan kebohongan Sungmin-_ah_!" ujar Kyuhyun membentak.

"Aku tahu itu tulus! Tapi tahukah _Oppa_ jika itu membuatku merasa _Oppa_ mempunyai perasaan lain padaku! Katakan saja sekarang! Aku bukan siapa-siapa di hidup _Oppa_ kecuali bayangan yang selalu merepotkan _Oppa_! Katakan sekarang! Yakinkan aku _Oppa_! Yakinkan aku agar aku bisa pergi dari hidupmu dengan tenang!"

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin dengan kencang."Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menganggap mu sebagai bayangan atau penghalang di hidupku! Aku menganggapmu sebagai—"

"_Dongsaeng_? Aku berterima kasih karena _Oppa_ tidak menganggapku sebagai penghalang! Tapi sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak bisa terus seperti ini! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di hatiku! Aku mohon katakan! Agar aku bisa pergi dan menghapusmu dari hatiku!" ucap Sungmin sakrastis.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Sungmin."Aku mohon katakan! Agar aku bisa pergi dan menghapusmu dari hatiku!" ujar Sungmin lirih, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"DENGARKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI _DONGSAENG_ ATAU BAYANGAN DI HIDUPKU! AKU MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ISTRIKU YANG SELALU ADA DISAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU! YANG SELALU MEMBERI AKU SEMANGAT! DAN BUKAN SEBAGAI SAHABAT ATAU YANG LAINNYA! AKU MENGENGGAPMU SEBAGAI ISTRIKU LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon sungmin-_ah_! Tarik kembali kata-katamu! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku aku tidak ingin kau menghapusku dari hatimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mohon! Mungkin aku sangat terlambat mengatakan ini sekarang! Tapi percayalah! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau berhasil mengisi hatiku sejak setengah tahun lalu! Aku memang bodoh baru menyatakan semuanya sekarang! Aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku Lee Sungmin, _saranghae_!" lirih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar bentakan dan lirihhan Kyuhyun._'Oppa mencintaiku?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. "Apa semudah itu _Oppa_ mengatakan cinta? Apa semudah itu? _Oppa_ anggap aku ini apa? Kenapa _Oppa_ senang sekali mempermainkanku? Kau jahat!" bentak Sungmin tak terima.

"_Anhi_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak mempermainkanmu! _Mianhae_! _Saranghae_! _Jebal kkajima_!" lirih Kyuhyun getir.

"…" hening, Sungmin tak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar berpikir keras untuk memutuskan memaafkan Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Aku mohon Sungmin-_ah_! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku mohon!"

"Apa buktinya jika _Oppa_ mencintaiku? Apa jika aku menyuruh _Oppa_ mati untuk membuktikan cinta _Oppa_, apa _Oppa_ akan mati?" jawab sungmin dengan seulas senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang menakutkan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Jika itu akan membuatmu memaafkanku kenapa tidak?" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin menyeringai, jujur itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun menciut."Kalau begitu meloncatlah dari atap gedung ini!" tawar Sungmin dengan seringaian manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak berdiri didepan Sungmin."Baiklah, setidaknya aku mati setelah membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu, _kajja_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk naik ke atap gedung sekolah, tapi Sungmin tak bergeming, dia tetap duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan."Apa _Oppa_ bodoh?" tanya Sungmin sakrastis.

"Setidaknya aku mati setelah menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" jawab Kyuhyun santai, sambil menarik Sungmin menuju atap gedung.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diatap gedung sekolah, Kyuhyun tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat walaupun Sungmin memberontak.

"Peluk aku!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin hanya diam, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar nekad seperti ini, ia merasa sangat takut jika Kyuhyun mati, apalagi setelah menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi Sungmin tidak boleh menunjukan ekspresi kekhawatirannya.

"Peluk aku yang terakhir kalinya dengan pelukan hangatmu! Buat aku nyaman sebelum aku pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat."_Saranghae_ Sungmin-_ah_! _Jeongmallo saranghae_!" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pembatas atap sambil melempar senyum tulus pada Sungmin."_Saranghae!"_ lirihnya pilu.

Sungmin benar-benar takut sekarang, Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan pembatas gedung, pandangannya buram karena air mata yang membasai matanya, ia menutup kedua mulut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tiga langkah lagi,

Dua langkah lagi,

Dan,

"_Andwae_!" pekik Sungmin sekuat tenaga, ia ambruk di tengah atap itu sambil menangis pilu."Hiks! Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa membalas cintamu jika kau mati! " jerit Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul lantai tempatnya berpijak.

BRUKK

"Sungmin-_ah_!" kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin, ia sangat cemas ketika melihat Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dingin itu, Kyuhyun segera menggendongnya untuk segera membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _usainim_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami _shock _dan keadaan tubuhnya tidak baik sehingga dia pingsan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membuatnya merasa tertekan," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Ne, _kamsahamnida usainim!_" jawab Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang dokter, setelah tubuh dokter itu hilang telan lorong-lorong rumah sakit, Kyuhyun-pun segera masuk kekamar Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya, ia terus saja bergerak gelisah, keringat mengucur membanjiri tubuhnya, Kyuhyun-pun menggengam tangan Sungmin hanya untuk membat Sungmin merasa lebih rilex.

Tiga jam sudah Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin terbangun namun _yeoja _dengan gigi kelinci ini tak kunjung membuka matanya."Sungmin-_ah_! _Saranghae! _" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium tangan Sungmin yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ bisa dengan mudah mengatakan kata itu?" jawab Sungmin yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar Sungmin menjawabnya."Sungmin-_ah_! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku tanya kenapa _Oppa _bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun mengalah, nampaknya ia harus mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini."Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku rasa hatiku sudah menyuruh aku mengatakan itu," jawab Kyuhyun sedanya.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" tanya Sungmin singkat dan sinis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat menghadapi kesinisan Sungmin."Sungmin-_ah _aku bukan tipe orang yang pintar mencari alasan, hanya itu yang aku pikirkan kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu,"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin kemudian meletakannya di dadanya."Apa ini cukup untuk menjadi bukti aku mencintaimu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan Lembut.

"Apa ini yang _Oppa_ rasakan ketika bersama Victoria?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, ia mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut."Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan Victoria saat kita sedang berdua?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, namun tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang lembut dan meyakinkan, Sungmin-pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju."_Arraseoyo Oppa!_" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat."Bisakah _Oppa_ membawaku ke bukit, sudah lama aku tidak kesana," pinta Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju Kyuhyun.

Mereka-pun berjalan beriringan meninggal rumah sakit, saat sampai mobil dengan sigap Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menunduk malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun-pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju bukit tempat ia dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu, setelah satu tahun terakhir mereka belum sempat mengunjungi bukit ini bersama-sama, jarak dari rumah sakit menuju bukit ini lebih dekat dari jarak rumah Kyuhyun, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit, mereka sudah bisa sampai disana.

Di sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak Sungmin berbicara dan membuatnya tertawa, ia berhasil, karena sejak tadi Sungmin terus tertawa dan terlihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah _yeoja_ itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dibukit yang menjadi sejarah pengakuan dua orang ini pada hatinya masing-masing, sebenarnya pertama kali Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun adalah ditempat ini, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin-lah yang pertama kali melakukannya.

Mereka menaiki bukit ini dengan berpegangan satu sama lain, mungkin karena salju yang turun kemarin membuat jalan ini menjadi licin, Sungmin hanya mengalami sedikit kesusahan karena ia menggunakan rok selutut.

Tidak terasa waktu mendaki, mereka-pun sudah ada di puncak, Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya cepat, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun itu, ia menatap lekat setiap inci wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" narsis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk malu karena itu, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah akibat ulahnya, secara tidak sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin yang merona, hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan itu otomatis membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merona, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk evilnya_ dan mulai menggoda Sungmin."_Jagi_! Lihat pipimu merah sekali! Apa perlu aku membuatnya lebih merah lagi!" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"_Oppa_!" rengek Sungmin agar Kyuhyun berhenti menggodanya.

"_Arraseo_! _Eh_! Bagaimana jika mengambil sebuah foto disini? Aku rasa ini tempat yang bagus? _Eotte_?" tawar Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun-pun segera menarik Sungmin agar lebih mendekat kepadanya dan membawa handphone-nya lalu 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. ' Crek ' suara kamera ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Hei lihat! Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat hasil gambar yang ia ambil, Sungmin menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya gambar itu sangat lucu, namun karena Kyuhyun aneh melihat ekspresi Sungmin jadi ia mempermasalahkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya kesal karena _Oppa_ selalu menarikku!" jawab Sungmin santai.

"Kalau begitu! Kita harus mengambil gambar sekali lagi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat dan kembali menyiapkan kamera handphonenya

Sungmin merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun kembali menariknya, saat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun untuk memarahinya yang Sungmin lihat hanya pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, perlahan ia berjinggit untuk bisa menyamai tinggi Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

'Crek'

Apa yang Sungmin lakukan berhasil tertangkap kamera.

'Blush'

Wajah Sungmin memerah semerah kepiting rebus, sementara Kyuhyun, ia masih termangu tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan, namun bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa menggoda seseorang, ia segera tersadar dan mendapati Sungmin yang menunduk seperti tadi, Kyuhyun tersenyum _evi_l, ia membawa wajah Sungmin lalu menatapnya dan menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jarinya. " Kau nakal _jagi_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Sungmin sangat malu sekarang, ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri karena mencium Kyuhyun, ia terus menunduk tanpa memperdulikan ujaran Kyuhyun.

"_Wae jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Sungmin tak menjawabnya.

"Aishh! Aku mau pulang!" kesal Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh tba-tiba keseimbangannya hilang dan

…

Eh?

Saat Sungmin membuka mata ia merasakan terpaan nafas Kyuhyun diwajahnya, ia merasa tersihir dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dihadapannya, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk semua pikiran _babo_ seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis matanya heran melihat Sungmin."_Jagi_?" sahut Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

"_Oppa_! Aku tidak akan memaafkan _Oppa_ jika _Oppa_ terus menggodaku seperti tadi!" jawab Sungmin sambil membenahi posisi mereka.

"_Arraseo_! _Arraseo_! _Mianhae_! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin menuruni bukit.

"Kita mau kemana lagi ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sudah ikuti saja _Oppa_!" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

.

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Myeongdong, ya! Kali ini Kyuhyun ingin membawa Sungmin kesana untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau berkencan seperti hal umum yang dilakukan pasangan lainya, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menuju Myeongdong, karena Myeongdong masih terletak di Seoul.

Setelah sampai Kyuhyun segera mengajak Sungmin untuk berjalan-jalan disana, seperti pasangan yang lain, Sungmin dan kyuhyun saling berpegangan tangan dan berjalan-jalan dengan diiringi canda tawa, mereka memasuki salah satu kedai _ramyun_ yang ada disana.

Seusai makan siang mereka di kedai _ramyeon_, mereka-pun kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Myeondong, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah toko busana, ia melihat bibir Sungmin yang sudah membiru akibat udara yang berhembus, hari ini memang tidak bersalju, tapi angin sangat dingin, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah syal dan sarung tangan berwarna _pink_ yang lucu, ia terpikir untuk membelikan itu Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar _jagiya_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari memasuki toko busana itu.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, Sungmin tersenyum ketika kebanyakan orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya adalah orang yang sedang berkencan, sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena udara yang sangat dingin."Kenapa _Oppa_ lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu benda yang melingkar dileher Sungmin dan membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih hangat, Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, ia tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Kyuhyun disana."_Mian_! Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan dan senyum manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Sungmin dan memakaikan sarung tangan yang tadi ia beli."Tanganmu dingin _jagiya_!".

"Tangan _Oppa_ juga dingin! Kemarikan!" jawab Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menggosok-gosokkannya, Sungmin melepas sebelah sarung tangan yang ia pakai, lalu memasangkannya di tangan Kyuhyun." Ahh! Seperti ini baru adil! Jika malu, masukkan saja tangan _Oppa_ ke dalam saku mantel!" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"_Anhi_! untuk apa aku malu? Ini tanda kita berbagi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel Kyuhyun."Ini lebih hangatkan?"

Sungmin hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berdua-pun kembali mengelilingi Myeongdong.

Setelah beberapa jam mengelilingi Myeongdong, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, saat Sungmin bertanya."Apa kita akan pulang secepat ini?" Kyuhyun menjawab."Tentu saja tidak! Akan lebih indah jika kita melihat sunset di pantai Naksan!".Mereka-pun pergi kepantai Naksan untuk melihat sunset.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin-pun sampai di pantai Naksan, tapi ini masih terlalu awal untuk melihat sunset, jadi mereka-pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai, Sungmin berjongkok ketika menemukan sebuah kerang, Kyuhyun-pun mengikutinya, Sungmin melemparkan kerang itu kelaut, saat melihat Kyuhyun ia terpikir untuk menjahili suaminya itu.

Sungmin menyipratkan air ke laut ke wajah Kyuhyun, ia tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun."Ya! _Jagi_ apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat saja pembalasanku!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun, refleks Kyuhyun-pun mengejarnya, mereka terus saling mengejar satu sama lain, hingga Kyuhyun mulai kelelahan karena tidak bisa menangkap Sungmin, yupz! Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ pembenci olahraga, karena jika ia berlari tak lama kemudian ia akan sesak nafas.

Kyuhyun terpikir untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti berlari adalah ia pura-pura sesak lalu menangkapnya dan menyipratkan air kewajahnya.

"Ahh, _jagiya_! Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari! a .. kku .. sse..sak!" acting Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedang berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun-pun segera mendekat menghampirinya, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat itu, ia berpura-pura semakin mengaduh kesakitan, Sungmin berlari cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar."_Gwaenchana!_ Rasakan pembalasanku!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin menuju bibir pantai, berpura-pura akan melemparkanya ke laut, namun setelah sampai di bibir pantai Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin lalu menyipratkan air laut tepat dimukanya, Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia-pun segera turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun lalu menyipratkan air di muka Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus saja bermain air, mereka berhenti karena Sungmin merengek pada Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk berhenti, mantel sungmin sudah sangat basah , hingga mempengaruhi kaus putihnya, tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan, melihat hal itu Kyuhyun segera melepas mantelnya yang belum terlalu basah dari pada mantel Sungmin lalu memakainnya pada Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kita pulang! Jika tidak kau akan demam! kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Bukankah kita ingin melihat _sunse_t?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Sudahlah! Kita bisa melihatnya kapan saja! Lebih baik kita pulang dari pada kau demam _kajja_!"

"Tapi perjalanan dari sini ke Seoul itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama _Oppa_!"

"Siapa bilang kita akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Lalu kita kemana?"

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mempunyai vila disekitar sini! Kita menginap disana saja? _Eotte_? Daripada kau demam?"

"Baiklah! Tapi apa disana ada pakaian? Tidak mungkinkan aku memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa memakai piamaku!" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aishh _Oppa_! Piamamu terlalu besar!"

"Sudahlah _jagi_! dari pada kau kedinginan ?"

Kyuhyun-pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju vila, vila yang kyuhyun maksud tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai Naksan, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk bisa sampai disana, Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya tepat dihalaman vila itu, tak lama kemudian penjaga vila keluar untuk meyambut mereka.

"Tuan muda, nyonya muda! Kalian datang!"

"Ne," jawab keduanya sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk!"

"Pak Im! Apakah kamarku bersih? Apakah ada pakaian disana?"

"_Ne_, tuan muda kamar anda kami bersihkan setiap hari dan tersedia beberapa helai pakaian di lemari,"

"_Gomawo_ pak Im,"

"Apa masih ada yang tuan dan nyonya butuhkan?"

" Tidak ada! Kau bisa pergi pak Im!"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Kyuhyun dan sungmin-pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka, setelah sampai Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat itu, ia segera berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari beberapa helai pakain disana, yang ia temukan hanya tumpukan piama Kyuhyun yang berukuran besar, ia mendengus pasrah, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuannya."_Oppa_! Semua piama-mu terlalu besar untukku!" protes Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya lebih baik kau pakai mana yang paling kecil ditumpukan itu, itu lebih baik _jagi_," jawab Kyuhyun santai dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada ponselnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mengambil sebuah piama terkecil diantara yang lainnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali ia tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_ itu, mengapa _namja_ itu tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya? Apa mungkin dia tengah sibuk ber-sms ria dengan Victoria? Atau mungkinkah _yeoja_ lain?

Itu tidak mungkin! Hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendirian sambil menatap ponsel itu karena ia sedang melihat semua foto-foto Sungmin yang selama ini dia kumpulkan, dari mana Kyuhyun mendapat semua foto itu? Ya, sebenarnya selama ini _namja evil_ ini selalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari jauh dan memotretnya, ia sangat senang karena salah satu potretannya berhasil menangkap wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis dan menjadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya selama ini, tapi kini _wallpaper_ itu berganti menjadi foto dimana Sungmin mencium pipinya.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa _wallpaper_ ponsel Kyuhyun itu Sungmin, bahkan Victoria yang selama ini selalu dekat dengannya-pun tidak mengetahui hal itu! Mengapa? Tentu saja! Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan seorang-pun menyentuh benda itu, termasuk _Eommanya_.

Setelah sekian lama memandangi foto tersebut, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sekarang Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan penuh tanda tanya."Kau sudah selesai _jagi_? Hehehe," tanya Kyuhyun kikuk, ia sangat malu ketika didapati Sungmin saat ia tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tabu."_Ne_, aku sudah selesai _Oppa_, apa yang sedang _Oppa_ lihat? Kenapa _Oppa_ tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin."_Anhi_ _jagi_! Sepertinya aku juga harus mandi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaruh ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh, tapi Sungmin tak mau menghiraukan hal itu, ia segera bergegas untuk membereskan bed yang sedikit berantakan karena Kyuhyun, setelah selesai ia-pun berjalan menuju balkon kamar dan melihat bintang disana, ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat guyuran salju yang turun.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap butiran salju yang turun, ia tersenyum senang mengingat selama seharian ini ia hanya berduaan dengan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggangnya."Apa yang kau lakukan disini _jagi_? Disini dingin lebih baik kita masuk!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil menariknya masuk, Sungmin hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun membawanya masuk.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di bed dan disusul Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan teratur.

"_You're my everything,_

_Nothing your love won't bring,_

_My life is yours alone,_

_The only love I ever know, your spirit pulls me throught, when nothing else with do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee, that you will always be my everything_

_You the breaht of life in me, the only ones that sets me free._

_And you have made my soul complete for all time, for all time,_

_You are my everything (you are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone (alone)_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray (I pray)_

_On bended knee (on my knee)_

_That you will always bebe my everything_

_Saranghae!_"

Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan teratur.

"_Gomawo_ _oppa_, _naddo_ _saranghae_!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia benar-benar suka dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan."_Naddo gomawo jagi_, " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan, mereka-pun terlelap karena lelah seharian berjalan-jalan.

.

"Jadi mereka tidak memberitahumu mereka akan pergi kemana Kepala pelayan Kim?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Kepala pelayan Kim, Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya." Aissh! Kemana mereka?"

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong! Mianhaeyo! Jeongmal mianhae! Baru update hari ini! Kemarin Fi staditur pulangnya sore jadi gak bisa publish, jeongmal mianhae chingudeul!  
Nih Fi bawain chap 6! Yang minta ff ini dipanjangin ayo review! Hoho~~  
Jangan bosen review ff gaje nya ya? Mian kl chap ini banyak typo(s)  
Fi lagi pusing soalnya, okehhh? **

**Ayo! Review + kasih kritik & saran yang membangun! Ditunggu! Jangan pada kabur yah chingudeul gara-gara ff nya gak update! Hehehe! Fi mau bales review ya, boleh kan? Ayo sini Kumpul!**

**Kimhyena : sabar Hyena-ssi, sabar, kita ceburin aja yuk Kyuppa-nya biar ilang emosinya! Kekeke  
#plakk digampar sparkyu  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Pipin : Iya setuju! (manggut-manggut)  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Shywona489 : Sama aku juga!  
#plaak  
Kekeke, gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**choi wonsa : Siip chingu! Ini next chap-nya, mian ya kl gak memuaskan, hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**choco95 : Hu'uh, Fi tambahin konfliknya, tapi di chap ini selesai kok konfliknya, chap depannya pasti ada konflik lagi, hehehe  
Eh, choco-ssi kamu panggil Fi eonnie, emang umur kamu berapa?  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi dichap ini?**

**Cho Hyun Jin : Hehehe, mian ya chap 6 nya baru update sekarang  
Wuiissh, viclampir! Hahaha  
Baru denger nihh Fi!  
Gomawo udah mau review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**tifafawookie : Kekeke, iya nihh ming udah sabar, tapi Kyuppa nya bener-bener lola  
#plaakk di gampar sparkyu  
Gomawo udah mau review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Eunhae25 : Disini ada juga nihh eunhae momennya! Sini! Sini! Hehehe  
Iya Kyu minta di goreng ayo kita goreng, kekeke  
Nihh Fi panjangin, kurang panjangkah? Kl kurang Fi gak sanggup, huweeeeeeee  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Babycuttie : Annyeong! Fi juga sayang sama reader Fi yang satu ini, #bales peluk# Kekeke  
Kapan Vic kebongkar kebohongannya? Belum bisa Fi bongkar soalnya Fi masih ada urusan sama ahjumma yang satu ini, Hehehe  
Iya tenang aja pasti semuanya seimbang kok, kl Ming sakit pasti kyu juga sakit! Fi juga gak rela bikin ming terlalu lama sakit, jadi Kyu juga mesti kudu dan wajib sakit!  
Mian chap 6 telat, manggil Fi eon emangnya Baby-ssi umurnya berapa?  
Makasih udah suka ff Fi  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Eka Kyumin Shipper : Annyeong! Iya gpp, yg penting Eka-ssi harus review chap kedepannya ya!  
Iyakah bagus? Kekeke cerita ff ini pasaran kok, hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Choshikyumin : Hehehe, mian ya chap 6nya telat, gpp kok yang penting jangan gk review lagi di chap depannya ya oke? Hehehe  
Iya Kyu plin plan (manggut-manggut) Pletakk# Fi digetok Kyuppa  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Park Ha Rin : Annyeong! Nih Fi panjangin gk kurangkan ? Kl kurang, mian Fi gak sanggup  
Vic ahjumma nya kl mati duluan gk seru ahh, Fi belum selesai urusan sama Vic ahjumma  
Tenang aja, Kyumin momen di banyakin dikit kok chap ini hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Diaant KyuminShipper : Mian Fi gk update cepet kemarin, ne? Ne?  
Hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Cho fani : Makin seru? Alhamdulillah deh gak semakin gaje  
Hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Secret BlackHeart : Huuh Kyuppa nyebelin#plaak  
Kyuppa Cuma blm nyadar nihh chap ini Fi bikin Kyuppa sadar, hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Cho Yooae : Fi ikutttttttttttttttt #plakkk  
Bener Kyuppa egois, hehhe  
Tenang pasti seimbang kok kl satu yang lain juga mesti sakit!  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**imsmL : Hehehe, bener haeppa mesti tanggung jawab nih kekkeke  
Ohh~~ Boleh dehh minppa sama haeppa aja pletak#di getok Kyuppa  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**rikha-chan : Iya vic ahjumma emang gk ada abisnya, Hehehe  
Itu-tuh Fi bikin Mingppa galak sama Kyuppa, kekeke  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Caxiebum : Annyeong! Okehh Minnie hwaiting! ( ikut semangatin Minnie)  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**anakKyuMin : tenang aja, pasti ada saatnya Ming ngelawan hehehe  
Tunggu aja di chap-chap selanjutnya Kekkeke  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Kim Soo Hyun : Huuh Kyu jahat!  
Hehehe, terbongkarnya Vic ahjumma nanti aja Fi belum selesai sama dia  
Mian ya gk update cepet  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**ArraChoiMINHOney : Boleh, boleh banget hehehe  
Bukan , bukan Donghae oppa bukan suami hyukkie jagi, Haeppa Cuma asal ngomong aja itu#plakk  
Hehehe  
Kyu gk peka sama babo! Kekeke  
Andwae ming Cuma milik Fi  
Hehehe!  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Vampire Lee : Hehehe. Ia Fi juga suka pas cerita bagan itu  
Kekeke, mia ya gak update cepet  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Sjelpeu : Annyeong! Okeh Siip Fi bakal bikin ming ngebongkar kebohongan vic  
tapi gk sekarang, hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Cho Miku : Ne gpp kok  
Kata Hyukkie hae gk boleh dipinjem katanya, hehehe  
Tenang aja pasti ada saat-saat Kyuppa cemburu lagi  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**kyukyu10 : Ne, gomawooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**S.J. 1315 : Nanti Fi bikin Minnie ngelawan sama Kyu!  
Tenang aja hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Rima KyuMin Elf : Siipp udah dilanjut nih!  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Siticho : Huuh Kyu egois, gk sopan lagi pas Minnie ngomong dipotong begitu aja#plakk digampar sparkyu  
hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Chikyumin : Annyeong! Makasih! Ini juga berkat reader yang mau bantuin Fi memberbaiki cara menulis hehehe  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Valentina : Nihh Fi update!  
Gomawo udah review, mau review lagi di chap ini?**

**Annyeong!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**- It's Hurt Here - **

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar.**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, UNLIKE LIKE DON'T READ!**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 7  
**

Siapa lagi jika bukan Nyonya besar Cho heechul dan suaminya Cho hankyung yang baru pulang dari Amerika untuk menjenguk anak dan menantu mereka, namun apa yang mereka dapat setelah melalui perjalan tujuh belas jam didalam pesawat dari Amerika hingga Korea? Anak dan menantu mereka tidak ditemukan dikediaman keluarga Cho ini.

"Sudahlah _jagi_! Mungkin mereka sedang liburan untuk menenangkan pikiran, lebih baik kita tidur! Apa kau tidak lelah? Hmmm," bujuk Hankyung agar istrinya bisa tenang.

"Tapi Han!"

"Sudahlah! _Jagi_! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga butuh liburan! Ayo cepat kita tidur! Aku lelah!"

"Tapi kita akan memberikan liburan selama tiga hari di pulau Jeju! Apakah itu masih belum cukup?"

"Biarkan saja mereka! Bukankah kau ingin segera mempunyai seorang cucu?"

"_Ah ne_! Kau benar _jagi_! Lebih baik kita istirahat!"

Kedua orang itupun segera menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dasar rumah mewah itu, Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku majikannya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya, Kepala pelayan Kim sangat lega karena ketika tuan dan nyonya besar datang Victoria sedang tidak berada dirumah, oleh sebab itu Kepala pelayan Kim secara buru-buru menghubungi Victoria agar tidak pulang.

.

Donghae tengah bersenandung sambil berjalan dan terdapat dua _hot coffe_ ditangannya, ia selalu tersenyum hari ini, karena perlahan Hyukkie mau menerimanya kembali, namun langkah ceria itu terhenti ketika melihat sosok _yeoja _yang begitu dicaintainya sedang bercanda tawa dengan dokter Kang yang Donghae dengar adalah salah satu dokter yang selalu berada disisi Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie _jagiiii_!" panggil Donghae dari kejauhan dengan sedikit emosi.

Hyukkie-pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok orang yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae tersenyum lebar padanya dengan dua _hot coffe_ ditangannya.

"Jadi dia _namja chingu_mu Hyukkie? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" pamit dokter Kang.

"_Ne_, Kang _usainim_! _Gomawo_ atas sarannya!" jawab Hyukkie sambil melambaikan tangan kepada dokter Kang yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya, dokter Kang-pun membalasnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Donghae tersenyum sinis melihatnya, ia-pun berjalan mendekati Hyukkie yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada dokter Kang.

"Hyukkie _jagi_!" sahut Donghae pada Hyukkie yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

Hyukkie-pun segera berbalik dan tersenyum tidak bersalah pada donghae."_Wae_ Hae-_ah_?" tanya Hyukkie kaku.

"_Anhi_! Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini!" jawab Donghae sambil memberikan segelas _hot_ _coffe_-nya pada Hyukkie. "Apa kau ada acara malam ini _jagi_?" lanjut Donghae sambil meminum _coffe_-nya.

Hyukkie menggeleng pelan."_Anhi_! _Waeyo_?".Hyukkie cukup kaget dengan reaksi Donghae, biasanya jika Donghae melihatnya sedang berinteraksi dengan _namja_ lain ia akan marah pada Hyukkie, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu makan malam?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Hyukkie tersenyum ceria."Baiklah!" jawab Hyukkie ceria.

" Baiklah kalau begitu akan kutunggu di taman jam Sembilan tepat! _Annyeong_ Lee _usainim_!" pamit Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

.

"Issh! Kenapa _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kyuhyun harus pulang! Aku harus jauh-jauh dari sana untuk pulang kerumahku!" gerutu Victoria didepan pintu apartemennya.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati apartemennya dengan keadaan terang dengan lilin menyala di setiap penjuru ruangan sehingga kesan romantic tercpita disana, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun yang melakukan semua itu.'_Apa mumgkin Kyuhyun Oppa yang melakukan semua ini? Ahh! Benarkah! Kyuhyun Oppa' _gumam Victoria dalam hatinya, ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menuju ruang tengah.

Ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan satu botol _wine_ dan terdapat dua buah gelas disana.

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_?" sahutnya agar _namja_ itu menoleh kearahnya, namun saat _namja_ itu menoleh kearahnya raut kekecewaan di wajah maupun dihatinya tak dapat terbendung, ia sangat kaget melihat _namja_ yang tengah duduk didepannya."Nikchun-_ssi_? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumahku? Cepat keluar!" ucap Victoria sakratis.

Nikchun hanya tersenyum mendengar pengusiran Victoria itu."Hei! Ayolah! Aku datang kesini hanya untuk ingin minum wine bersamamu! Bukankah kemarin kau memberi tahuku _password_ rumah-mu Victoria-_ssi_?"

"Ohh! _Ne_ aku lupa! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang!" ucap Victoria meremehkan.

"Duduklah! Ayo kita minum bersama!"

Victoria berjalan mendekati sofa dimana Nikchun duduk, ia segera meneguk habis _wine_ yang nikchun tuangkan, mungkin ia sedang berada dalam keadaan kacau belakangan selalu minum _wine_.

"Hei! Victoria-_ssi_! Minumlah perlahan! Kau akan cepat mabuk jika seperti itu!" cegah Nikchun pada Victoria.

Tapi Victoria tidak mendengarkannya, ia terus menuangkan _wine_ dari botol dan menegukknya cepat.

Setengah botol _wine_ sudah Victoria habiskan, pipinya memerah dan tatapan matanya terlihat tak focus, Nikchun segera meraih botol itu dan menyimpannya."Hei! Kau punya masalah? Mau berbagi denganku? Aku mau jadi teman curhatmu! Katakan saja!"

"Hiks .. hiks .. Kyuhyun _Oppa_, hiks, aku rasa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku! Dia sudah mulai mencintai istri sahnya! Aku harus bagaimana? Ini semua gara-gara dirimu! Jika saja saat itu artikel itu tidak muncul mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri sah Kyuhyun _Oppa_! Kau jahat Nickhun-_ah_! Kau jahat!" racau Victoria, namun karena pengaruh _wine_ terlalu kuat, tak lama kemudian ia tertidur pulas di sofa.

Nickhun tersenyum melihat itu, ia segera menggendong Victoria menuju kamarnya, ia membaringkan Victoria dengan hati-hati karena takut jika _yeoja_ ini akan bagun, kemudia ia-pun segera keluar ruangan untuk mematikan semua lilin yang ia hidupkan.

Setelah selesai dengan itu semua Nickhun beranjak meninggalkan aparteman Victoria.

.

.

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

Matahari mulai meninggi, menampakkan cahayanya yang menerangi muka bumi, tapi hingga saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih enggan untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi mereka, hingga ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergetar membangunkan Sungmin, ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah makin memeluknya dengan erat.

Alhasil Sungmin-lah yang harus bangun dan menerima telepon itu.

"_Ne_, _yeoboseyo_?"

". . ." mendengar bentakan dari sang penelpon otomatis Sungmin-pun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, ia segera melihat nama si penelpon itu '_Eomma_' Apa _Eomma_ pulang?

"_Eomma_! Sungminiyeyo!"

". . ."

"Ne, arraseoyo _eomma_ ^^"

". . ."

"_Nee_ .. "

Pliip, Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia terkejut mendapati _wallpaper_ ponsel kKuhyun yang berupa gambar yang kemarin mereka ambil dibukit, Sungmin sedikit malu melihat gambar itu karena ia mencium Kyuhyun, ia tersadar lalu segera membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan pesan Heechul _eomma_nya.

"_Oppa_! _Oppa_!" sahut Sungmin sambil menggoyang badan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak merespon apapun, Sungmin mencoba cara lain, ia ingin menggunakan cara yang lembut, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik._"Bangun Oppa! Eomma meminta kita pergi ke Jeju!"_ bisik Sungmin lembut.

"_Mwo_? _Eomma_?" Kyuhyun langsung terbangun mendengar bisikan Sungmin.

"Ne, _eomma_ ada dirumah sekarang! Eh .. Rumah?" jawab Sungmin sambil berpikir."RUMAH! _Eottohkke_? Apa _eomma_ sudah tau jika Victoria-_ssi_ dirumah? _Eottohkke_ _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin yang baru sadar dengan semuanya, mungkin dia masih setengah sadar saat menerima telepon dari _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang _eomma_ meminta kita pergi Jeju?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Ne_, _eomma_ menunggu kita satu jam lagi dibandara, _eomma_ bilang kita harus pergi Jeju untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Choi _corporation_,"

"_Arraseo_! Lebih baik kau cepat mandi _jagi_, aku akan bertanya pada _eomma_ agar lebih jelas lagi," ujar Kyuhyun samba mengambil ponselnya.

Sungmin hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba menghubungi _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_! Apa _eomma_ sudah pulang!"

". . ."

"Hehehe, _mianhaeyo_! Kami berada di daerah pantai Naksan!"

". . ."

"Untuk apa kami harus hadir?"

". . ."

"_Nee_, satu jam lagi kita bertemu di bandara,"

Pliip, Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia menghela nafas berat."Kenapa aku harus datang?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di bed.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat malas berurusan dengan keluarga Choi, ia sangat malas bertemu dengan keluarga Choi karena ia pasti akan melihat Choi Siwon disana, ah! Alasan mengapa ia malas bertemu Siwon adalah Sungmin! Ya ! Siwon adalah mantan _namjachingu_ Sungmin yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, Kyuhyun tidak suka terhadap _namja_ ini karena ia membuat Sungmin menangis.

Di awal pertemuan mereka, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin sedang menangis karena baru saja diputuskan oleh _namjachingunya_ secara sepihak, ia membantu Sungmin untuk tertawa hari itu, mereka terus bertemu dan saling bertukar cerita tentang hari-hari mereka, sampai takdir memutuskan mereka untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri walaupun, mereka baru bisa merasakan kebahagian itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka jika Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon, karena sebenarnya _namja_ berlesung pipi itu masih mencintai Sungmin, ia sempat menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia memutuskan Sungmin karena kedua orang tuanya, ya, orang tua Siwon menjodohkannya kepada Kim kibum, seorang seniman cantik yang baru selesai menimba ilmu di Amerika, walaupun Siwon dan Kibum sudah menikah tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa risau dengan semua itu, ia takut Siwon akan membawa Sungmin lari darinya.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa _Oppa_ masih tidur? Bukankah kita harus sampai di Seoul satu jam lagi?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena masih melihat Kyuhyun terbaring di bed mereka.

"_Jagi_, lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut _ne_?" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Eh, _waeyo_ _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ayolah _jagi_! Aku tidak mau kesana!"

"Oppa! Kita tidak akan menemukan Siwon _Oppa_ disana! Dia berada di Amerika bersama Kibum _Eonnie_!"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggil Siwon-_ssi_ dengan sebutan _Oppa_?"

"Oh _Oppa_! Akukan hanya memanggilnya _Oppa_! Itu wajarkan! Dia itu beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku!"

"Tapi kau juga memanggilku _Oppa_! Setidaknya berikan aku panggilan berbeda!"

"Aissh! Memang susah berbicara dengan _Oppa_ jika sudah seperti ini! Baiklah akan aku beri panggilan berbeda! Apa panggilan yang _Oppa_ mau? _Yeobo_? _Jagi_? _Honey_? _Baby_? _Oops_! Apa yang aku katakan?" ujar Sungmin sambil menutup bibir dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sungmin."Baiklah aku rasa _jagi_ lebih baik _anhi_! _Anhi_! _Yeobo_ lebih baik! Jadi panggil aku _yeobo_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum _evil_.

Sungmin hanya diam mematung, ia sudah dua kali lepas control seperti ini, yang pertama, kemarin ia mencium Kyuhyun dan yang kedua ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat aneh.

Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyum _evil_-nya, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluk pinggangnya."Cepat _jagi_! Panggil aku _yeobo_!" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Wajah sungmin sudah seperti keriting rebus, ia berusaha menetralkan aliran darahnya."Sudahlah _Oppa_! Cepat mandi! Apa kau ingin dipukuli Heechul _eomma_ karena datang terlambat?" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah! Kali ini kau bisa lolos _jagi_! Tapi kau harus ingat! Kau berhutang padaku!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu kekamar mandi.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun sudah pergi kekamar mandi, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menyiapka pakaian Kyuhyun.

.

.

Incheon International Airport

Heechul tengah menggerutu tak karuan karena, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu anak menantunya di bandara Incheon."Sebenarnya mereka kemana? Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu disini Han!" adu Heechul pada suaminya yang setia mendengarkan setiap gerutuannya.

"Sudahlah Chullie _jagi_, mungkin mereka masih dijalan," jawab Hankyung sambil mengelus punggung istrinya agar ia bisa tenang dan berhenti menggerutu.

"Tapi han—"

"_Eomma_! _Appa_! _Jeosunghaeyo_! Kami terlambat" ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Heechul.

Dan disusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Ya! _Dideul!_ _Eomma_ hampir mati kepanasan menunggu kalian disini!" amuk Heechul pada anak dan menantunya."Sudahlah! Jangan di jawab sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang! Eomma tidak mau lama-lama di Seoul!" lanjut Heechul sambil menarik lengan Hankyung lalu berjalan menuju gate yang sudah ditentukan untuk pesawat pribadi Keluarga cho.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku _eomma_-nya, sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung, mereka masih berdiri ditempat semula sampai Heechul kembali berteriak pada mereka."Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo cepat!"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng istrinya itu untuk segera menyusul _eomma_ dan _appa_ Sungmin masih memandang Heechul dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah _jagi_! Jangan tatapi _eomma_ dengan tatapan seperti itu!" ujar Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan Sungmin kepada Heechul.

"Aku tidak percaya _Oppa_! Apa atmosfir di Amerika mampu membuat _eomma_ seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan tatapan melayang.

"Mungkin! _Anhi_! Mungkin _eomma_ selalu berada di dekat _appa_ jadi seperti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Apa itu berpengaruh?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

.

Mereka-pun pergi bersama ke pulau Jeju dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Cho, di sepanjang perjalanan, Heechul dan Hankyung terus saja bermesraan tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dengan itu-pun segera menarik Sungmin untuk menjauh dari Heechul dan Hankyung dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-pun asik dengan dunia mereka berdua tanpa menyadari bahwa Heechul dan Hankyung melihat mereka.

.

Setelah beberapa lama menempuh perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jeju, akhirnya mereka-pun sampai di pulau Jeju, Heechul langsung menceramahi Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu sering mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan, karena Heechul khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, bahkan setelah sampai di hotel-pun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dilarang untuk keluar, alhasil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-pun hanya duduk bersantai dikamar mereka.

Seperti sekarang ini, mereka tengah duduk diranjang dengan posisi Sungmin tidur di paha Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada sandaran bed sambil memainkan psp-nya, Sungmin menghela nafas berkali-kali karena merasa bosan, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali namun tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun melihat itu tersenyum lalu mematikan psp-nya."_Wae_ _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dahi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya."Aku sangat bosan _Oppa_! Tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan disini!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mau menonton film _jagi_ ? _Oppa_ rasa dikamar ini ada beberapa kaset film yang bisa kita tonton!" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng."_Anhi_! Aku ingin tidur _Oppa_! Apa _Oppa _mau menemaniku? Jangan mainkan psp bodoh itu! _Ne_?" tolak Sungmin sambil melancarkan _puppy_ _eyes_ agar Kyuhyun mau menuruti keinginanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul."Baiklah! Kemari!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bed disisinya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu segera merangkak untuk tidur disamping Kyuhyun, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun."_Oppa_? Katakan kau mencintaiku!" pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memelukanya dengan erat.

"_Saranghae_ Cho Sungmin! _Jeongmal saranghae _" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan akhirnya mereka-pun tertidur pulas.

.

Esok harinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibawa paksa oleh Heechul untuk membeli baju yang akan mereka kenakan di pesta malam nanti, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan Heechul yang terkesan seperti anak muda, walaupun usianya sudah tidak terlalu muda.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka memilah-milah pakaian, kali ini Heechul mengajak Sungmin pulang kehotel dan meriasnya tentu saja Heechul telah menyuruh seorang Stylish untuk membantu dirinya dan Sungmin mempercantik diri, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berdua, mereka-pun merutuki nasib mereka sendiri, selama menunggu Heechul Sungmin, Hankyung bercerita banyak tentang Heechul yang lebih banyak berubah, Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Hahaha? Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ dan _appa_ bertemu dengan Jaejong _ahjumma_ dan Yunho _ahjussi_ disana?" ujar Kyuhyun menertawai cerita Hankyung.

"_Appa_ juga tidak tau! Saat kami sedang pergi liburan tiba-tiba Jaejong datang menyapa kami," jawab Hankyung dengan kesal.

"Pantas saja kelakuan _eomma_ seperti anak muda lagi! Lihatlah Jaejong _ahjumma_ juga seperti itu!" ujar Kyuhyun meledek.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sampai-sampai tertawa sekeras ini?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja selesai dirias.

Hankyung termangu melihat istrinya yang sangat cantik."_An_ .. _anhi_ _yeobo_! Kami tidak membicarakan apapun!" jawab Hankyung terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi _appa_-nya, ia tersadar bahwa Sungmin tak ada disisi Heechul."_Eomma_! Sungmin mana? Kenapa dia tidak keluar bersama _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Eoh_! Sungmin belum selesai! Lihat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan meleleh melihat Sungmin! Tapi kenapa kalian belum mengganti pakaian? Cepat pestanya akan di mulai setengah jam lagi! Aku akan melihat kalian setelah lima belas menit!" jawab Heechul mutlak.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun dan Hankyung segera bergegas bersiap-siap, Heechul tersenyum lalu bergegas kembali kekamarnya dan melihat menantunya, ia sangat terpukau melihat Sungmin yang menggunakan gaun hitam panjang dengan bahu yang terlihat jelas.

"Oh _my_ _good_! Sungmin-_ah_! kau sangat cantik _jag_i! " puji Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan kaca.

"_Jeongmalyo_ _eomma_?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"_Of course honey_! _You're so amazing tonight! _Lebih baik kita gerai rambutmu ini _ne_?"

"_Ne_ _eomma_ !" jawab Sungmin pasrah.

"_Aigoo_! Menantuku cantik sekali! Ayo kita keluar _jagi_! Kyuhyun pasti akan meleleh melihatmu! _Kajja_!".

Heechul-pun membawa Sungmin keluar untuk menemui suami dan _appanya_, saat tiba di luar, seperti yang Heechul katakana, Kyuhyun tak berkedip melihat istrinya yang disulap menjadi putri.

"_Aigoo_ _jagi_! Sudah _eomma_ bilangkan! Lihat bahkan Kyuhyun-pun tak berkedip melihatmu! Kau memang sangat cantik!" ujar Heechul sambil mengelus tangan Sungmin.

"_Eomma_! Bagaimana _eomma _bisa membiarkan Sungmin memakai baju yang memperlihatka bahunya!" bentak Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa kau bercanda hah? Ayolah istrimu ini mempunyai badan yang indah! Jika eomma hanya tunjukann bahunya tidak apa-apakan? Jangan berlebihan! Ayo cepat kita ke bawah! Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!" jawab Heechul dengan tak kalah membentak."Ayo Hannie! Oh ya! Jangan sampai kau membiarkan Sungmin di lirik _namja_ lain! _Arraseo_! _Eomma_ duluan Minnie _jagi_!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Hankyung untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Jika _Oppa_ tidak suka aku akan menggantinya?" ujar Sungmin ketika Heechul dan Hankyung sudah tak terlihat.

"_Anhi_ _jagi_! Sudahlah ayo kita pergi! Nanti kita terlambat!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Sungmin.

Ketika mereka memasuki tempat acara, semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka para tamu undangan saling berbisik-bisik melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tampil begitu sempurna malam ini.

Melihat kedua anaknya sudah datang, Heechul segera menghampiri mereka dan membawa mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Choi.

Terlihat raut wajah tidak senang Kyuhyun dan raut wajah tegang Sungmin, Sungmin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat ketika melihat Siwon dan istrinya menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! _Annyeonghaseyo_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Sungmin-_ah_!" sapa istri Siwon yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim kibum.

"Ah! _Ne_ _annyeonghaseyo_ Kibum _Eonnie_!" jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Wahh, kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi! Lihat semua pandangan tertuju pada kalian!" puji Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Gomawoyo_ _Eonnie_," sungmin sedikit bingung menghadapi Kibum dan Siwon, dari tadi Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya diam dan mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

"Oh tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya tamuku sudah datang!" ujar Kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun dalam keheningan, Sungmin terus mengcengkram tangan Kyuhyun hingga lengan jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan menjadi kusut.

"Kyu-_ah_! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Ayo aku kenalkan pada istriku! Aku pinjam dulu ya Sungmin-ssi!" ujar teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah di tarik _namja_ tinggi nan kurus itu, sungguh hatinya sangat tidak rela meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon berdua, Sungmin hanya diam tak bersuara, begitu juga Siwon, mereka dalam suasana yang benar-benar kaku sekarang, hingga Siwon mencoba membuka perbincangan.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu Sungmin-_ah_?" tawar Siwon pada Sungmin.

"_Ah_, ne _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin kikuk.

Siwon-pun pergi membawa dua gelas _wine_ untuk dirinya dan sungmin.

Mereka mulai mengobrol ringan dan diiringi canda tawa, tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya mencoba mencari Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. ia tersenyum lega menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, namun ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat menakutkan, ia sangat mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Sungmin-pun merencanakan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun tak marah padanya, ia tersenyum ketika sudah mendapat ide, dari kejauhan Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun."_Yeobo_! _Nan_ _yeogisseo_!" panggil Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Siwon membelalakan matanya tak percaya."_Yeo_ .. _yeobo_?" ucap Siwon terbata-bata, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Wonnie! Kau kenapa?" suara lembut Kibum menyadarkan Siwon.

Dengan cepat Siwon membuang pandanganya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu segera memandang wajah istrinya." _Anhi_ Bummie _jagi_! Apa kau sudah selesai berbincang dengan tamumu?" jawab Siwon cepat.

Kibum tersenyum lalu segera merengkuh tangan suaminya itu."_Ne_ aku sudah selesai! Ayo kita sapa tamu yang lain!" ujar Kibum sambil menarik Siwon menemui tamu yang lain.

.

"_Yeo_ .. _yeobo_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan tergagap, ia menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap tak percaya padanya."_Wae_? Bukankah tadi _Oppa_ yang memintaku untuk memanggil _Oppa _ 'Yeobo'" tanya Sungmin sambil merengkuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ulangi _jagi_!" perintah Kyuhun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menggenggam kedua tanga Kyuhyun yang menangkup pipinya."_Yeobo_! ujar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin meninggalkan ruang acara, ia menarik Sungmin menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 5 gedung hotel ini, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menjadi aneh dan berubah 360 derajat ketika Sungmin memanggilnya _yeobo_.

BRUKK

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

BRAKK

Kali ini _namja_ tinggi itu membantingkan tubuhnya ke bed lalu menekan pelipis kepalanya beberapa kali, Sungmin segera menghampiri suaminya itu, ia memeluknya dari belakang."_Waeyo_ _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya untuk menatap Sungmin, ia segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mencium dahi istrinya itu. "_Jagiya_!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin terpejam menikmati elusan itu."_Wae_ _Oppa_?"

"Panggil aku _yeobo_ sekali lagi!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil membawa wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"_Yeobo_? Memangnya kenapa _Oppa_? Apa _Oppa_ tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"_Anhi_! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak suka? Apa kau tidak lihat tadi wajah Siwon-_ssi_ ? Sangat lucu ketika kau memanggilku _yeobo_!" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ck! Wajah _Oppa_ juga lucu!"

"Aissh! Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku? Hah?" kesal Kyuhyun karena Sungmin terkesan membela Siwon.

"Kenapa aku harus membelanya _Oppa_? Kenapa wajah kalian berubah menjadi lucu? Apa suara-ku aneh?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Suaramu indah itulah sebabnya wajahku jadi lucu mendengarnya! _Yeobo_ _saranghae_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Suara istriku ini sangat indah!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"_Gomawo_, _naddo_ _saranghae_ _yeobo_!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu Sungmin membukakan jas dan dasi Kyuhyun perlahan."Lebih baik _Oppa_ pergi mandi! Lihat wajah _Oppa_ sudah kusut seperti baju yang tidak di setrika sama sekali!" lanjut Sungmin sambil mengelus wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari bed dan diikuti Sungmin.

CUPP

"_Saranghae_!" .Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu meraba pipi-nya yang Kyuhyun cium, ia beranjak untuk membersihkan make-up yang menempel di wajahnya, ia mengikat rambutnya hingga membuat leher dan bahunya terlihat jelas, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berdering, ia tersenyum lalu segera berjalan menuju balkon untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Eommaaaaaaaaaaa_! _Appaaaaaaa_!"

". . ."

"_Ne_! Putri kalian ini baik-baik saja! Kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak pulang! Tega sekali!"

". . ."

"_Ne_! _Arraseoyo_!"

". . ."

"_Ne_! _Naddo_ _saranghae_!"

Pliip, Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menikmati pemandangan pulau Jeju di malam hari.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan _ahgassi_ ? Disini dingin," suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi Sungmin, ia menutupi bahu Sungmin dengan selimut kecil yang ia bawa dari dalam.

"_Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali keluar di malam hari! Ini musim dingin _jagi_! Apa lagi pakaian yang kau gunakan itu terbuka! Masuklah! Bisa-bisa kau demam!"

"Peluk aku agar aku tidak terlalu kedinginan _Oppa_!" elak Sungmin agar Kyuhyun mengijinkannya untuk diam diluar.

"Ck! Kau ini! _Arraseo_!" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa jika _Oppa_ memelukku aku selalu merasa hangat?"

"Kenapa? _Oppa_ juga tidak tau! Jika _Oppa_ memelukmu _Oppa_ juga merasakan hal yang sama _jagi_!"

"_Oppa_! _Saranghae_! _Oppa_ harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku? _Ne_!"

"_Naddo_ _saranghae_! _Oppa_ janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Kau juga harus berjanji!"

"_Ne_! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Oppa_!"

"_Gomawo_ _jagi_!"

"_Oppa_! _Oppa_ harus berjanji akan membawa aku melihat bintang musim semi nanti _ne_?"

"_Arraseo_! _Yaksokhae_!"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan laut yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang langsung menghadap kelaut, oleh sebab itu Sungmin betah berada di balkon.

"_Jagi_!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, namun tak ada sahutan."_Jagi_? Apa kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Sungmin, namun tetap tak ada sahutan."Ck! Seharusnya kau masuk dari tadi! Lihat bahkan kau sampai tertidur disini!" lanjutnya sambil menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal_ _style_ dan menidurkannya di bed.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya."Dikamar? Bukankah aku berada di balkon bersama _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri."Eh? Dimana _Oppa_?" lanjutnya, ia-pun beranjak untuk mencari Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tak menemukan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi berharap menemukan Kyuhyun disana, tapi nihil, sosok Kyuhyun tak ia temukan disana, lalu Sungmin menuju balkon, hasilnya tetap sama, Kyuhyun tak ada.

Sungmin hendak menelponnya, namun Kyuhyun meninggalkan _handphone_-nya di kamar.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi, ia merasa kepanasan karena masih menggunakan gaun pesta, ia mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Dan setelah lima belas menit-pun Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersandar bed sambil memainkan _handphonenya_, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal, ia berjalan mendekati bed lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, tanpa menyapa suaminya itu.

Mungkin ia merasa sebal karena ditinggalkan tidur sendirian, posisinya sekarang memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat Sungmin yang cuek padanya.'_Wae_? _Apa dia marah aku tinggal sendiri?_' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, ia segera menyimpan handphone-nya lalu menatap Sungmin yang memunggunginya."_Jagi_!" sahut Kyuhyun , namun Sungmin tak bergeming, Kyuhyun-pun mencoba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang lalu membawa _yeoja_ itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau mandi tengah malam seperti ini _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu, meskipun Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat ini tapi _yeoja_ ini belum benar-benar tertidur dan ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sungmin marah padanya."Hei! Jawab aku! Kau belum tidurkan _jagi_?"

Sungmin tetap tak bergeming, ia tidak membuka matanya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya sendirian, ia benar-benar tidak suka jika ia ditinggal tidur sendirian.

Dulu ia pernah marah seminggu _full_ pada _eomma_-nya karena _eomma_-nya meninggalkan ia tidur sendirian, mungkin kejadian itu akan terulang dan menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tahu Sungmin masih terjaga dan sengaja memejamkan matanya, Sungmin memang sengaja mendiamkannya karena marah, kemudian ia menyungingkan senyum _evilnya_, ia mendapat ide untuk membuat Sungmin mau berbicara padanya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Dengan sengaja ia membuat nafasnya menari-nari di permukaan wajah Sungmin, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin hingga tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melempar tatapan sinis pada Kyuhyun."Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan? _Oppa_ mengganggu tidurku!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Ia benar-benar merasakan saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, Sungmin merasa mati kutu, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak di luar kendali ketika merasa nafas Kyuhyun menari-nari di permukaan wajahnya.

Tapi ia masih ingat, bahwa ia tengah marah pada Kyuhyun, oleh karena itu ia berusaha keras untuk menertralkan detak jantungnya dan berusaha agar bersikap ketus pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, ia berhasil membuat Sungmin bangun, sikap Sungmin ketus padanya itu menandakan ia benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun, sekarang wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 5 cm lagi, Kyuhyun semakin menyungingkan senyum _evil_-nya yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

Termasuk Sungmin, ia menelan salivanya melihat _smirk_ _evil_ Kyuhyun yang mengembang, apalagi jarak wajahnya yang cukup dekat membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir normal.

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan telunjuknya."Kenapa kau mendiamkanku _jagi_?".

Sungmin tersentak merasakan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang menari-nari di wajahnya, ia semakin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan jarinya tepat di bibirnya, dengan cepat Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya, lalu ia segera membalikkan posisinya kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya."Jagi! Kau ini kenapa? Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali mencoba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin berontak, tapi semakin ia berontak semakin Kyuhyun kencang memeluknya, hingga akhirnya Sungmin-pun menyerah, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang."Kau tidak menjawabku _jagi_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya ke-kepala Sungmin.

"_Oppa_! Kau menggangu tidurku!" bentak Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, saat Sungmin membalikan badannya hidungnya tepat bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyuhyun, mereka cukup lama dalam keadaan hening, hingga Kyuhyun membuat kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Jadi kau marah karena aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Sungmin."_Mianhae_ _jagi_! Tapi kenapa kau bangun? Bukankah tadi kau sudah tidur? Aku meninggalkanmu karena _appa_ mengajakku berbicara," jelas Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tak marah lagi padanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sudah tau Kyuhyun meninggalkanya karena ia pergi bersama _appa_-nya, tapi ia masih enggan berbicara dengan suaminya itu.

"Kau tau _jagi_? _Appa_ sudah meminta cucu!" ujar Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Sungmin tersendat.

'Uhuuk ,, uhuukk ..'

Sungmin segera beranjak untuk mengambil air minum dan diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya,ia meneguk satu gelas air dengan cepat, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan pelan."Jadi bagaimana _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang tengah _blushing_.

"Aku mau tidur!" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan kembali ke bed tentu saja diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"_Jagi_!" panggil Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menggoda Sungmin.

"_Oppa_! Sudah aku bilang aku mau tidur! Kenapa _Oppa_ masih mengajakku berbicara!" kesal Sungmin sambil beranjak meninggalkan bed, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahanya."Kau mau kemana? _Jagi_," tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku mau tidur _Oppa_! Lepaskan!" jawab Sungmin ketus."Kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran."Aku rasa sofa itu lebih baik! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"_Anhi,_ aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu tidur disana! Sudah ayo kita tidur! _Oppa_ tidak akan mengganggumu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin agar tidur disampingnya."_Jagi_! Aku ingin mempunyai _aegi_! _Ne_? _Ne_?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Aku juga mau _Oppa_! Siapa yang tidak mau?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"_Sirheo_!" jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, ia memulainya dari mencium kening Sungmin, kedua kelopak matanya, lalu menelusuri wajah Sungmin dan berhenti di bibirnya."Aku ingin _aegi_ _jagi_!"

SKIP TIME

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjuka pukul dua belas tengah malam lebih, namun Donghae masih sibuk dengan semua _file_-_file_ pasiennya, sesekali ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar sudah lelah karena bekerja nonstop dari tadi pagi, bahkan ia belum sempat melihat Hyukkie, karena saking menumpuknya pekerjaannya.

Waktu makan siang ia hanya memesan sebuah _jajangmyun_ lalu diantarkan keruangannya, saat ini-pun ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya makan malam.

.

Saat ini Hyukkie tengah mengamati ponselnya, ia masih duduk di meja kerjanya, ia sangat merindukan Donghae, hari ini _namja_ ikan itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapan Hyukkie, Hyukkie belum melihat _namja_ itu setelah kemarin mereka makan malam bersama.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan _namja_ ikan itu sambil membawakan satu _hot_ _coffe_, karena Hyukkie dengar Donghae akan lembur belakangan ini.

Tok Tok Tok.

Hyukkie mengetuk pintu ruangan Donghae.

"Masuk!" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Hae-_ah_!" sapa Hyukkie sambil menyimbulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

Donghae tersentak mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya."Hyuk .. Hyukkie-_ah_! Masuk!"

"Hae-_ah_! Apa kau sibuk? Apa aku menganggu?"

"_Anhi_ Hyukkie-_ah_! Kau tidak menganggu! Masih ada tiga _file_ lagi yang harus aku selesaikan! Duduklah! Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"_Anhi_! Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu! Seharian ini aku belum melihatmu! _Eoh_, , ini untukmu!"

"_Eoh_! _Gomawo_ Hyukkie-_ah_! Tunggu sebentar! Aku harus menyelesaikan _file_-_file_ ini!"

"_Eoh_!" jawab Hyukkie singkat.

Kemudian ia menunggu Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan Donghae, perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, ia-pun terlelap disana.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya Donghae selesai menyelsaikan tugasnya, ia hendak menyapa Hyukkie namun ia urungkan niat itu karena ia meliaht Hyukkie terlelap di sofa, Donghae tersenyum kecil, ia menghampiri Hyukkie lalu berjongkok untuk bisa melihat wajahnya, Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukkie."Kau lelah? Kenapa tidak pulang? Lagipula bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu Hyukkie-_ah_? Tunggu sebentar! Kita pulang! Aku harus mengganti pakaianku dulu!" ujar Donghae kemudia beranjak melepas jas dokternya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan lusa, ia mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang ke rumahnya sambil menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal_ _style_

.Di sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir, para perawat saling berbisik-bisik melihat Donghae yang menggendong Hyukkie.

Di tempat parkir ia berpapasan dengan dokter Kang, Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu segera mengantarkan Hyukkie.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Donghae langsung membaringkan Hyukkie di kamarnya, sesudah itu Donghae tidak bergegas pulang, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar Hyukkie, mungkin ia terlalu lelah untuk pulang menuju apartemennya sendiri, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Hyukkie.

.

.

Hyukkie tersenyum senang ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sudah berada di kamarnya, ia tahu pasti siapa yang mengantarkannya pulang.

Siapa lagi jika bukan pangeran ikannya Lee Donghae, Hyukkie semakin senang karena menemukan Donghae tengah terlelap di sofa kamarnya, perlahan Hyukkie berjalan mendekati Donghae sambil membawa selimutnya, ia-pun terlelap di sofa berdua bersama Donghae.

Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat, entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak Donghae-pun membalas pelukan Hyukkie.

.

"Arrghh!"

Victoria membanting seluruh benda yang ada di hadapannya."KYUHYUN OPPA MILIKKU! CAMKAN ITU LEE SUNGMIN ! ARRGHH !" teriak Victoria di depan cermin kamarnya.

Setelah melihat _hot_ _news_ di internet yang memuat artikel.'PASANGAN MUDA DARI KELUARGA CHO DAN KELUARGA CHOI YANG TERLIHAT SANGAT SERASI' Victoria membabi buta, ia melemparkan benda apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia meneguk satu botol _wine_ sekaligus, dan sekarang ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin, muka memerah begitu juga matanya, rambut yang berantakan, maskara yang luntur, wajah pucat pasi, membuat dirinya-pun terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

PRANGG !

Mungkin Victoria sendiri tak tahan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, sehingga ia menghancurkan cermin tak berdosa di depannya dengan menggunakan botol wine."Arrgg! Kenapa hiks, hiks, kenapa harus seperti ini? Kyuhyun _Oppa_ milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh memlikinya selain aku? Hiks! Kyuhyun _Oppa_ milikku!" jerit Victoria sambil berjongkok di depan pecahan cermin di depannya."_Anhi_! _Anhi_! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku harus merebut Kyuhyun _Oppa_ kembali dari tangan _yeoja_ _babo_ itu! _Geurae_! Aku harus merebutnya kembali! Aku akan membalasmu Lee sungmin lihat saja nanti!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin.

.

.

Saat Sungmin masuk kerumah, _moodnya_ yang bagus tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jelek karena melihat Victoria sedang duduk santai di sofa rumahnya, Sungmin mendengus kesal ketika Victoria berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia-pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

Victoria tersenyum licik menatap kepergian Sungmin,_Yeoja_ itu-pun memulai rencana yang pikirkan semalam, ia merangkul tangan Kyuhyun dan bermanja-manjaan disana."_Oppa_! Temani aku jalan-jalan! Sebentar saja _ne_?" pinta Victoria sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyeo_-nya, yang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah Vic! Aku baru saja pulang dari Jeju! Lain kali saja!" tolak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Victoria yang membuatnya risih.

"Ayolah _Oppa_! Hanya sebentar temani aku berjalan ke taman di depan! _ne_?" paksa Victoria sambil menarik Kyuhyun secara paksa.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Victoria, namun ia sangat terkejut ketika Victoria menariknya ke mobil, kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi."Bukankah kita mau ketaman Vic? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin berdua bersama _Oppa_! Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua! _Oppa_ selalu sibuk dengan istri _Oppa_ dan melupakan aku!" ujar Victoria sambil memasang _puppy_ _eyes_ yang menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia tidak menolak atau memprotes tindakan Victoria ini.

.

"Nyonya muda, apakah anda sudah sarapan?" sapa Kepala pelayan Kim di depan kamar Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menyimbulkan kepalanya di balik pintu, ia terlihat pucat dan lemas."Kim _ahjumma_ .. Aku mual dan pusing! Masuklah _ahjumma_! Temani aku!" jawab Sungmin lemah.

Kepala pelayan Kim segera meraba dahi Sungmin untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, tapi saat ia rasakan, suhu tubuh Sungmin biasa-biasa saja."Nyonya apakah Nyonya sudah sarapan?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim sambil mengamati tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggangguk lemah."Masuklah _ahjumma_! Temani aku! Aku sangat lemas dan pusing!" jawab Sungmin sambil menarik Kepala pelayan Kim untuk masuk kekamarnya, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan diikuti Kepala pelayan Kim di belakangnya.

"_Ahjumma_! Belakangan ini aku menjadi lebih _sensitive_ dan selalu mual dan pusing di pagi hari!" keluh Sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur dipangkuan Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kepala pelayan Kim mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang lewat sentuhan itu."Apa mungkin nyonya sedang mengalami _morning_ _sick_?" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim yang membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"_Ne_? _Morning_ _sick_! Tidak mungkin _ahjumma_! Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin karena semalam aku memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka," ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Kepala pelayan Kim tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin."_Ne,_ Nyonya muda! Kalau begitu saya permisi! Akan saya siapkan bubur untuk nyonya," ujar Kepala pelayan Kim sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin pov.

"Apa mungkin nyonya sedang mengalami morning sick?"

_Omona_! Apa yang di katakan Kepala pelayan Kim benar? Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi _eomma_? _Jeongmal_? Aisshh! Tunggu dulu siapa tahu aku memang masuk angin! Ahh lihat saja nanti.

Ini sudah seiminggu sejak malam itu!

Ahh! _Molla_!

Sungmin pov end.

.

"_Oppa_! Kita jalan-jalan disini ya!" ujar Victoria ketika mereka telah sampai di Myeongdong.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia sedang memikirkan istri tercintanya saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Victoria membawanya, tiba-tiba Victoria berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan Myeongdong lalu

CUPP

Victoria mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cukup lama lalu kembali merengkuh tangan Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kyuhyun termangu melihat apa yang Victoria lakukan, ia tak bergeming, ia hanya terus mengikuti kemana Victoria menariknya.

Victoria tersenyum menang, ia melepaskan ciumannya setelah ia melihat orang yang ia suruh menggambil gambar selesai memotret.

Sebenarnya yang Victoria rencanakan adalah membuat scandal dengan Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin kembali terpuruk, mungkin ia ingin membalas dendam mengenai artikel yang ia baca semalam.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria berada di Myeongdong berjam-jam,Victoria sengaja menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu cepat pulang kerumah sebelum artikel mengenai dirinya dan Kyuhyun beredar di media masa, ia tersenyum mengingat rencananya berjalan dengan lancer, tiba-tiba ponsel Victoria bergeta menandakan ada pesan masuk disana.

Ia menyeringai dan bergumam dalam hatinya setelah membaca pesan tersebut._'Lihat saja Sungmin-ah! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresimu setelah melihat foto-foto itu! Aku harap kau hancur perlahan setelah ini!_'

"Vicky-_ah_! Ayo kita pulang! Aku lelah!" keluh Kyuhyun pada Victoria.

Sungguh ia ingin cepat pulang dan melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kurang baik tadi pagi, ia sangat kesal pada Victoria karena mengajaknya dari pagi hingga siang ini-pun _yeoja_ itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda pulang secepatnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang saat bersama Victoria.

"Lima belas menit lagi _Oppa_? _Ne_! Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini! Lagi pula belakangan ini kita jarang seperti ini!" elak Victoria sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk melihat sebuah atraksi yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan kembali mengikuti Victoria, ia benar-benar punya firasat buruk sekarang, Kyuhyun merogoh _handphonenya_ lalu meremasnya kencang, ia menatap layar ponsel itu lekat.  
Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk."Kim _Ahjumma_?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun-pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Ne_ _Kim_ _ahjumma_!"

". . ."

"_Mworago_? _Arraseo_! Aku akan pulang sekarang juga!"

Pliip, Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu segera berlari mencari taksi meninggalkan Victoria yang menyeringai menatap kepergiannya.

'_Kenapa Oppa? Apa istrimu berulah karena melihat foto-foto itu? Rasakan apa yang aku rasakan Sungmin! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah! Aku harus membuatmu pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun Oppa untuk selamanya! Selamanya! Ya! Tentu saja selamanya!_' gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

"_Eoh_! Aku lupa! Seharusnya aku mencari apa judul artikel foto-foto itu di internet!" ujar Victoria.

Ia-pun segera menyalakan _system_ _browser_ di _handphone_-nya, hanya beberapa menit ia kembali menyeringai melihat apa yang ada di layar _handphone_-nya."DIREKTUR MUDA PERUSAHAAN CHO MASIH MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGAN MODEL VICTORIA SONG ? Hahaha judul artikel yang bagus! Ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Lee Sungmin _yeoja_ _babo_ yang berani mengambil Kyuhyun _Oppa_ dariku!" ujar Victoria sambil berjalan santai menuju mobilnya.

.

"_Ahjussi_! Apakah kita bisa lebih cepat lagi?" pinta Kyuhyun pada supir taksi, dari tadi ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban.  
Kepala pelayan Kim bilang Sungmin sempat pingsan ketika melihat _headline_ di salah satu penyiar berita di salah satu televisi.

Kyuhyun segera membuka _system_ internet di _handphone_-nya, ia sangat terkejut mendapati _hot_ _news_ diinternet 'DIREKTUR MUDA PERUSAHAAN CHO MASIH MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGAN MODEL VICTORIA SONG ?'

Kyuhyun terus mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak berguna.

.

"_MWOYA_ _IGIE_?" teriak Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televisi yang menyala dihadapannya.

'Uhuuk .. Uhuuk !'

Hyukkie tersendat melihat apa yang Donghae teriyaki, ia segera mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Sungmin, tak lama kemudian _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu mengangkatnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_?"

". . ."

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan datang bersama Donghae jadi tunggu aku!"

". . ."

Pliip, Hyukkie segera mengakhiri panggilannya."_Kajja_! Sungmin tidak baik-baik saja!" ajak Hyukkie sambil menyiapkan peralatan dokternya, kemudian berlari menuju mobil Hyukkie.

"Apa suami Sungmin itu gila?" ujar Donghae sambil mengikuti Hyukkie menuju mobilnya.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, ia dan Hyukkie sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, setelah dua puluh menit kemudian mereka-pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Cho.

Mereka langsung di sambut Kepala pelayan Kim di depan rumah.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_! Nyonya muda ada di kamarnya! Silahkan!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim sambil membingbing Donghae Hyukkie menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Saat sampai di depan pintu Hyukkie langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah terbaring di bednya."Minnie-min!" panggil Hyukkie sambil memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin.

"_Eonnie_, _Oppa_," sapa Sungmin lemah.

"Minnie-min kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hyukie."_Eonnie_! Aku lemas seperti ini! Jelas saja aku ini tidak baik-baik saja!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkup kedua pipi Hyukkie.

"Bukan! Maksudku disini!" tanya Hyukkie sambil menunjuk dada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak _Eonnie_! _Aigoo_, Dokter Lee! Bisakah kalian memeriksa keadaanku? Aku benar-benar pusing, mual dan lemas!" keluh Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan."Dasar! Kau masih saja suka mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kesal Hyukkie sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sungmin."Kau mual? Pusing dan lemas? Apa kau sudah sarapan tadi pagi Minnie-min?" lanjut Hyukkie sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop dari tasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan hyukkie."_Ne_ _eonnie_! Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi!" jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Apa kau masuk angin Minnnie-min?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekat kemudian meraba dahi Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin menyetujiu opini Donghae.

"Bagaimana Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukkie yang sedang memeriksa detak jantung Sungmin.

"Detak jantung-nya normal! Tapi aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya! Aku rasa kita harus bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit! Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak memanggil dokter pribadimu! Kau tahu-kan aku ini dokter jantung! Dan Donghae! Dia itu dokter kanker! Bagaimana kami bisa tahu lebih detail tentangmu!" jawab Hyukkie panjang lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum tidak bersalah."Hehehe! Oh iya! _Oppa_ bagaimana hasil tes itu? _Oppa_ belum memberiku kabar?" jawab Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Iya hasil tes itu keluar kemarin! Hasilnya _negative_ Minnie-min! Kau senang?" jawab Donghae sambil menampilkan senyum mautnya, Sungmin mengangguk senang dengan wajah berbinar.

Hyukkie menatap Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian."Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kalian tidak melibatkanku?" kesal Hyukkie sambil melempar _deathglare_ pada Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian.

"Hehehe _mian_!" jawab Sungmin sambil membentuk V sight di tanganya.

"Ya–!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit Minnie-min! Aku khawatir anemia-mu kambuh!" relai Donghae sambil menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal_ _style_ menuju mobilnya dan diikuti Hyukkie di belakangnya.

Saat di halaman rumah mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari taksi, Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Donghae, ia menatap Hyukkie dan Donghae bergantian, sorot matanya seperti mengatakan TOLONG-AKU ! – AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN KYUHYUN-OPPA.  
Donghae dan hyukkie sangat mengerti arti pandangan Sungmin, mereka berdua-pun mengangguk mengerti, Donghae mempercepat langkah menuju mobilnya begitu juga dengan Hyukkie.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang termangu di halaman rumah mewah itu.

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong chingdeul! Fi bawa chap 7 nihh! Come here! Hehehe  
Mian nihh chingudeul Fi publish malem, soalnya baru smpt!  
Chingudeul, Mian ya kl masih banyak typo(s) bertebaran, nihh pusing Fi blm ilang-ilang juga, hadoohh =.="  
Chingudeul yang minta NC jeongmal mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fi masih dibawah umur, gk tahu kerasukan evil apa jadi bisa bikin potongan cerita diatas!  
#ngumpet di cangkang ddangkko  
Heehehe  
Vic ketauan bohongnya nanti aja ya! Kurang seru kl kebongkar sekarang, ff ini emang nambah terus konfliknya jadi kesannya jadi kayak sinetron gpp-kan soalnya Fi mau bikin ff ini  
rada panjang, masih semangat gak nungguinnya? Fi bikin Ming nya hamil lho! Hehehe#plaak  
Oh ya! Yang mau tau umur Fi! Fi itu masih anak SMP kelas VIII wkwkwk  
98 Line Hayoo~~~ yang manggil Fi eonni! Umur kalian emang kalian saeng Fi atau Eonnie Fi?  
Kenapa Fi bisa punya akun? Ini akun punya eonniedeul Fi hehehe  
Fi cuma ikut nge-publish  
**

**Ayo jangan lupa kasih review kritik + saran yang membangun ! Fi tunggu!  
Kl fi publish Ff nya mlm mulu gpp kan? Ya, ya? Hehehe**

**Reviewers gomawo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` :**

**Secret BlackHeart - Kim Soo Hyun - Shywona489 – imsmL - cho sarie – Caxiebum - dyakuro34-7 – tifafawookie - eunhae25 - Cho Hyun Jin - S.J. 1315 - Rima KyuMin Elf – Pipin - choi wonsa – choshikyumin – Babycuttie - nadia kyuminshipper elf'orever - choco95 - Cho fani – KyuMinChagiii – Evilevigne - Turtles - Cho SungHyun – AnakKyuMin – Valentina - Park Ha Rin - Cho Miku - kyukyu10 - rikha-chan - HyunMing joo – Chikyumin - QMingKyutes137 – siticho - kyumin forever**

**Akhir kata: Aku padamu chingudeul! Hahaha  
#plaakk  
Annyeong!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Hurt Here -  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampuan dibawah standar**.NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, UNLIKE LIKE DON'T READ!**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0  
Chapter 8**

_**Happy reading  
sorry for typo(s)**_

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget melihat Sungmin berada di pangkuan _namja_ yang berada di foto-foto beberapa hari yang lalu bersama sungmin, ia diam membatu di tempatnya, Kyuhyun semakin merasa menciut ketika Sungmin menatapnya sinis.

Ia hendak menghampiri mereka, namun dalam sekejap mobil _Audi_ hitam milik _namja_ tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kedalam rumah untuk menanyakan kepada Kepala pelayan Kim, namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk ketika Kepala pelayan Kim menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.  
Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa apa-apa ketika orang yang menjaganya dari kecil itu menatapnya seperti itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mobil tadi dari belakang.

.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega ketika mobil yang membawa Sungmin berhenti di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul, ia mengikuti kemana _namja_ tadi membawa Sungmin,Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan kamar nomor 1375 itu, ia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin dari kaca yang terdapat dipintu, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar _namja_ yang bersama Sungmin itu akan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, ia-pun segera berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Ia bernafas lega ketika _namja_ tersebut keluar bersama seorang _yeoja_ dari kamar Sungmin, ia-pun segera bergegas untuk masuk ke kamar itu, namun tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, terpaksa ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

". . ."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya, ia tahu pasti siapa orang yang menelponnya itu.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_!"

". . ."

"Tapi _eomma_! Sungmin di rumah sakit sekarang! Aku harus menemaninya!"

". . ."

"_Arraseo_!"

Pliip, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.  
Ia berjalan gontai menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia sangat kesal pada _eomma_nya yang menyuruhnya melakukan _konferensi_ _pers_ terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Sungmin di temani Kepala pelayan Kim.

.

Sungmin tengah menatap lurus ke atas hingga seseorang mengintrupsinya, ia menghela nafas berat ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di balik pintu."Untuk apa kau kesini? Kau tidak perlu menjengukku! Pulanglah! Kehadiranmu membuat duniaku menjadi sempit!" ujar Sungmin sakratis pada Victoria.

Victoria menyeringai mendengar usiran Sungmin."Benarkah nyonya Cho? Kasihan sekali kalau begitu!" jawab Victoria sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin."Tapi aku tidak akan pergi dari hidupmu sebelum Kyuhyun _Oppa_ kembali bersamaku!" lanjut Victoria sambil membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak mendengar penuturan Victoria."_Ck_! Coba saja kalau bisa! Bagaimana Kyuhyun _Oppa_ akan tahan bersama _yeoja_ pembohong sepertimu! Kau pikir kebohonganmu itu tak akan terbongkar hah? Lihat saja nanti Victoria song! Akan ku buktikan padamu!" jawab Sungmin membentak.

Victoria membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin."_Mworago_?" tanya Victoria sambil menjambak rambut Sungmin dengan kasar.

"_Ahhh_!" Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika Victoria menjambak rambutnya.

BRAKK

Suara pintu di buka dengan keras.

PLAKK

Kepala pelayan Kim menampar pipi Victoria hingga memar karenanya."DASAR _YEOJA_ TIDAK TAU DIRI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NYONYA MUDA! LEPASKAN! KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA? KAU HANYA SEORANG _YEOJA_ YANG TIDAK TAU DIRI DATANG DAN MERUSAK KEHIDUPAN ORANG LAIN! KAU PIKIR SELAMA INI TUAN MUDA MEMPERTAHANMU KARENA DIA MASIH MENCINTAIMU! TIDAK KAU SALAH NONA VICTORIA SONG! DIA MEMPERTAHANKANMU KARENA DIA KASIHAN PADAMU! CAMKAN ITU! DIA KASIHAN PADAMU! SEKARANG PERGI DARI SIN!" bentak Kepala pelayan Kim dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah karena marah dan jari yang menunjuk pintu keluar.

Victoria memegangi pipinya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis sekaligus membunuh, Sungmin hanya menganggapi senyuman itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Nyonya muda apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim sambil merapihkan rambut Sungmin yang berantakan karena Victoria.

Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kepala pelayan Kim."Aku baik-baik saja _Ahjumma_! Kau benar-benar hebat! Kau menamparnya dengan keras lihat pipinya sampai memar!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, saya tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa menamparnya sekeras itu nyonya, tangan saya _reflex_ melakukan semua itu ketika saya melihat dia menjambak rambut nyonya"

"_Ahjumma_! Yang _Ahjumma_ katakan benar! Aku mengalami _morning_ _sick_! Aku positif hamil! Usia kandunganku baru menginjak satu bulan!" ujar Sungmin sumringah.

"Benarkah nyonya?"

"_Ne!_ _Ahjumma! _Dokter bilang sejak beberapa minggu kebelakang janin ini sudah ada dalam perutku, tapi aku tidak merasakannya! _Ahjumma _masih ingat saat satu bulan yang lalu Heechul _eomma _mengurung kami waktu itu? Kira-kira seminggu setelah itu janin ini tumbuh," jelas Sungmin sambil berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu selamat! Anda akan menjadi _eomma_! Anda pasti akan menjadi _eomma_ yang baik bagi putra dan putri anda nyonya!"

"_Ne_, aku harap begitu! Tapi perjalananku kedepannya tidak akan mudah _Ahjumma_! _Yeoja_ aneh itu pasti akan selalu berusaha merusak semuanya, _Ahjumma_! Jangan beri tahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun _Oppa_! _Ne_? Yang tahu hal ini hanya aku, Kim _Ahjumma_, Donghae _Oppa_ dan Hyukkie _Eonnie_!"

"_Ne_, saya mengerti nyonya muda!" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim mantap.

.

'_Ck! coba saja kalau bisa! Bagaimana Kyuhyun Oppa akan tahan bersama yeoja pembohong sepertimu! Kau pikir kebohonganmu itu tak akan terbongkar hah? Lihat saja nanti Victoria song! Akan ku buktikan padamu!'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Victoria, sekarang ia sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.  
Sungguh pantang menyerah _yeoja_ ini, meskipun ia telah mendapat bentakan dan tamparan dari Kepala pelayan Kim tapi ia tetap bertahan di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"_Ck_! Sakit sekali tamparan nenek tua itu! Pipiku sampai memar! Akan aku balas kau! Lihat saja nanti!" ujar Victoria sambil menyeringai.

.

"_Ne, s_aya dan Victoria-_ssi_ sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas di hadapan seluruh wartawan yang tengah memenuhi lobi perusahaan Cho corporation.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan foto ini?" tanya salah satu wartawan disana.

"_Eoh_! Foto itu hanya rekayasa!" jawab pengacara Kyuhyun yang mendampinginya.

"Apakah anda masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Victoria-_ssi_? Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Tidak! Sejak satu tahun lalu kami sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun! Aku sudah menikah saat ini dan kehidupanku baik-baik saja!" bantah Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas waktu wartawan sekalian! Kami permisi!" pamit pengacara Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badanya dan diikuti Kyuhyun, mereka-pun meninggalkan temapat _konferensi_ _pers_ tersebut.

"Jinki-_ya_! Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang istriku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya.

"_Ne_ _sajangnim_! Nyonya Sungmin memilih di rawat dirumah! Sekarang dia sudah berada dirumah!" jawab sekertaris Kyuhyun tegas.

"_Gomawo_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

.

"Minnie-min! Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perutmu langsung hubungi aku! _Arra_? _Ah_! Hasil pemeriksaan itu _Oppa_ simpan ditempat yang aman, jadi ketika kau mebutuhkannya tinggal hubungi _Oppa_! _Oppa_ harus segera pergi kerumah sakit! Ada hal penting yang harus _Oppa_ kerjakan! Dan jangan lupa minum obat dengan teratur lalu makan dan istirahat yang cukup! _Arraseo_!" nasihat Donghae pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nasihat _Oppa_nya yang sangat khawatir terhadap keadaannya."_Ne,_ Lee _usainim_ _arraseyo_! _Hwaiting_!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya keudara.

"Kalau begitu _Oppa_ pergi dulu! Jaga diri baik-baik!" ujar Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.  
Saat di depan pintu kamar ia berpapasan dengan Victoria yang sepertinya tengah menguping, tapi Donghae tak menggubrisnya, ia berlalu di hadapan Victoria sambil menyeringai, kemudian saat di pintu masuk ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae sengaja membuat pundaknya dengan pundak Kyuhyun beradu, ia menatap Kyuhun sekilas kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

Tanpa terlalu memperdulikan Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya saat ia tiba terlihat Sungmin sedang berbaring, Kepala pelayan Kim berdiri di sebelah kanan Sungmin dan Victoria berada disisi kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, ia disambut dengan tiga pandangan berbeda, pertama yang ia lihat adalah tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Sungmin, kedua tatapan kecewa dari Kepala pelayan Kim dan yang ketiga tatapan sumringah dari Victoria.

Namun saat ia menatap Victoria ada yang beda dari wajahnya."Wajahmu kenapa Vic?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Victoria tersenyum, ia senang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Kepala pelayan Kim tersudut."Kepala pelayan Kim yang melakukannya!" jawab Victoria sambil menunjuk Kepala pelayan Kim dengan telunjuknya.

Hei! Sungguh tidak sopan _yeoja_ ini! Menunjuk orang yang lebih tua darinya menggunakan telunjuk.

"Kepala pelayan Kim?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya bingung.

"Kepala palayan Kim punya alasan mengapa ia seperti itu!" Sungmin bersuara.

"Maaf saya me—"

"Lebih baik tidak usah di bahas! Ayo kita keluar Kepala pelayan Kim!" ujar Victoria memotong sambil menarik Kepala pelayan Kim keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Victoria dan Kepala pelayan Kim, suasana hening menyelimuti kamar itu, Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"_Jagi_," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berbaring, tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin bisa memaafkan kelakuan konyolnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga Sungmin tetidur.

.

"Cho kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar _namja_ _babo_!" ujar Hyukkie berapi-api ketika melihat tayangan televisi acara _konferensi_ _pers_ Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Hyukkie dan Donghae tengah bersantai di rumah Hyukkie, sebenarnya hari ini mereka mendapat jatah libur selama beberapa hari, tapi mereka terpaksa mengunjungi rumah sakit karena _dongsaeng_ kesayangan mereka.

"Kau benar _jagi_! Bagaimana bisa ia menduakan Sungmin dengan _yeoja_ sepert itu!" timpal Donghae menyetujui Hyukkie.

Donghae telah mengetahui semuanya tentang sistematika percintaan Sungmin yang sangat rumit itu.

"Hae-_ah_! Kenapa kau memanggilku _jagi_? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin kau memanggilku Hyukkie?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie."Kau tahu Hyukkie-_ah_! Aku masih sangat mengharapkanmu! Apa aku masih belum bisa membayar semua rasa sakit yang dulu kau rasakan! Aku harap kau bisa lebih cepat memaafkan aku dan menerimaku kembali," jawab Donghae dengan wajah sendu.

"Hae-_ah_!" ujar Hyukkie sambil memeluk Donghae."Aku memaafkanmu!" lanjut Hyukkie sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk bahu Donghae.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Donghae tak percaya, ia merasakan Hyukkie mengangguk dalam dekapannya."_Gomawo_ _jagi_!" ujar Donghae sambil membalas pelukan Hyukkie.

"Hae-_ah_! Besok kita kembali bekerja! Jika kita mempunyai kesempatan libur lagi! Maukah kau mengajakku ke pantai Hae-_ah_? Aku benar-benar rindu suasana pantai? _Ne_?" pinta Hyukkie sambil memasang _puppy_ _eyes_nya.

"_Arraseo_!" jawab Donghae singkat.

.

"Gawat! Sungmin sudah tau jika aku berbohong tentang kanker-ku! Aku harus bagaimana? Dokter itu bilang hasil pemeriksaannya ada ditanganya! Kalau begitu aku harus mencoba mengambil itu!" ujar Victoria sambil berjalan gusar di balkon kamarnya.

.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil, ia merasakan sesuatu yang memeluknya dengan erat, ia berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terlelap disisinya, Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

_**~ It's hurt here ~**_

Beberapa hari Kemudian.

"Huwee .. huwee .." Sungmin berlari dari meja makan menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti Kepala pelayan Kim dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Nyonya! Anda baik-baik saja"

"_Jagiya_! Apa kau kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Kyuhyun dan Kepala pelayan Kim.

"Huwee, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak untuk berkumur Victoria hanya tersenyum licik melihat itu._'Sungmin-ah! Aku berhasil mengambil hasil pemeriksaanku dari dokter itu! Kau tidak akan berhasil!'_ gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah seminggu ini kau seperti ini! Ayo aku antar ke kamar!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin ke kamar mereka.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin masih saja bersikap ketus pada Kyuhyun, ia juga belum memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan di bed mereka."Kau kenapa _jagi_ ? Sudah seminggu ini kau selalu muntah di pagi hari! Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit! Oppa takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dalam tubuhmu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti Sungmin hingga mencapai dada.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan."_Anhiyo_! Aku bisa minta bantuan Donghae _Oppa_ dan Hyukkie _Eonnie_! _Oppa_ tidak usah khawatir!" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama _namja_ itu di hadapan suamimu! Aku berangkat _annyeong_!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin sekilas.

Mungkin rasa cemburu menghinggapi relung hati _namja_ tinggi itu ketika Sungmin menyebut nama Donghae di hadapannya, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin tentang Donghae, jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun masih suka salah paham pada _namja_ ikan itu.

Drrrt .. Drrttd .. Drtttd

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Sungmin-pun segera menerima telepon itu.

"_Waeyo_ _Oppa_?"

". . ."

"_Ne_? _Eottohkekajyeo_?"

". . ."

"Bukankah hasil pemeriksaannya akan keluar setelah seminggu?"

". . ."

"_Ne_, _Oppa_ bisa datang sore ini bersama Hyukkie _Eonnie_! Akan aku pastikan dia ada dirumah!"

Pliip, Sungmin tertegun setelah menerima telepon dari Donghae._'Bagaimana bisa Victoria mencuri hasil tes itu? Dasar yeoja licik!'_ gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"_MWOO_? Victoria mencuri hasil tes itu? Bagaimana bisa _jagi_?" pekik Hyukkie ketika mendengar cerita _namja_ _chingunya_ itu.

"_Geurae_ _jagi_! _Yeoja_ itu menyelinap masuk keruanganku saat malam hari! Aku melihat semua itu dari camera _cctv_ yang aku pasang di ruanganku,"

"Kau itu ceroboh _jagi_! Bagaimana kau bisa menaruh _file_ sepenting itu di ruangan kerjamu! Harusnya kau bawa pulang!"

"_Ne_! Aku lupa _jagi_! Sudahlah! Kita hanya perlu mengambil sample darah _yeoja_ itu lagi! Ayo kita ke rumah Sungmin sekarang!" ajak Donghae pada _yeoja_ _chingunya_ itu.

"_Ne_! _Kajja_!" jawan Hyukkie semangat.

Mereka-pun pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Cho yang megah dan mewah.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana _yeoja_ itu bisa mengambil hasil tesnya _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dia menyelinap masuk keruanganku ketika tengah malam Minnie-min! Aku meliaht semua itu melalui kamera _cctv_ yang aku pasang disana," jelas Donghae sambil menyuntikan vitamin untuk Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Krieett

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun disana, Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, ia melempar tatapan mematikan pada Donghae yang tengah memegang lengan Sungmin untuk menyuntikan vitamin, Kyuhyun tak mengatakan satu patah kata-pun, ia hanya menatap Donghae dan Sungmin secara bergantian dengan tatapan menusuk.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun melempar tatapan mematikan padanya."Nah! Sudah selesai Minnie-min! kondisimu sudah lebih baik dari minggu kemarin!" ujar Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan lalu membereskan peralatannya.

Sungmin tersenyum."_Ne_! _Gomawoyo_ _Oppa_, _Oppa_ sudah mau berkunjung dan memeriksa keadaanku!" jawab Sungmin sambil melempar senyum manis pada Donghae, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-_ah_! Apa kau sudah selesai memeriksa Sungmin! Ayo kita pulang!" suara Hyukkie terdengar dari depan pintu kamar.

"_Geurae_ Hyukkie-_ah_ ! Aku sudah selesai! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Donghae dari dalam."Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Minnie-min!" pamit Donghae sambil membungkukkan badan pada Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa_! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sungmin dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kenapa _namja_ itu datang lagi _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ketus dan mengabaikan sapaan Sungmin.

"Donghae _Oppa_ datang untuk memeriksa keadaanku!" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Lain kali kau suruh dokter Park saja yang memeriksa keadaanmu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk singkat.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya semudah itu _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukkie yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil sample darah Victoria.

"Tentu saja itu mudah! Apalagi Kepala pelayan Kim membantuku! Ternyata _yeoja_ itu takut dengan jarum suntik!" jawab Hyukkie meremehkan.

"Kau hebat _jagi_!" puji Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Hyukkie pelan.

"Itu pekerjaanku Hae!" jawab Hyukkie bangga.

.

.

Suasana makan malam yang tidak mengenakan bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun marah padanya karena tadi sore, Sungmin-pun hanya bisa diam tak bersuara, ia hanya menatap makanan di depannya dengan malas, dari tadi Sungmin hanya memainkan makanan itu, tak berniat untuk memakannya.

"Nyonya! Kenapa anda tidak makan?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim heran.

Sungmin tersenyum."_Ahjumma_ aku tidak bisa memakan ini, makanan ini terlalu pedas dan akan membuatku mual!" jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda ingin sesuatu yang lain?"

"_Ahjumma_ aku ingin bubur yang kau buatkan tadi siang!" jawab Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah nyonya, mohon tunggu sebentar!"

"Tunggu! Kepala pelayan Kim!" Victoria mengintrupsi langkah Kepala pelayan Kim menuju dapur.

Dengan malas Kepala pelayan Kim menyahut Victoria."_Ne_, Victoria-_ssi_!" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim dengan sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan Sungmin dengan begitu lembut dan perhatian sedangkan aku tidak? Iyakan _Oppa_?" ujar Victoria sambil meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Vicky-_ah_! Cepat habiskan makananmu!" jawab Kyuhyun tak mengubris pertanyaan Victoria.

"_Oppa_!" rengek Victoria pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin medelikan matanya kesal dengan Victoria."Sudah tidak perlu Kim _Ahjumma_! Aku ingin minum susu!" ujar Sungmin mengintrupsi Victoria yang bermanja-manjaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah nyonya!"

"Tidak perlu Kim _Ahjumma_! Kau layani saja nyonya Victoria song! " jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia membuat susu untuknya sendiri, nafsu makannya hilang melihat Victoria bermanja-manjaan pada Kyuhyun.  
Saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil menonton film, Victoria merengkuh tangan kyuhyun dengan erat, Sungmin-pun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian

"Hasilnya sudah keluar _Oppa_! Kalau begitu kirimkan sekaang juga padaku!"

". . ."

"_Gomawoyo_ _Oppa_!"

Pliip, Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponya, kemudian ia mengamati dirinya di depan cermin, ia memutar-mutarkan badannya."Aku mulai terlihat gemuk! Pipiku bertambah _chubby_!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

"Nyonya muda, ini susu anda!" sahut Kepala pelayan Kim di depan kamar Sungmin.

"Masuk _Ahjumma_!" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

KRIETT

"Kim _Ahjumma_! Jika ada yang mengantar paket langsung saja letakkan di lemariku _Ne_? _Ahjumma_ lihatlah aku mulai terlihat gemuk!" ujar Sungmin sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya di hadapan Kepala pelayan Kim.

"_Ne_, nyonya muda, itu beratri janin anda tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat!" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim membenarkan.

"Ya mungkin seperti itu _Ahjumma_! Tiga hari tidak melihat Victoria di rumah ini membuatku nyaman! Bukankah hari ini Kyuhyun _Oppa_ akan pulang dari Mokpo?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Ya, nyonya!" jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Apa lebih baik aku memberi tahu Kyuhyun _Oppa_ tentang hal ini sekarang?"

"_Ne_, lebih baik seperti itu nyonya! Nyonya, apa nyonya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman depan? Mari saya antar!"

"Ah _ne_! Kau benar _Ahjumma_! Aku rasa itu ide yang baik!"

Sungmin dan Kepala pelayan Kimpun pergi jalan-jalan di taman depan, Sungmin menyirami tanaman yang ada di taman itu, namun baru beberapa bunga yang Sungmin siram, ia sudah berhenti karena lelah, Kepala pelayan kim-pun membawanya masuk untuk beristirahat.

Kandungan Sungmin sudah menginjak 5 minggu lebih, wajar jika ia mudah merasa lelah.

Kepala pelayan kim menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah itu"Nyonya apa ini paket yang anda maksud?" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim sambil memberikan satu map coklat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka isi amplop coklat tersebut, ia tersenyum."_Ne_ _Ahjumma_! Apa _Ahjumma_ ingin melihat apa isinya? Kemari!" jawab Sungmin sambil membiarkan Kepala pelayan Kim melihat hasil tes Victoria.

"_Ne_? Jadi selama ini Victoria-_ssi_ berbohong nyonya?" pekik Kepala pelayan Kim.

Sungmin mengangguk."_Ne_ _Ahjumma_! Jika aku tidak sempat memberikan amplop ini pada Kyuhyun _Oppa_, tolong _Ahjumma_ berikan! Amplop ini akan aku taruh di lemariku _Ahjumma_ ambil saja!" jelas Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti Kepala pelayan Kim

Karena merasa bosan dirumah, Sungmin-pun mengajak Kepala pelayan kim untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke _mall_, mereka berada berjam-jam di _mall_, hingga sore hari mereka-pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah keadaan rumah masih sepi.

Memang tiga hari ini rumah benar-benar terlihat sepi, Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke Mokpo untuk urusan pekerjaannya, dan Victoria sedang pergi mengunjungi _eomma_nya yang pindah ke Busan baru-baru ini.

Tak terbesit rasa curiga di benak Sungmin mengenai kepergian kyuhyun dan Victoria yang bersama-sama, karena ia mempercayai Kyuhyun, Sungmin percaya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi bersama Victoria.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Victoria di ruang tamu rumah itu.

Sungmin mendelikan matanya kesal melihat Victoria sudah pulang, namun ada yang menarik perhatian Sungmin.

_Blazzer_ yang Victoria bawa di lengannya itu adalah _blazer_ yang Kyuhyun bawa tiga hari lalu saat ia berkemas untuk pergi ke Mokpo, untuk lebih memastikan itu, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Victoria, Sungmin semakin tersentak ketika mencium wangi parfum Kyuhyun menempel di badan Victoria.

Victoria merasa risih dengan pandangan Sungmin."Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Victoria.

Sungmin segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua pikiran jelek yang ada di otaknya."_Anhi_! Kau terlihat aneh Victoria-_ssi_! Lebih baik cepat kau mandi!" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menginggalkan Victoria kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bi balkon rumah, Sungmin memikirkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

_Blazzer_ Kyuhyun yang ada pada Victoria, wangi parfum Kyuhyun yang melekat pada badan Victoria itu membuat Sungmin sedikit berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun pergi berlibur dengan Victoria dan bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit emosi, apa lagi ia baru saja kelelahan, itu membuat emosinya tidak stabil.

Victoria menyeringai melihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin, ia memang baru saja pergi bersama Kyuhyun dari Mokpo, tentu saja karena Victoria membuntutinya, Victoria memang sengaja membawa _blazer_ Kyuhyun dan memakai parfum Kyuhyun agar membuat Sungmin marah, tak tanggung-tanggung ia juga membubuhkan noda _lipstick_ di _blazer_ itu.

Tapi sungguh, ini hanya akalnya saja, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memegang tanganya apa lagi menciumnya sekalipun.

Perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menikmati angin musim dingin di balkon."Sungmin-_ssi_! Kenapa kau berdiri disini! Disini dingin!" tanya Victoria tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sungmin sinis.

Victoria tersenyum."Apa kau pernah merasa di khianati orang yang kau cintai Sungmin-_ssi_ ?" tanya Victoria sambil berusaha memancing emosi Sungmin."Apa yang kau rasakan Sungmin-_ssi_ ?" lanjutnya.

PLAKK

Sungmin menampar pipi Victoria dengan kencang hampir membuat _yeoja_ itu terjatuh."Arrghh," erang Sungmin sambil memegangi perutnya, namun rasa sakitnya kali ini tidak bisa membuat ia meredam amarahnya."KAU ITU WANITA SEPERTI APA? HAH? MENGGANGU—"

"HENTIKAN!" suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-_ah_?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri mereka berdua, Victoria segera menghampiri Kyuhyun namun Sungmin mencegahnya, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dan menarik Victoria, Sungmin hilang keseimbangan dan ..

"Arrghh!" Sungmin terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, tak lama kemudian darah segar terlihat di kaki Sungmin, Sungmin menyentuh kakinya ia melihat darah disana."Hiks, Kim _Ahjumma_! Kim _Ahjumma_! Tolong aku! Kim _Ahjumma_! Tolong aku dan calon anakku!" teriak Sungmin memanggil Kepala pelayan Kim.

Kyuhyun termangu melihat Sungmin yang tengah berteriak dan meregang kesakitan, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin."_Jagiya_, ada apa denganmu! _Jagiya_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menggendong Sungmin untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar."Minggir kau! Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi! Hiks, KIM AHJUMMAAAAAA TOLONG AKU !" teriak Sungmin lebih kencang.

Kepala pelayan Kim segera berlari mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya." Nyonya ada a-" tanya Kepala pelayan Kim terpotong, ia termangu melihat ceceran darah dilantai.

Kepala pelayan Kim segera berjongkok dan memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Hiks, KIM AHJUMMA! TOLONG AKU ! Hiks, AKU TIDAK MAU AEGIKU MATI AKU MOHON TOLONG AKU!" teriak Sungmin sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tuan muda tolong bawa nyonya pergi ke rumah sakit!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim.

"_Anhi_! _Ahjumma_! Jangan biarkan _namja_ ini menyentuhku! Aku mohon! Pikirkan caranya agar aku bisa menyelamatkan bayiku! aku mohon hiks,"

"Sudahlah Lee Sungmin! Aku mohon jangan keras kepala! Jika kau seperti ini bukan hanya _aegi_ kita yang akan pergi! Tapi nyawamu juga di pertaruhkan! Aku mohon," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Tuan muda! Bawa nyonya pergi kerumah sakit aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim sambil berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan, tak lupa Kepala pelayan Kim juga mengambil amplop yang tadi Sungmin tunjukan, ia-pun tak lupa menelpon Hyukkie dan Donghae.

Victoria hanya termangu melihat genangan darah didepanya, ia tidak bergerak satu sentimeter-pun dari sana, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Namun inilah Victoria, sejenak setelah ia termangu, seringai tampak di wajahnya_.'Hahaha, bagus Vic! Yang kau lakukan sangat bagus! Lihat kau hampir membunuhnya bersama anakknya! Hahaha,'_ gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

.

"Hiks, aku mohon lebih cepat! Aku tidak mau _aegi_-ku terluka! Aku mohon!" rintih Sungmin dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"_Arraseo_ _jagiya_! _Arraseo_! Aku akan lebih cepat!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegang.

Akhirnya mereka-pun sampai di rumah sakit milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung di larikan ke ruang gawat darurat, Kyuhyun berjalan gusar di depan ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae dan Hyukkie datang dengan terengah-engah.

"YA! _NEO_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA _DONGSAENGKU_! KAU ITU _BABO_ ATAU APA! DIA ITU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU! KENAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA TERTEKAN HINGGA SEPERTI INI!" ujar Donghae sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan erat.

BUGGH

Donghae memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan sekali pukulan Kyuhyun langsung terjerembab kelantai dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah, Donghae hendak memukulnya lagi, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukkie menarik Donghae dan memeluk _namja_ itu.

"Tenanglah Hae! Sungmin dan _aeginya_ akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Hyukkie sambil mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan dia dan _aeginya_! Hyukkie-_ah_! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku! Hiks!" Donghae sedikit terisak di pelukan Hyukkie.

"Hiks, aku memang bodoh! Kenapa aku terus menyakitinya dari dulu!"sesal Kyuhyun sambil beranjak bagung.

"Tenanglah tuan! Donghae-_ssi_! Nyonya Sungmin pasti bisa bertahan!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim yang baru tiba."Tuan muda, Nyonya meminta saya untuk meyampaikan ini pada tuan," lanjut Kepala pelayan Kim sambil memberikan amplop coklat itu.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu, ia membaca isi ampolp itu dengan serius, ia mengcengkram amplop itu lalu segera berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah, mukanya juga memerah, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju rumahnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar."DIMANA VICTORIA?" tanya Kyuhyun membentak.

"Victoria-_ssi_ ada di kamarnya tuan!" jawab salah satu pelayan sambil menunduk takut.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Victoria.

BRAKK

Ia kembali membuka pintu dengan kasar, ia sudah tak bisa menahan kemarahannya ketika melihat hasil tes yang Kepala pelayan Kim berikan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tertipu dengan _yeoja_ yang mempunyai tatapan setajam elang itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Victoria hingga _yeoja_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya, mata _yeoja_ itu cukup sembab, mungkin ia menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Oppa!" sahut Victoria lemah.

Ia benar-benar takut melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapanya, dengan tatapan mata membunuh Kyuhyun, yang mampu membuat Victoria sedikit menciut.

Kyuhyun melempar amplop ditangannya tepat diwajah Victoria."TAK PERLU KAU JELASKAN! YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH PERGI DARI SINI DAN PERGI DARI HIDUPKU DAN ISTRIKU!" bentak Kyuhyun kalap, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Tolong pastikan malam ini juga dia pergi dari sini!" perintah Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan.

"Hiks, hiks, _Oppa_! Kyuhyun _Oppa_!" jerit Victoria sambil terisak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf Victoria-_ssi_! Lebih baik anda pergi malam ini juga! Itu pesan tuan! Permisi!" ujar salah satu pelayan mengingatkan Victoria.

Victoria melempar _deathglare_ pada pelayan itu, ia segera beranjak memberskan barang-barangnya, namun bukan Victoria jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

_Yeoja_ ini kembali menyusun sebuah rencana untuk Sungmin."Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya! Maka kau-pun tidak boleh memilikinya!" gumam Victoria sambil menyeringai.

.

"_Oppa_ _aegi_-ku baik baik sajakan?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil mengenggam tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum."_Geurae_! _Aegi_-mu baik-baik saja Minnie-min! Tapi jika kau ceroboh seperti tadi mungkin dia tdak akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Donghae sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Ne _Oppa_! Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi!" ujar Sungmin lega, ia merasam senang mendengar keadaan janinnya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Namun sekilas pikiran tentang Kyuhyun muncul di benaknya._'Apa benar Oppa pergi bersama Victoria?'_ itulah yang Sungmin pikirkan sekarang.

"Nyonya, hasil tes itu sudah saya berikan pada tuan, mungkin sekarang tuan sedang menuju rumah untuk memarahi Victoria-_ssi_!" suara Kepala pelayan Kim membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Kim _Ahjumma_!" jawab Sungmin lemah."_Oppa_! _Eonnie_! Ini bukan keadaan yang sangat parahkan bagiku dan _aegiku_?"

"Bukan, tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hyukkie.

"_Anhi_! Bolehkan aku pergi menyegarkan pikiranku?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Minnie-min?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang ada di Gyeongi, aku rasa aku bisa tenang disana!"

"Baiklah! Jika itu yang kau inginkan! Kalau begitu besok _Oppa_ akan mengatarkanmu!"

"_Anhi_! Aku bisa pergi bersama Kim _Ahjumma_ sekarang! _Ne_? Aku mohon izinkan aku!" rengek Sungmin sambil melancarkan _puppy_ _eyesnya_.

Donghae dan Hyukkie-pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan Sungmin."Baiklah! Tapi kau hanya boleh berada tiga hari disana! Jika tidak, kondisimu akan memburuk! _Arraseo_?"

"Ne! Kalau begitu! Ayo kita berangkat _Ahjumma_!" ajak Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ia tidak berhasil karena ia terlalu lemas.

"_Oppa_ dan _Eonnie_ akan mengantarkanmu kesana!" ujar Donghae sambil menggendong Sungmin untuk pergi menuju mobil, lalu diikuti Kepala pelayan Kim dan Hyukkie dibelakangnya.

.

"Ne, Nyonya Sungmin sudah pergi dari sini kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu," jelas seorang perawat pada Kyuhyun.

"_Kamsahamnida_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya, ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Kyuhyun sangat kacau saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia yang menyebabkan Sungmin hampir kehilangan _aegi_ pertama mereka, saat sampai dirumah ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Tuan muda, Victoria-_ssi_ sudah meninggalkan rumah ini beberapa saat yang lalu," ujar pelayan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."Bagus! Jangan biarkan _yeoja_ itu menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya besar menelpon tadi, ia menanyakan keadaan nyonya Sungmin," lanjut pelayan tersebut.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berbalik menatap pelayan tersebut.

"Nyonya besar menanyakan tentang keadaan nyonya Sungmin, saya menjawab bahwa nyonya Sungmin sedang berada di rumah sakit," jelas pelayan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Bagus! Setidaknya kau tidak berbohong!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun melemparkan jasnya kesembarang arah, melonggarkan dasinya lalu berjalan mendekati lemari koleksi _wine_-nya, ia mengambil satu botol _wine_ dan langsung meneguknya habis.

Kyuhyun bersimpuh sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya."Hiks, _mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_! _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _jagiya_! Aku memang _namja_ terbodoh di dunia! Bagaimana bisa aku memendam rasa cemburu ini hingga menjadi mala petaka bagimu dan _aegi_ kita! _Mianhae_! Hiks," lirih Kyuhyun pilu.

Ia-pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan air dingin.  
Ya! Inilah cara seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk sedikit melegakan perasaanya.

.

.

"Lebih baik kalian menginap! Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke-Seoul, _Eonnie, Oppa_! " pinta Sungmin pada Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"_Anhi_ Minnie-min! Besok pagi aku dan Donghae ada jadwal operasi!" elak Hyukkie dan anggukan setuju Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Hati-hati di jalan!" pasrah Sungmin karena dari tadi kedua orang itu terus menolak.

"_Geurae_! Kami pergi dulu! Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik! Ingat hanya tiga hari disini!" pamit Donghae dan dibalas anggukan mengerti Sungmin.

"_Ne_! Lee _usainim_!" jawab Sungmin patuh.

Donghae dan Hyukkie-pun telah berlalu dari kediaman keluarga Lee tersebut.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang."Haah, udara Gyeongi yang aku rindukan!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih cukup rata.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang, di kediaman kedua orang tuanya yang terletak di Gyeonggi, mungkin meninggalkan Seoul dan Kyuhyun sementara waktu akan membuat Sungmin lebih tenang, walaupun hatinya menjerit bahwa hatinya ingin tetap berada di sisi Kyuhyun, tapi raganya menentang keras keinginan itu hingga Sungmin berada jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Sungmin, berada jauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi entah sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini, sebenarnya hatinya menuntunnya untuk tetap bersama Kyuhyun di Seoul, namun bagaimana Sungmin bisa melupakan siapa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Hati Sungmin sangat sakit kali ini, Kyuhyun yang ia percayai ternyata mengkhianatinya, apalagi yang membuat kondisi Sungmin memburuk saat ini adalah Kyuhyun, mungkin akan terasa berat bagi Sungmin untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Sejak kedatangan Sungmin kerumah ini, _yeoja_ kelinci itu terlihat gelisah, walaupun ia tak tidur."Kim _Ahjumma_!" panggil Sungmin pada Kepala pelayan Kim, namun tak ada sahutan."Kim _Ahjumma_ !" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada sahutan.

"_Ahjumma_ kemana?" ujar sungmin sambil beranjak dari bed untuk mencari Kepala pelayan Kim.

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi nyonya Sungmin tak mengizinkan saya untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya," sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar Kepala pelayan Kim sedang berbicara melalui telepon, Sungmin-pun segera menghampiri Kepala pelayan Kim yang sedang berbicara di _line_ telepon."Kim _Ahjumma_!" sahut Sungmin pelan.

Kepala pelayan Kim-pun menoleh mendengar nyonya mudanya memanggil."Nyonya muda," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim sambil sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingannya.

"_Ahjumma_ menelpon siapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tuan muda menelpon saya untuk menanyakan keberadaan nyonya,"

"Biar aku yang bicara," ujar Sungmin sambil meraih _handphone_ Kepala pelayan Kim.

Dengan patuh, Kepala pelayan Kim-pun memberikan _handphone_ itu pada Sungmin.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapa Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

". . ."

"Tidak usah seperti itu! Jangan cari aku atau mencoba mendatangi tempat ku sekarang! Jika kau masih nekat datang! Akanku pastikan orang tuaku tahu tentang Victoria dan membuatku meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya!" ujar Sungmin sakratis.

Pliip, Sungmin mematikan _line_ telepon itu dan segera memberikan _handphone_ itu pada Kepala pelayan Kim, kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Kepala pelayan Kim menatap kepergian Sungmin sambil menghela nafas."Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian sangat rumit Nyonya," gumam Kepala pelayan Kim, sambil berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

.

"Hiks, hiks, apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil terisak pelan.

Ya! saat ini _yeoja_ kelinci ini sedang menangis mengingat perkataan yang ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun._'Tidak usah seperti itu! Jangan cari aku atau mencoba mendatangi tempat ku sekarang! Jika kau masih nekat datang! Akanku pastikan orang tua-ku tahu tentang Victoria dan membuatku meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya!'_

Sungguh perkataan yang cukup sadis, namun jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, mungkin ini tidak sebanding.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok.

"Nyonya muda! Boleh saya masuk?" sahut Kepala pelayan Kim di depan kamar Sungmin.

Mendengar suara Kepala pelayan Kim, Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, lalu mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal."_Ne_ _Ahjumma_!" jawab Sungmin dengan suara parau.

Kriiet.

Kepala pelayan Kim masuk ke kamar Sungmin, ia menghela nafas berat melihat kondisi Sungmin sekarang, perlahan Kepala pelayan Kim berjalan mendekati Sungmin kemudian mengelus kepala _yeoja_ kelinci itu dengan penuh kasih sayang."Jangan seperti ini Nyonya, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim lembut.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kepala pelayan Kim dengan lekat."_Ahjumma_! Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini benar?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

Kepala pelayan Kim tersenyum, lalu duduk disamping bed Sungmin."Sebenarnya yang nyonya lakukan ini salah, pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan suami tapi, di satu sisi yang nyonya lakukan ini benar, meninggalkan tuan muda untuk memberi pelajaran hidup padanya dan menentramkan hati dan pikiran nyonya, jadi apa yang nyonya lakukan ini memang benar," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim bijak.

Sungmin bergerak memeluk Kepala pelayan Kim."_Ahjumma_! Apa aku bisa hidup seperti ini? Aku tidak sanggup," keluh Sungmin sambil menitihkan air mata.

"Hanya hati nyonya yang tahu itu! Dengarkanlah sura hati nyonya, kemana ia menuntun nyonya dan dimana ia ingin tinggal, apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah tuan muda? Jika ia yang harus nyonya lakukan adalah kembali dan memaafkan tuan muda, tapi saya rasa itu cukup berat untuk nyonya," nasihat Kepala pelayan Kim sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan teratur.

"Terlalu sulit memaafkannya _Ahjumma_! Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa, aku benar-benar sakit _Ahjumma_!" lirih Sungmin pilu sambil menunjuk dada bagian kirinya."_Yeogiga apa, neomu apaseo!_" lirihnya.

"Saya tahu nyonya, memang sulit untuk memaafkan tuan muda, tapi itu harus Nyonya lakukan untuk membuat hati nyonya membaik, bukankah yang hati nyonya inginkan itu tuan muda? Nyonya hanya harus menentramkan pikiran nyonya , saya yakin nyonya bisa," ujar Kepala pelayan Kim yang membuat hati Sungmin bersorak iya.

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti."_Ne_ _ahjumma_! Akan aku pikirkan!" jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, nyonya istirahatlah, saya akan menemani nyonya," ujar Kepala pelayan Kim tulus.

Sungmin-pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di _bed_, perlahan mentup matanya, ia-pun terlelap setelah Kepala pelayan Kim mengelus kepala-nya dengan lembut.

.

"Hannie, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk kembali ke-Korea! Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin," pinta Heechul pada suaminya tercinta.

"Tapi Chullie—"

"Ayolah _jagi_, _ne_? _Ne_? Aku janji tidak akan lama!" rengek Heechul sambil memamerkan _puppy_ _eyesnya_.

Dan berhasil! Hankyung sang suami tercinta menunduk, Heechul tau pasti, jika Hankyung seperti ini pasti ia akan menuruti keinginnannya.

"_Arraseo_! Kau boleh pergi," ujar Hankyung pasrah.

Ia memang tahu betul sifat istrinya itu, Heechul akan marah jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, jika masih tetap tak Hankyung turuti, maka dia akan kabur dari rumah dan menginap di rumah Jaejoong selama seminggu, Hankyung tak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi, maka dari itu ia sudah pasrah dengan segala keinginan Heechul.

"_Jeongmal_! _Gomawo_ _jagi_!" ujar Heechul sambil memeluk Hankyung dengan erat.

"_Arraseo_! _Arraseo_! Sekarang lepas! Aku masih ada pekerjaan _yeobo_,"

"_Ne_, _ne_! Sekali lagi _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ Hankyung-_ssi_!" ujar Heechul sambil melengkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hankyung.

Dan beginilah keadaan keluarga Cho Hankyung di Amerika, setiap hari Heechul akan merengek padanya untuk meminta sesuatu atau apapun, Hankyung memang sempat kewalahan dengan sikap Heechul yang seperti anak kecil, namun bukankah seorang Cho Hankyung itu merupakan orang yang pengertian, jadi Hankyung hanya bersikap santai dengan kelakuan sang istri.

Berbeda dengan Keluarga Lee Jongwon dan Lee Ryewook yang terkesan selalu aman, Ryewook adalah wanita yang pengertian dan bisa bersikap dewasa menyikapi segala hal, sedangkan Jongwoon atau akrab di panggil Yesung ini adalah _namja_ yang sangat _calm_ dan _cool_, ia selalu menyelsaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, namun, jika sudah mengurus soal kehidupan anaknya, Yesung akan sangat _overprotective_ terhadap putri satu-satunya itu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjelajah mengelilingi dunia setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di Amerika bersama Hankyung dan Heechul, tentu saja Yesung dan Ryewook meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya setelah kehidupan putri semata wayang mereka itu aman.

Ya! Memang Yesung dan Ryewook sudah mempercayakan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, namun apa yang _namja_ tinggi itu lakukan! Dia mengkhianati kepercayaan Yesung dan Ryewook, sungguh mengecewakan!

.

Victoria tengah menatap cincin yang menyemat di tangannya dengan tatapan nanar.  
Ya! Sekarang _yeoja_ berambut merah itu tengah berada di Apartemennya setelah diusir Kyuhyun dari kediaman Keluarga Cho.

"Ck! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah Oppa! Aku pasti bisa merebutmu kembali! Lihat saja nanti Lee Sungmin! Aku akan membalas semuanya!"

PRANGG

Jerit Victoria sambil melempar botol _wine_ di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa kota Seoul yang sudah dipadati oleh orang-orang yang beraktivitas disana, namun itu tidak berarti bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, walapun ia sudah bangun, tapi ia enggan untuk beranjak keluar kamar ataupun sekedar mencuci muka.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, kantung mata terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya, tak lupa mata merah karena ia tak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan perkataan Sungmin._'Tidak usah seperti itu! Jangan cari aku atau mencoba mendatangi tempat ku sekarang! Jika kau masih nekat datang! Akanku pastikan orang tua-ku tahu tentang Victoria dan membuatku meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya!'_

'_Apa aku benar-benar tak bisa di maafkan? Apa pintu maaf di hati Sungmin sudah terkunci rapat untukku? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin Sungmin memaafkanku! Aku tidak ingin dia pergi jauh dariku! Aku sangat mencintainya! Tolong bantu aku! Aku harus bagaimana?'_ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

.

"Kim _Ahjumma_! Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan! Aku ingin menghirup udara Gyeonggi pagi hari! Aku benar-benar merindukan kota ini!" ujar Sungmin riang.

"Baik nyonya muda," jawab Kepala pelayan Kim patuh.

Sungmin dan Kepala pelayan Kim-pun pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah itu, sesekali Sungmin tertawa mendengar cerita Kepala pelayan Kim, mungkin perasaan sudah lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

Setelah empat jam kemudian Dokter Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae keluar dari tempat operasi yang berbeda dengan wajah sumringah, Hyukkie segera berjalan keruangannya untuk membersihkan diri, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

Namun sebelum pangeran ikan itu pergi ke kamar mandi ia masih sempat meraih _handphone_-nya dan mengetik pesan singkat.  
Ya! kalian pasti tahu siapa orang akan menerima pesan pangeran ikan kita! Lee HyukJae! Setelah mengetik pesan itu, Donghae-pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian Hyukkie-pun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terlihat segar setelah mandi, ia segera menghampiri mejanya untuk melihat _handphone_-nya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah pesan dari pangeran ikannya.

_From : Mulkkogi ^_

"_Hyukkie jagi! Apa operasi pasien mu berjalan lancar? Jika iya mungkin doa kita sebelum operasi tadi di kabulkan! Bagaimana kita rayakan malam ini? _

_-ni saranghaneun mulkkogi- "_

.

_To : Mulkkogi ^_

"_Hahaha, kau benar Hae-ah! mungkin doa kita tadi di kabulkan! Operasi pasien-ku juga! Baik kita rayakan malam ini!"_

_._

_To : Hyukkie Jagii_

"_Aku menunggumu jam 8 di tempat biasa jagi! Saranghae!"_

_._

_To : Mulkkogi_

"_Arraseo !_

_Naddo saranghae"_

Setelah selesai saling mengirim pesan singkat dengan Donghae, Hyukkie segera melakukan kembali tugasnya sebagai dokter, ia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil sesekali menyapa pasien-pasien disana dengan ramah.  
Ya, beginilah sosok Dokter Lee Hyukjae dirumah sakit ini.

Cantik, manis, ramah dan berkemampuan tinggi dalam menyelamatkan pasiennya, tak jarang banyak dokter yang mengincarnya selama ini, namun hati _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu telah tertuju pada satu orang, Yupz! Lee Donghae!

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Lee _usainim_!" sapa seseorang ramah.

"Oh! Park _Ajussi_! _Annyeonghaseyo_! Anda datang lagi! Bagaimana keadaan istri anda?"

"_Ne_ _usainim_! Keadaan istri saya baik-baik saja sampai saat ini, ini semua berkat operasi yang _usainim_ lakukan, _jeongmalleo_ _kamsahamnida_ _usainim_!" ujar orang tersebut sambil membungkuk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mungkin ini semua kehendak tuhan _Ahjuss _apalagi anda benar-benar rajin berdoa untuk kesembuhan istri anda saat itu," jawab Hyukkie sambil tersenyum lalu melihat jam yang melingkar tangannya." _Jeosunghaseyo_, aku masih ada pasien _Ahjussi_! Semoga istri anda akan selalu sehat, aku permisi," pamit Hyukkie sopan.

"Aku benar-benar berterimaksih Hyukie-_ssi_" ujar orang tersebut semangat, Hyukkie hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya diudara dan sayup-sayup orang tersebut mendengar Hyukkie mengucapkan."_Hwaiting_!"

.

"_Jagi_, aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan putri kita," ujar Ryewook cemas.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran istrinya itu, perlahan ia merengkuh bahu Ryewook lalu memeluknya."Tenanglah _jagi_, _uri_ Minnie pasti akan baik-baik saja," jawab yesung sambil mengelus punggung istrinya itu.

Ryewook mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Yesung yang selalu terasa hangat baginya."_Arraseoyo_ _jagi_, _gomawo_ ," ujar Ryewook sambil membalas pelukan Yesung.

"_Jagi_, apa kau tidak bosan berada disini? Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan, menikmati keindahan kota Paris," ajak Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Ryewook dan membawa istrinya itu meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Inilah sepenggal kehidupan Keluarga Lee Yongwon, terkesan sangat damai dan saling melindungi satu sama lain, ya, mereka memang terkesan seperti anak muda yang sedang menikmati liburannya, di usia Ryewook dan Yesung sekarang, mereka memang belum terlihat seperti seorang _halmoeni_ dan _Harabuji_

.Kehidupan Ryewook dan Yesung memang damai, sebenarnya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia, mereka tinggal bersama Hankyung dan Heechul di Amerika, namun dua insan ini ingin merasakan hidup berdua dan bebas dari pengaruh apapun.

.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

"Tuan, Nyonya besar memberi kabar bahwa ia akan datang hari ini, mungkin nyonya besar akan sampai malam nanti," ujar seorang pelayan di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sampai saat ini, _namja_ tinggi itu belum keluar dari kamarnya, ia tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai siang ini dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap, hanya cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui gorden kamar, menyiratkan betapa besarnya rasa bersalah sekaligus bingung di hati Kyuhyun.

Dari tadi pagi, ia tak beranjak sedikit-pun dari posisinya, membuat tangannya sebagai penopang kepala dan pandangan tertuju pada langit-langit atap rumah itu, sungguh menyedihkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ia tak mendengarkan siapa-pun saat ini, yang ia butuhkan adalah sang istri tercinta, Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa saja mencari dan menemui istrinya itu, namun konsekuensi yang berat harus ia tanggung, Sungmin akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau orang yang berhasil mengisi hatinya pergi begitu saja, oleh sebab itu, mungkin yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara sang istri tercinta mau memaafkanya.

"_Mianhae_ _jagi_, _jeongmal_ mianhae! _Saranghae_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Cho sungmin!" itulah yang ia gumamkan selama berjam-jam lalu.

.

"_Yeoboseyo_, ini aku Victoria! Aku ingin kalian mencari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin, dia istri Direktur cho chorporation, tolong cari dia dengan cepat!"

". . ."

"Bagus! Aku tunggu info itu secepatnya!"

Pliip, Victoria mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"_Oppa_! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku dan melupakan Lee Sungmin itu _Ck_!" decak _yeoja_ itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan _yeoja_ itu? Ya, maksud dari '_Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka kau-pun tidak boleh memilikinya!'_ Yang akan Victoria lakukan adalah menyingkirkan Sungmin dari dunia ini! Apa mungkin semua ini karena cintanya kepada Kyuhyun? Mungkin iya, tapi dia terlalu bodoh bertindak seperti ini! Apa dengan menyingkirkan Sungmin Kyuhyun akan kembali kepadanya? Tentu tidak, karena hati Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi oleh Sungmin seorang, sungguh keputusan yang sangat jahat.

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong chingudeul! Huwaaaaaaaaaa tangan Fi kriting nihh! Asli sakit banget  
#huweeee  
Chingudeul, eonnideul, saengdeul, mianhae fi telat update! Fi gak maksud kok, cuman kemarin Fi dikasih hapalan setumpuk, jadi fi gak bisa ngupdate! Jeongmal mianhae!**

**Maaf ya kl ff ini makin panjang + kayak sinetron! Fi usahain Chap depan tamat Okehh! Mianhae kl bertebaran banyak sekali typo! Fi ngatuk + cape soalnya nihh, hehehe!  
Fi mau bales review tapi jari Fi udah keriting kayak cabe merah  
Jeongmal mianhae chingudeul !**

**Ayo~~ review kritik + saran yang membangun ditunggu! Oh ya, yang ngefave atau nge-alert story kamsahamnida! **

**Reviewers gomawoooooooooo ~~**

**Valentina - Secret BlackHeart - Cho fani - nona sj – tifafawookie - rikha-chan - cho sarie - imsmL - S.J. 1315 - Kim Soo Hyun - eunhae25 - Keys47 - Park Ha Rin - QMingKyutes137 – choshikyumin - Min190196 - kyukyu10 - kyumin forever - Cho SungHyun - Cho Hyun Jin – Pipin – Bhu - Cho Yooae – Chikyumin - Vampire Le – novichan – SparKyuMin – KyuMinChagiii – Babycuttie - Cho Miku – ShippoChan - siticho - Cha SungminWife - choi wonsa - Rima KyuMin Elf – NadiaSparkyu - Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki – AnakKyuMin - mhila sungmin – WookppaWife**

**Gomawo chingudeul, eonnideul, saengdeul!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

- It's Hurt Here -

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar**.NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, PLEASE UNLIKE LIKE DON'T READ!**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 9**

_**Happy reading**_

_**sorry for typo(s)**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah tujuh belas jam melalui perjalanan dari Amerika menuju Seoul, akhirnya Nyonya Cho Heechul sampai di tanah kelahirannya, memang baru satu minggu lalu Heechul berada di Korea namun keadaan menantunya sangat membuatnya khawatir sehingga ia kembali ke Korea, ia-pun segera pergi menuju rumahnya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah mewahnya, tidak ada satu orang-pun yang menyambut kedatanganya, sebenarnya yang ia harapkan saat pulang adalah kehadiran seorang anak kecil di rumah besar ini namun keinginannya itu belum terwujud sampai saat ini.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Tuan muda, dikamarnya nyonya, dari tadi pagi Tuan muda belum beranjak dari sana," jelas pelayan tersebut.

Heechulpun segera berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Kriett.

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun."_Omo_, _omo_! Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?" kaget Heechul sambil berjalan kedalam kamar lalu menekan saklar lampu.

"Kapan _eomma_ datang?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Heechul mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya ini."Mana Sungmin?" tanya Heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin pergi berjalan-jalan untuk merasakan hawa yang lebih baik bersama Kepala pelayan Kim," jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Mana mungkin ia berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang _eomma_ yang benar-benar temperamental.

"Ada masalah diantara kalian?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan."_Eobsoyo_ _eomma_," jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Lalu kemana Sungmin sekarang?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang lebih melembut, mungkin ia sangat iba melihat keadaan putra satu-satunya itu.

"_Mollayo_, dia tidak memberitahuku, dia marah padaku _eomma_ ,"

"Kau itu memang _babo_ dalam hal seperti ini! Jika Sungmin marah padamu berarti ada masalah diatara kalian!" ujar Heechul sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia segera meraih _handphone_nya lalu segera menelpon Kepala pelayan Kim untuk menanyakan dimana dia dan Sungmin berada.

"Kepala pelayan Kim, kau berada bersama Sungminkan?"

". . ."

"Dimana kalian sekarang?"

". . ."

"Baiklah aku kesana,"

Pliip.

Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian segera berangkat menuju tempat dimana Sungmin dan Kepala pelayan Kim berada.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Heechulpun sampai di tempat yang Kepala pelayan Kim maksud, kediaman keluarga Lee yang masih sangat asri, iapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman yang tak kalah megah dari rumahnya.

"_Eomma_!" panggil Sungmin senang.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar suara Sungmin, inilah yang diinginkan Heechul saat tiba di rumahnya, disambut oleh seseorang.

Jika saja anak Heechul seorang _yeoja_, mungkin ia akan selalu merasakan ini."Minnie _jagii,_" jawab Heechul tak kalah senang, mereka-pun berpelukan dengan erat selayaknnya _teletubies_.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah lama sampai di Korea? _Mianhaeyo_ _eomma_ aku tidak ada di rumah," sesal Sungmin dalam pelukan Heechul.

"_Gwaenchana_ Minnie _jagi_, apa kau baik-baik saja _jagi_?" selidik Heechul sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Heechul."_Ne_ _eomma_, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Nyonya anda sudah datang?" sapa Kepala pelayan Kim.

"_Ne_, sangat melelahkan menjalani perjalanan dari Amerika menuju Korea, saat aku sampai di rumah tak ada seorang-pun yang menyambutku, suamimu itu Minnie _jagi_! Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut."_Anhiyo_ _eomma_, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar," ujar Sungmin berbohong untuk menutupi semua yang terjadi.

Heechul tersenyum senang."Kalau begitu _eomma_ akan menyuruhnya membawakan tas _eomma_ kesini! Boleh _eomma_ menginap disini?"

Sungmin mengagguk dan tersenyum saat Heechul berkata ia ingin menginap disini, namun dibalik rasa senang itu terdapat perasaan bercampur aduk yang membuatnya bingung._'Jika Heechul eomma menyuruh Kyuhyun Oppa kesini, apa yang terjadi? Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?' _tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, boleh _eomma_ tahu dimana kamar _eomma_?"

"_Ne_, _kajjayo_ _eomma_ ,"

.

Heechul pov.

"_Anhiyo_ _eomma_, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar,"

Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, jika tidak terjadi sesuatu, mana mungkin mereka akan bersikap aneh seperti itu, lagi pula mungkin ini karena akibat artikel tak jelas itu.

Apa memang Kyuhyun masih mempunyai hubungan dengan _yeoja_ aneh itu? Jika ia, benar-benar _babo_ anak itu! Akan kubunuh dia jika memang benar! Ahh! Apa mungkin Kepala pelayan Kim tahu tentang hal ini?  
Lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya, setidaknya aku ini orang tuanya, mungkin aku bisa membantu.

Lebih baik aku telepon Kyuhyun sekarang.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Kyunnie-_ah_! _Eomma_ ada dirumah orang tua Sungmin di Gyeonggi, bisakah kau mengantarkan tas _eomma_?"

". . ."

"Tidak! Ayolah Kyunnie! _Eomma_ tahu kalian mempunyai masalah! Cepat datang, kalian selesaikan disini!"

". . ."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an!"

Heechul pov end.

.

Sungmin pov.

Ahh! _Eottohke_? Sepertinya _eomma_ sudah tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku harus bagaimana?

Eh? Kenapa aku harus takut? Tenang Sungmin, tenang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mungkin _eomma_ bisa tahu dengan mudah jika terjadi sesuatu diantara aku dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_, _eomma_ sudah lebih berpengalaman di masalah seperti ini, aku harap _eomma_ dan _appa_ku tidak tahu tentang masalah ini walau sedikpit-pun.

Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi Kyuhyun _Oppa_? _Ahh_ tolong aku!

Sungmin pov end.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an!"

Pliip.

_Ahh_ _eomma_! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Apa mungkin yang di katakana _eomma_ benar? Ya! Memang lebih baik menyelsaikan masalah segera, bukan dengan cara menghindari satu sama lain, aku harus datang kesana! Aku harus minta maaf pada Sungmin.

Tapi, aku masih belum menerima jika akan meninggalkanku! Aku memang _namja_ _babo_!

Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan pesimis! Kau harus membuat Sungmin memaafkanmu bagaimanapun caranya! _Hwaiting_!

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

Dan seperti perintah Heechul, Kyuhyun-pun segera pergi ke Gyeonggi dengan membawa tas Heechul, tentu saja _namja_ tinggi itu merapikan penampilannya yang semrawut, aura kebahagiaan sedikit terlihat di wajahnya, walaupun aura tegang lebih banyak terpancar disana.

Tapi setidaknya, keadaannya saat ini lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

.

Donghae tengah berjalan gusar ditaman, ia membawa setangkai mawar merah yang cantik ditangannya.

Inilah yang dilakukan _namja_ penyuka ikan sejak satu jam lalu, sesekali _namja_ ini mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya apa yang _namja_ ini lakukan?

Ya! Sebenarnya Donghae tengah berlatih untuk melamar Hyukkie dengan romantic, ia membawa setangkai mawar merah ditangannya dan sebuah cincin di saku jasnya, sejak tadi-pun _namja_ ini terus saja menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hahaha, _ne_, _ne_! Kau benar Dokter Kim!" terdengar suara tawa Hyukkie di taman itu.

Dengan sigap Donghae duduk di bangku taman itu, ia menyembunyikan mawar itu di punggungnya.

"Hae-_ah_! Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? _Mian_—"

Donghae segera berjalan menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih setengah jalan untuk menghampirinya, ia berlutut dihadapan Hyukkie."Hyukkie-_ah_! _Would_ you marry me?" ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan mawar merah yang ia genggam dari tadi.

"_Omo_!" pekik Hyukkie sambil menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang melebar, mungkin ia sangat tersanjung dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia dilamar di hadapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu, seketika orang-orang yang sedang melintas di taman itupun serempak mengitari Hyukkie dan Donghae dengan serempak mereka berteriak."Terima! Terima!"

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya bingung karena Hyukkie tak kunjung menjawab."_Jagiya_?" sahut Donghae.

Raut wajah Hyukkie seketika berubah."_Mianhae_ Hae-_ah_! Sebenarnya aku—"

Donghae menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan tak percaya."Hyukkie-_ah_!" ujar Donghae dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Ahhhh_, _wae_?" sorak orang-orang ramai.

"Hahaha, memangnya apa yang akan aku katakan?" ujar Hyukkie sambil tertawa renyah.

Donghae kembali menautkan kedua alisnya."Hyukkie _jagi_,"

"Baik akan ku ulangi! Dengarkan baik-baik!" ujar Hyukkie sambil memberi jeda."_Mianhae_ Hae-_ah_! Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu karena sebenarnya aku ingin, jika kita akan menikah! Kau akan mencuri kartu tanda penduduk milikku, membawanya kekantor pendaftaran pernikahan, memaksa Sungmin dan suaminya untuk untuk menjadi saksi, lalu esok paginya kau menculikku dan membawaku ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahan! _Arraseoyo_ _ahjussi_?" jelas Hyukkie panjang lebar.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan mulut yag sedikit terbuka.

"Wawwww," riuh orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu."Aku bisa memasukan ini ke-blogku! Ayo potret mereka! Kita jadikan _trending_ _topic_ _twitter_!" ujar salah satu remaja putri dan langsung memotret Donghae dan Hyukkie.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu."Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan Hyukkie _jagi_! _Kajja_!" ujar Donghae sambil menarik tangan Hyukkie menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Mereka-pun berlari meninggalkan taman itu dengan tangan saling berpautan dan diiringi tawa bahagia.

Dan taman inilah saksi kisah cinta Donghae dan Hyukkie yang sangat indah, Donghae dan Hyukkie akan berakhir bahagia.

Namun, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Apa sungmin akan memaafkan Kyuhyun? Atau sungmin akan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Masih belum jelas bagaimana mereka kedepannya.

.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

"Nyonya, tuan muda sudah datang!" ujar Kepala pelayan Kim di depan pintu kamar Heechul.

"_Arraseo_!" jawab Heechul sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya."Dimana dia?"

"Tuan muda sedang berbincang dengan nyonya Sungmin di bawah,"

Heechulpun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruang tamu, mereka sedang mengobrol serius disana, Heechulpun memelankan suara langkah kakinnya, sayup-sayup Heechul mendengar Kyuhyun sedang meminta maaf.

"_Mianhae_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_!" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Dengan mendengar itu, Heechul sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang mempunyai masalah, iapun segera menghampiri mereka.

" Hmm, hmm, apa _eomma_ menganggu?" Heechul mengintrupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Anhiyo_ _eomma_," jawab Sungmin sopan.

Heechulpun duduk di samping Kyuhyun."Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"_An_-_anhiyo_ _eomma_," jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram."Ya _babo_! Jika kau tidak mempunyai salah kenapa kau minta maaf! Jangan berbohong padaku!" ujar Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun keras.

"_Aissh_ _eomma_! Aku meminta maaf karena tidak menemani Sungmin dari awal disini!" bohong Kyuhyun yang mendapat pandangan sinis yang mematikan dari istrinya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu cepat masuk ke kamar kalian ini sudah malam!" perintah Heechul sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

Setelah Heechul meninggalkan mereka, suasana hening yang mencekam menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Sungmin-pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin sinis dan dingin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang."Bisakah kau mendengarkanku berbicara?" pinta Kyuhyun serius.

"Baiklah tapi tidak disini, lebih baik kita berbicara di kamar!" jawab Sungmin ketus.

Mereka berdua-pun segera beranjak menuju kamar.

Heechul menarik nafas panjang setelah mendengar kedua orang itu pergi ke kamarnya, iapun bergegas menemui Kepala pelayan Kim untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya Heechul tidak pergi kekamar, dia bersembunyi untuk mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bicarakan, mungkin ia benar-benar ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi antara anak-anaknya itu.

.

"_Malhae_,"

"Sungmin-_ah_! Mianhae, _Oppa_ mohon maafkan _Oppa_, _Oppa_ tahu mungkin sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan _Oppa_, tapi kau percayakan _Oppa_ mencintaimu Sungmin-_ah_?"

"_Anhi_! Aku memang bodoh percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku! Yang kau berikan dari awal adalah harapan palsu! Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku bagaimana bisa kau tetap membiarkan _yeoja_ itu melilitmu seolah-olah kau itu miliknya?"

"_Oppa_ tahu _Oppa_ bersalah atas itu semua! Tapi kau tahukan _Oppa_ membiarkan dia seperti itu karena _Oppa_ kasihan padanya!"

"Tapi kau tahukan sekarang rasa kasihanmu tidak berguna! _Yeoja_ itu membohongimu!"

"_Oppa_ menyesal! Memang seharusnya _Oppa_ memilih dari awal, mungkin jika _Oppa_ tidak plin-plan semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini,"

"Penyesalanmu tidak berarti sekarang! Semuanya sudah jadi seperti ini! Bahkan aku-pun tidak yakin aku akan bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak! Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh,"

"Tidakkah kau tahu kenapa aku bersikap dingin padamu belakangan ini? TAUKAH KAU LEE SUNGMIN BAHWA AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT NAMJA DOKTER ITU BERSAMAMU! AWALNYA AKU BERPIKIR BAHWA AKU BISA MEMAKLUMINYA! TAPI KAU TAHU? RASA CEMBRU MEMBABI BUTA DI HATIKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA LAGI SELAIN BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!"

"Jadi kau memilih bersikap dingin padaku, tidak percaya padaku dan lebih mempercayai _yeoja_ itu dari pada aku dan hampir membunuh anakku? DAN KAU JUGA HARUS TAHU! RASA CEMBURUMU ITU TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN SELAMA INI! ATAS DASAR APA KAU CEMBURU PADA DONGHAE _OPPA_? DIA ITU _OPPA_KU CHO KYUHYUN! _Ahhh_ ," Sungmin meregang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sung-Sungmin-_ah_! Sungmin-_ah_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Hiks, aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup, dengan cara seperti ini kau akan membunuh anakku! Aku mohon, biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang selama aku mengandung anakku! Jika kau ingin membuatku menderita, kau bisa melakukannya setelah anak ini lahir, aku mohon, hiks  
Ahhh!" lirih Sungmin sambil kembali meregang kesakitan tak lama kemudian Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

"SUNGMIN-_AH_ !" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit."_EOMMA_! KIM _AHJUMMA_!" teriak Kyuhyun menggema.

Tak lama kemudian sosok kedua orang itu muncul dengan terpogoh-pogoh."Ada– _Omona_ Sungmin-_ah_!" pekik Heechul kaget melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit!"

"_apa yang terjadi pada sungmin_!" tanya Heechul panic.

"nanti aku jelaskan"jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka-pun segera membawa Sungmin menuju rumah sakit, Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat disepanjang jalan Heechul terus saja menciumi tangan Sungmin cemas.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat Sungmin segera di larikan ke ruang gawat darurat, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Kepala pelayan Kim menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin di depan ruangan itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa Sungminpun akhirnya keluar.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"_Ne_ _usainim_, aku suaminya," jawab Kyuhyun sigap.

"Mari ikut saya,"

Dokter tersebut menganjak Kyuhyun berbicara di ruangannya.

"Apa anda tahu istri anda tengah mengandung?"

"_Ne_ _usainim_! Beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit karena pendarahan,"

"Keadaan kandungannya sangat rawan saat ini, saya sarankan agar tidak membuatnya tertekan dan _stress_, jika dia mengalami pendarahan satu kali lagi, saya rasa kandungan istri anda tidak bisa terselamatkan," jelas dokter tersebut.

"_Keureohkeyo_ _usainim_," jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Ne_, mungkin untuk beberapa hari, istri anda harus menjalani rawat inap disini,"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dokter,"

Kyuhyunpun berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Kriett.

Saat membuka pintu itu ia langsung di tatapkan dengan pandangan sendu Sungmin yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _aegi_ku?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Heechul segera menghampirinya dengan tatapan marah.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan heechul mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun."_YA_! _NAMJA_ _BABO_! AKU MENYEKOLAHKANMU UNTUK MENDIDIKMU MENJADIKANMU ANAK YANG BERGUNA DAN PINTAR! BUKAN MENJADI _NAMJA_ YANG PLIN-PLAN DAN BODOH SEPERTI INI?" bentak Heechul penuh amarah.

Seketika Kyuhyun ambruk, ia berlutut dihadapan Heechul dan Sungmin."Aku memang _namja_ bodoh, aku memang _namja_ yang tidak berguna dan plin-plan, aku adalah seorang pengecut, bahkan untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama, aku nam—"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipinya."Hiks, _eomma_ membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi _namja_ seperti ini Kyu, kenapa kau seperti ini pada _eomma_? Kenapa Kyu?" lirih Heechul kecewa.

". . ."

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab Heechul, ia memang benar-benar terpojokan kali ini.

.

Keheningan melanda mereka, hanya terdengar isak tangis Heechul, Kyuhyun masih berlutut sampai sekarang, dan Sungmin, ia hanya membatu melihat semua ini.

Kepala pelayan Kimpun menghampiri Heechul dan memegang kedua bahu yang bergetar itu."Nyonya, lebih baik kita pulang, nyonya membutuhkan istirahat,"

"Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus pergi dari sini, selesaikanlah masalah kalian berdua, _eomma_ mohon, selesaikan baik-baik jika kalian tidak ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ ikut campur, _eomma_ tidak ingin masalah diantara kalian berlanjut," ujar Heechul sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Heechul dan Kepala pelayan Kim-pun pulang ke rumah orang tua Sungmin, sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut dan Sungmin yang masih terdiam seperti patung.

"_Mian_ ini semua karena aku," ujar Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan, namun tidak ada sahutan dari Sungmin walaupun _yeoja_ itu belum memejamkan matanya."Mungkin kau tidak ingin mendengar aku berbicara, tidurlah jika kau tidak ingin melihatku aku akan menjagamu dari luar, _jalja_," ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kamar rawat Sungmin, ia menekan pelpisnya, ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

.

.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini! Jika kau matipun Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak akan kembali mencintaimu! Dia sudah mencintai istrinya!" ujar Nickhun membujuk agar Victoria berhenti minum, namun _yeoja_ itu tak mendengarkannya, ia masih terus meneguk minumannya.

Nickhun mendengus kesal, ia merebut minuman yang Victoria pegang lalu mengangkup pipi _yeoja_ itu dan menatapnya kedua matanya lekat."Victoria-_ssi_! Sadarlah! Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu! Dia mencintai istrinya dengan sepenuh hati! Sampai kapan kau akan mengusik hidupnya! Berhentilah dan jalankan hidupmu dengan normal! Kau harus melepaskannya! Jika kau mencintainya maka lepaskanlah dia, biarkanlah dia bahagia bersama pilihan hatinya, lakukanlah jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya!" nasihat Nichkun.

Victoria merespon, ia menatap Nickhun."Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kyuhyun _Oppa_ sudah tak mencintaiku! Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti Nickhun-_ssi_! Aku tak bisa melepaskannya! Aku memang mencintainya! Oleh sebab itu aku tidak mau melepaskannya!" jawab Victoria menggebu-gebu."Hiks, hiks, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!" lirih Victoria sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah! Percuma aku bicara seperti ini padamu! Ayo pulang! Kau sudah terlalu mabuk!" ujar Nickhun sambil menarik keluar Victoria dari club malam itu.

Ya, seperti inilah kehidupan Victoria setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui semua kebohongannya, hampir setiap malam ia mengajak Nickhun untuk menemaninya minum di club malam, sedikit demi sedikit ia memang bisa melupakan rencana gilanya, tapi sisi pemdendam di hatinya mungkin terlalu kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa membendung keinginan itu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat kacau sekarang, ia mengalami guncangan yang hebat.

.

"Kepala pelayan Kim, sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini?" tanya Heechul sambil meminum obat sakit kepalanya.

"Kurang lebih satu minggu ini Nyonya,"

"Pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang semua ini, aku ingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa menyelsaikan masalah dengan berpikir kritis,"

"Baik nyonya,"

"Kepala pelayan Kim, aku rasa besok aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit, bisakah kau sampaikan ini pada Kyuhyun? Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat,"

"Saya mengerti nyonya! Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Kepala pelayan Kim pergi meninggalkan Heechul, mungkin ini terlalu membuat Heechul _shock_, hingga ia langsung merasa sakit kepala, Heechul ingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa bersikap dewasa menyelsaikan masalah mereka sendiri, Ya! Walaupun mungkin itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

**~ It's Hurt here ~**

"_Andwae_! _Andwae_! _Andwae_!" igau Victoria dalam tidurnya."Haah, haah," Victoria bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Arrgghh! Kenapa mimpi itu harus datang lagi!" ujar Victoria sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah satu jam kemudian iapun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menatap dirinya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya, seketika ia terngiang ucapan Nickhun padanya semalam,_'Victoria-ssi! Sadarlah! Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu! Dia mencintai istrinya dengan sepenuh hati! Sampai kapan kau akan mengusik hidupnya! Berhentilah dan jalankan hidup-mu dengan normal! Kau harus melepaskannya! Jika kau mencintainya maka lepaskanlah dia, biarkanlah dia bahagia bersama pilihan hatinya, lakukanlah jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya!'_

"Apa benar yang Nickhun-_ssi_ katakan? Apa aku harus menyerah dan melepaskan Kyuhyun _Oppa_? _Anhi_! _Anhi_ Vic! Apa yang kau katakana? Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Ingatlah! Jika kau tidak bisa memilikinya maka siapapun tidak boleh memlikinya! Camkan itu Vic! Apa orang itu belum mengetahui dimana Sungmin berada?" ujar Victoria pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera berjalan untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di tas, ia tersenyum senang ketika membaca email masuk dari orang suruhannya."Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti Lee Sungmin!" ujar Victoria sambil kembali bersiap-siap menuju alamat yang di kirimkan orang suruhannya itu.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_, Kim _ahjumma_ bilang _eomma_ tidak bisa datang karena sakit kepala, mungkin walau kau membencinya aku akan berada disini untuk menemanimu," jelas Kyuhyun namun tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat."Hmm, baiklah, kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, tapi kau harus makan, _ne_? Kau dan bayi kita harus mendapat asupan nutrisi yang cukup agar kalian tetap sehat, sekarang makanlah aku akan menyuapimu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur yang disediakan dan menyuapkannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhasil, Sungmin memakan bubur yang suapkan olehnya, walaupun tanpa melirik Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun merasa senang, karena setidaknya Sungmin masih mendengarkan nya berbicara.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun."Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ketaman," lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari kasurnnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Mau aku temani?" tawar Kyuhyun tulus.

"_Anhiyo_, aku bisa sendiri," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Entah sampai kapan Sungmin akan bersikap seperti ini pada Kyuhyun, mungkin _yeoja_ kelinci itu memang benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa mendengar reaksi Sungmin, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sungmin mau memaafkannya?

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin ke taman, Sungmin duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya, hari ini cukup dingin karena salju turun dari malam hari, Sungmin terlihat sedikit menggigil kedinginan, Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat itupun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menemui Sungmin.

Ia memakaikan _blazzernya_ di pundak Sungmin."Setidaknya itu akan lebih membuatmu hangat dan membuatku lebih tenang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya, perilaku Kyuhyun tadi mengingatkannya pada memorinya beberapa waktu lalu dimana ia dan Kyuhyun pergi berjalan-jalan ke Myeongdong hari itu mungkin hari terindah yang Sungmin alami dengan Kyuhyun, ia berharap hari itu akan kembali terulang, meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan keadaan hubungan mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin menerima _blazer_ yang ia berikan, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia mengamati Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Sungmin masih saja duduk di bangku taman itu, tatapan matanya kosong, walaupun ia menunduk, tapi Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat itu, Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah melihat itu, tanpa disadari air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, menyadari itu, Kyuhyun langsung menghapusnya dengan kasar.

.

"_Ck_! Jadi seperti ini kehidupan kalian sekarang? _Hah_! Sungguh menyedihkan!" ujar Victoria meremehkan.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Victoria, ia tersenyum hambar."_Ck_! Apa urusanmu wanita bodoh?" jawab Sungmin dengan sinis.

"Betapa hebatnya aku merusak rumah tanggamu dengan Kyuhyun _Oppa_!"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi _yeoja_ itu."DASAR WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI! APA HAKMU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU DENGAN KYUHYUN _OPPA_! APA KAU BELUM PUAS DENGAN SEMUA INI _HAH_ ?" bentak Sungmin kalap.

Victoria memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memar akibat tamparan Sungmin."_Ck_! Seperti inikah marah seorang Lee Sungmin? Tidak ada apa-apanya! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI _HAH_? SEBENARNYA SIAPA WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI DISINI? KAU YANG MEREBUT KYUHYUN DARI-KU! JIKA BUKAN KARENA KAU SEKARANG AKULAH ISTRI KYUHYUN _OPPA_!" bentak Victoria tak kalah.

"KAU BILANG AKU YANG MEREBUT KYUHYUN _OPPA_ DARIMU? KAU BODOH? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KYUHYUN _OPPA_ MERAGUKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KYUHYUN _OPPA_ TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI ITU DIRIMU SENDIRI! JIKA SAJA WAKTU ITU KAU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH MUNGKIN SAJA KYUHYUN _OPPA_ AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI SAAT INI !" Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

Ia tahu jika ia seperti ini akan membahayan dirinya dan _aeginya_, namun sepertinya Sungmin ingin memberi pelajaran pada Victoria.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sungmin,Victoria menyeret Sungmin menuju jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya, Sungmin sempat meronta kesakitan karena cegkraman Victoria terlalu kuat, namun ia tak berhasil.

Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di tepi jalan raya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Victoria menyeringan sambil menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jarinya." tentu saja untuk melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini dan pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya? " jawab Victoria sambil mengayunkan tangan Sungmin yang ia pegang.

"YA! KAU GILA! LEPASKAN

Tiba-tiba.

SRETT

CKITTT

BUAGG

**TBC**

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong! Haduuhh mian nihh ff nya makin gaje, apalagi makin panjang kayak sinetron tetangga, tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran fi yang notabene-nya hanya seseorang yang masih baru dan ingin mencoba menuangkan bentuk sebuah imajinasi kedalam sebuah cerita, maafin segala kekurangan dari fic ini ya, fi Cuma mau coba-coba bikin cerita dengan pairing Kyumin, maklum lah, fi ini korban ff, hehehe**

**Maaf ya fic abal ini belum bisa end disini, chap depan dehh, gpp kan? Fi pastiin ff ini berakhir happy ending buat Kyumin & Haehyuk**

**Makasih buat yang mau review ff ini, jeongmal gomawo chingudeul, eonniedeul, saengdeul! Mianhae ffnya gak bisa sepanjang chap sebelumnya!**

**Pipin - Cho fani – ran - Secret BlackHeart – choshikyumin – siticho - lee kyuzha - kyurin Minnie - kyumin forever - cho sarie - Kim Sae Rin – Evilevigne - Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki - Kang Ji Ae – tifafawookie - Kim Soo Hyun - eunhae25 - S.J. 1315 – imsmL – ShippoChan - Rima KyuMin Elf - Cho Miku - min190196 - Park Ha Rin - Cho SungHyun – Babycuttie – fichul - rikha-chan – Valentina - dhia park – SparKyuMin - Cho Hyun Jin - choi wonsa**

**Kamsahamnida!  
**

**Annyeong!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

- It's Hurt Here -

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di ff ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi alur cerita ini milik saya, saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam ff ini, dengan kemampua dibawah standar.**NOT ALLOWED TO BASHING THE CAST OR OTHER, PLEASE UNLIKE LIKE DON'T READ!**

Warning : Genderswicth, gaje, abal, typo(s), EYD masih berantakan, dan **jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10**

_**Happy reading**_

_**sorry for typo(s)**_

_**-Prevous chapter-**_

"Ck! Jadi seperti ini kehidupan kalian sekarang? Hah! Sungguh menyedihkan!" ujar Victoria meremehkan.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Victoria, ia tersenyum hambar."Ck! Apa urusanmu wanita bodoh?" jawab Sungmin dengan sinis.

"Betapa hebatnya aku merusak rumah tanggamu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa!"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi yeoja itu."DASAR WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI! APA HAKMU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU DENGAN KYUHYUN OPPA! APA KAU BELUM PUAS DENGAN SEMUA INI HAH ?" bentak Sungmin kalap.

Victoria memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memar akibat tamparan Sungmin."Ck! Seperti inikah marah seorang Lee Sungmin? Tidak ada apa-apanya! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI HAH? SEBENARNYA SIAPA WANITA TIDAK TAHU DIRI DISINI? KAU YANG MEREBUT KYUHYUN DARI-KU! JIKA BUKAN KARENA KAU SEKARANG AKULAH ISTRI KYUHYUN OPPA!" bentak Victoria tak kalah.

"KAU BILANG AKU YANG MEREBUT KYUHYUN OPPA DARIMU? KAU BODOH? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KYUHYUN OPPA MERAGUKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KYUHYUN OPPA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI ITU DIRIMU SENDIRI! JIKA SAJA WAKTU ITU KAU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH MUNGKIN SAJA KYUHYUN OPPA AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI SAAT INI !" Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

Ia tahu jika ia seperti ini akan membahayan dirinya dan aeginya, namun sepertinya Sungmin ingin memberi pelajaran pada Victoria.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sungmin,Victoria menyeret Sungmin menuju jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya, Sungmin sempat meronta kesakitan karena cegkraman Victoria terlalu kuat, namun ia tak berhasil.

Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di tepi jalan raya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

Victoria menyeringan sambil menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jarinya."Tentu saja melenyapkan mu dari dunia ini ydan pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun _Oppa _selamanya!" jawab Victoria sambil mengayunkan tangan Sungmin yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba.

SRETT

CKITTT

BRUAGG

_**-Chapter 10-**_

Kelihatannya tuhan masih sangat mencintai Sungmin dan bayinya, hingga saat ini Sungmin dan bayinya masih ada dalam keadaan selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun, _yeah_ kecuali dihatinya.

Sungmin terperangah dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang –yang terjadi depan matanya sendiri, ia menghempaskan cengkraman Victoria dengan kasar air mata membanjiri matanya hingga penglihatannya buram.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja_ yang telah menyelamatkan ia dan bayinya.

BRUKK

Sungmin jatuh terduduk didepan _namja _yang menyelamatkannya itu."Hiks, hiks," isakan keluar dari bibirnya bahunya bergetar, ia sudah tidak sanggup dengan ini semua.

Ya, kalian tahu jawaban pastinya kan? Kyuhyunlah _namja _yang menyelamatkan Sungmin dari ancaman maut yang diberika Victoria, ia mengcengkram tangan Victoria ketika _yeoja _itu akan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin kejalan raya, namun _yeoja _itu menghempaskan tangannya hingga Kyuhyun terjerembab kejalan raya tepat dimana sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang.

"Hiks, _Oppa_! _Oppa_!" teriak Sungmin menjadi, ia merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun yang penuh darah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."Sung-sungmin-_ah_! _Ul_-_jima_," ujar Kyuhyun tersenggal-senggal sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

"Syukurlah kau ti-dak apa-apa! _Op_.._Oppa_ mohon ma-afkan _Op_-_pa_! _Jeong_-_mal_ _mian_-_hae_ .. _Jagi_," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengambi jeda." _Saa_-_rang_-_hae_ Lee Sungmin!" suara Kyuhyun menghilang dengan seiring berhentinya sentuhan tangannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Hiks! _Oppa_, _Oppa_ _Oppa_! _Andwae! Andwae! Ireohna Oppa_! _Salyeojuseyo_! _Salyeojuseyo_! _Amudeo eobseoyo? Salyeojuseyo! Hik_," teriak Sungmin sambil terisak.

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang datang dan membantu Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

.

Victoria diam membatu, ia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dengan lulut yang bergetar.

BRUKK

Ia ambruk begitu saja di atas tanah berlapis salju itu."Hiks, hiks! Apa yang aku lakukan" lirih Victoria sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya, sejenak kata-kata Nickhun kembali terngiang di benaknya.'_Berhentilah dan jalankan hidupmu dengan normal! Lepaskan dia!'_

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

"Hiks, hiks, _Oppa_ " ujar Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Ia tak berhenti menangis setelah Kyuhyun di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat lima belas menit lalu.

"Minnie-_ah_!" suara Heechul memanggil Sungmin, mendengar suara itu Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepala lalu berlari menghampiri Heechul.

"_Eomma_!" ujar Sungmin sambil berlari ke pelukan Heechul."Hiks, _eomma_! _Eomma_ _eottohkke_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menangis pilu dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Sssttt .. Tenang _jagi_, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir," ujar Heechul menenangkan Sungmin sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang."Tenang _jagi_, tenang," lamjut Heechul sambil terus mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang, Heechul pun membawa Sungmin duduk di kursi tunggu disana.

.

.

Setelah dua jam kemudian, dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sigap Heechul, Sungmin, dan Kepala pelayan Kim pun menghampirinya.

"Keadaan tuan Cho sudah lebih baik, ia sempat kekurangan darah karena pendarahan yang dialami, namun dia mempunyai semangat yang hebat hingga ia bisa terselamatkan, kalian bisa menjenguknya tapi beliau belum sadar," jelas dokter itu.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_ _usainim_," ujar Heechul sambil membungkuk.

Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, setetes air matanya menetes di tangan kyuhyun yang ia genggam, ia merasa sangat bingung sekarang.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin semua ini memang sudah takdir yang di tentukan dan mungkin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus kuat untuk menghadapinya, tapi akankah mereka berdua mampu bertahan dengan semua ini? Itu memang tergantung pada keinginan masing-masing.

"Minnie-_ah_! Lebih baik kau istirahat _jagi _ keadaan mu juga tidak baik jagi," saran heechul sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

"_Eomma_, kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang aku benar-benar bingung!" keluh Sungmin sambil menatap Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sungmin."Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengembalikan semua seperti semula, kau harus memaafkan Kyuhyun jika kau masih menginginkannya _jagi_, _eomma_ tahu itu sulit tapi percayalah pada kata hatimu, kata hati tak akan pernah salah," nasihat Heechul bijaksana.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti."_Ne_ _eomma_ _arraseo_ ! _Kamsaheyo,_" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau istirahat _jagi_,"

"_Ne_ _eomma_," jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun tak lupa memeluk Heechul sekilas.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung sadar, dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memang dalam keadaan yang cukup kritis bahkan ada kemungkinan ia mengalami koma karena luka di kepalanya.

Krieett.

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sungmin disana, Heechul tersenyum melihat menantunya itu."_Jagiya,_" panggil Heechul pada Sungmin.

"_Eomma_! Boleh aku menemani Kyuhyun _Oppa_?_" _pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Ayo duduk disini!" jawab Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya.

Sungguh kompak pasangan ini, bahkan saat keadaan seperti ini pun mereka tetap berada dalam suatu situasi dan kondisi yang sama.

.

.

.

"_Jagi_, _eomma_ dan Kepala pelayan Kim harus pulang untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Kyuhyun untuk di rumah sakit mungkin akan cukup lama karena _eomma_ harus pergi ke _Seoul_, lebih baik kau istirahat!"

"_Anhiyo_ _eomma_, aku ingin disini, _eomma_ tidak usah khawatir, _eomma_ siapkan saja segala keperluan Kyuhyun Oppa," jawab Sungmin lemah, ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Tapi _jagi_! _Eomma_ tidak mau kau kembali sakit!"

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_!" jawab Sungmin meyakinkan.

"_Jagi_- "

"_Eomma_! Percayalah!"

"Baiklah, _eomma _akan pergi sebentar! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu!" ujar Heechul sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu tak lupa ia memeluk Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menatap kepergian Heechul dan Kepala pelayan Kim lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"_Oppa_, aku lelah, kenapa _Oppa_ belum bangun juga? Bangunlah! Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan memaafkan _Oppa_ jika _Oppa_ mau bertahan dikondisi ini dan membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik! Bangunlah cepat! Jika tidak aku akan meninggalkan _Oppa_!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengeluskan tangan Kyuhyun ke pipinya.

"Hei! Aku baru meninggalkan _Oppa_ satu hari kenapa _Oppa_ terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti ini? Kantung matamu seperti panda! Bibir dan wajahmu pucat _Oppa_!" jeda Sungmin."Hiks, aku mohon bagun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" lanjut Sungmin dengan terisak.

Ya, _yeoja_ ini kembali menangis karena tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Karena sudah tidak kuat seperti ini, Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu merebahkan diri disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, ia pun tertidur disamping Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, Nickhun-_ssi_! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku yang membunuh Kyuhyun _Oppa_! Aku harus bagaimana?" histeris Victoria sambil memukul-mukul punggung Nickhun.

"Sudahlah Victoria-_ssi_! Jika kau seperti ini pun semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula!" jawab Nickhun sambil mengelus punggung Victoria.

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Victoria sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nickhun kemudian menggoncangkan badan _namja_ yang berasal dari Thailand itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Nickhun singkat.

Victoria diam membatu mendengar jawaban Nickhun."Hiks, hiks, aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Victoria sambil berlutut di hadapan Nickhun.

Nickhun mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Victoria ia ikut berlutut dihadapan Victoria, ia mengcengkram bahu _yeoja_ dengan pandangan elang itu dengan kuat."BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG LEPASKAN DIA! BIARKAN DIA TENANG! DAN JALANKAN HIDUPMU DENGAN BAIK! JIKA KAU MENDENGARKANKU SEMUANYA TIDAK AKAN JADI SEPERTI INI!" bentak Nickhun tepat di wajah Victoria.

"Hiks, hiks, tolong aku! Aku mohon tolong aku! Bantu aku keluar dari dunia ini! Aku mohon!" pinta Victoria sambil mencengkram telapak tangan Nickhun dengan erat dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan memelas yang amat sangat.

"Baiklah, ikut aku!" jawab Nickhun sambil menarik Victoria pergi.

.

.

"_Ehgg_," Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya, ia merasa sulit bergerak karena ada sesuatu yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan keadaan sekitar Kyuhyun melirik kesampingnya, ia melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya dengan jejak bekas air mata di wajah cantiknya, Kyuhyun mengerakkan tangannya yang masih berbelit dengan selang infus untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu, ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin ada disampingnya sekarang.

Lalu ia kembali mengedarkan pandanganya, ia melihat _eomma_nya tertidur di sofa dan Kepala pelayan Kim yang tertidur di sofa lainnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sakit di bagian kepalanya, namun ia tidak mau mempermasalahan itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sambil memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela gorden kamar Hyukkie, ia menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, setelah terbuka sempurna, Hyukkie tersenyum kejadian malam tadi yang sangat gila menurutnya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa percaya bahwa dirinya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu _jag_? Apa kau demam?" suara Donghae mengintrupsi Hyukkie.

Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar pertanyaan Donghae." Kenapa kau ada disini pagi-pagi?" tanya Hyukkie ketus, mungkin _yeoja_ ini akan mengambil sikap ketus pada Donghae hari ini.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar respon _yeoja_ _chingunya_ itu, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hyukkie kemudian duduk disampingnya."Kau marah _jagi_! Aku datang pagi-pagi untuk membangunkanmu karena aku tahu kau akan bangun telat, lalu menyiapan sarapan special untukmu! Jadi sekarang bangunlah mandi kemudian kita sarapan dan olahraga bersama!" jawab Donghae sambil membuka selimut yang masih menggulung badan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae, ia pun beranjak bangun lalu memeluk Donghae yang tengah duduk disampingnya."_Gomawo_ Hae _jagi_! Kau memang ikan yang baik! _Saranghae_!" ujar Hyukkie riang sambil mengecup pipi Donghae kemudian berlari kekamar mandi.

Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang _yeojachingu_ yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

.

"Mungkin udara Jeju bisa sedikit membuatmu tenang," ujar Nickhun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Victoria tersenyum simpul."Ya, begitulah, _gomawoyo_ Nickhun-_ssi_," jawab Victoria sambil menatap Nickhun dengan lekat.

"Untuk?" tanya Nickhun heran.

"Hahaha," Victoria tertawa renyah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Nickhun."Untuk semuanya, kau sudah membutaku sadar dan membantuku berhenti mengganggu hidup Kyuhyun _Oppa_," lanjut Victoria sambil kembali menatap Nickhun dan menyungingkan sebuah senyuman.

Nickhun ikut tersenyum melihat Victoria yang menyungingkan senyuman yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat."Itulah gunanya aku! Jadi kau sudah bisa berhenti sekarang?" tanya Nickhun sambil mengelus kepala Victoria dengan singkat.

Victoria mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum."_Ne_, aku rasa aku sudah bisa berhenti, tapi hidupku sekarag tak ada gunanya lagi," ujar Victoria dengan menatap nickhun dengan penuh harap.

"Akan aku coba!" jawab nickhun singkat kemudian berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai.

Victoria-pun berlari mengikuti merengkuh lengan nickhun yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana. "_Gomawoyo_ Nickhun-_ssi_!" ujar Victoria sambil mengecup pipi Nickhun dengan singkat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Nickhun yang membatu akibat perbuatannya itu.

'_Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan rasa cinta padaku sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya Nickhun-ssi!' _gumam Victoria dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Hei _Ahgassi_! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bagunlah! Kau membuat ku sulit bergerak!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ehhgg," Sungmin menggeliat kecil perlahan ia membuka matanya, lalu ia segera menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Oppa_!" panggil Sungmin antusias dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring disebelahnya.

"Hehehe," Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin."_Oppa_ disini! Apa kau begitu merindukan suamimu yang tampan ini? Sampai memeluk _Oppa_ sekencang ini!" narsis Kyuhyun yang berbuah satu jitakan Sungmin yang mendarat di dahinya.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukan mu! Aku hanya takut aku berhalusinasi! Jadi aku memelukmu dengan kencang! _Wae_ kau tidak suka?" jawab Sungmin sambil menghempaskan badan Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menggerutu tak jelas dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Hehehe, bukan seperti itu maksud Oppa! Op—"

"_Dwaeso_!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat."_Saranghae_!" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum bersamaan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

" Hmm, hmm, kami disini!" suara Heechul mengintrupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua hanya saling melempar senyum tidak bersalah kepada satu sama lain, Heechul dan Kepala pelayan Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah kita berdua memang harus pergi Kepala pelayan Kim _kajja_!" ujar Heechul sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua, diikuti Kepala pelayan Kim dibelakangnya.

"_Eomma_ mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"_Eomma_ akan pulang dan beristirahat! _Eomma_ rasa kalian bisa menjaga satu sama lain! _Annyeong_!" jawab Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Hening.

Setelah Heechul meninggalkan mereka berdua, suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, walaupun mereka dalam posisi berpelukan, namun tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, mungkin mereka ingin merasakan pelukan hangat dari masing-masing, yang mereka rindukan beberapa hari ini.

"_Jagiya_," sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?" respon Sungmin singkat.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan _Oppa_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Aku rasa belum," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hei! Jika kau belum memaafkan _Oppa_! Kenapa kau mau _Oppa_ peluk?"

"Bukankah _Oppa_ yang memelukku?"

"Ya! Kau yang naik dan memeluk _Oppa_ sampai sekarang! Berarti kau sudah memaafkan suamimu yang tampan ini! Ia-kan? _Ne_ ? _Ne_?"

"Aisshh terserah! Kepala _Oppa_ terbentur atau tidak sihh? Kenarsisan _Oppa_ tidak berkurang!"

"Hei! Akui saja suamimu ini memang tampan! Ia kan?"

"Hehehe, aku rasa suamiku memang tampan tapi sayang, kepalanya terbentur!" ujar Sungmin meremehkan.

"Jika aku terbentur mana mungkin aku masih bisa mengingatmu sekarang! Kenapa istriku ini payah sekali?"

"Siapa yang _Oppa_ bilang payah? _Oppa_ yang payah! _Eomma_ bilang _Oppa_ menangis seharian karena aku tinggal! Iya-kan? _Oppa_ payah!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sungmin."Hei Minnie-min! Apa kau benar-benar belum memaafkan _Oppa_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang sedikit serius.

Sungmin menyeringai, ia tersenyum menang dalam hatinya._'Ini sulit'_ gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya."Apa _Oppa_ benar-benar ingin aku maafkan?" jawab Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat."_Eoh_! Tentu saja! Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum misterius. "Aku rasa _Oppa _benar-benar harus loncat dari atap seperti waktu lalu, kenapa waktu itu aku bodoh melarang _Oppa_ melompat"

"Kau benar-benar jahat pada suamimu ini!"

"Siapa yang _Oppa _bilang jahat? Bukankah _Oppa _lebih jahat dariku _eoh_?"

"Kau menyindirku!"

"Suamiku ini memang pintar walau tidak peka!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu sampai akhir?"

"Aku rasa kita harus benar-benar membenahi hati kita _Oppa_, aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi,"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apa kau tidak mau memberi kesempatan untukku Sungmin-_ah_?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sudah mendesak."Jujur, ini terlalu sulit _Oppa_, tapi aku akan mencobanya, aku akan memberikan mu kesempatan tapi-" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun hampir mati tercekat.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"_Oppa_ tahukan sekarang aku tengah mengandung? Ini sulit karena aku benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat _sensitive _apa _Oppa _bisa?" jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Kenapa tidak? Itu sudah tugasku bukan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujiu ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum."Aku ingin _ice cream stawbery_!" ujar Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah _kajja_ kita membelinya!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kasur pasien kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sungguh pasangan yang aneh, baru saja kemarin mereka mendapat sebuah masalah yang rumit namun sekarang mereka bisa bebas berpegangan tangan dengan mesra.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_ _jagi_! Tapi aku harus pergi! _Ne_?" Hyukkie tengah kebingungan untuk membujuk kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk padanya.

"Kenapa kau terima tawaran itu _jagi_! Aku tidak suka kau meninggalkanku walau hanya seminggu!" jawab Donghae kukuh.

"Ayolah Hae hanya seminggu dan a—"

"Terserah!" jawab Donghae singkat sambil beranjak meninggalkan Hyukkie sendirian di bangku taman.

Hyukkie menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Donghae kemudian beranjak untuk mengikuti Donghae.

"Hae!" panggil Hyukkie sambil sedikit berlari mengejar Donghae yang berjalan cepat.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang terserah padamu! Itu urusanmu Hyukkie! Dan aku sudah mengeluarkan pendapatku aku tidak setuju kau pergi walau hanya seminggu! Dan kau juga tidak mendengarnya kan? Jadi terserah!" ujar Donghae sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hyukkie dengan seulas senyum kemenangan.

Apa yang membuat Pangeran ikan ini bersikap seperti itu pada _yeojachingunya_? Tentu saja ada maksud dibalik semua itu, ya! Donghae memang sengaja tidak mengizinkan Hyukkie pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu untuk seminar disana, alasan Donghae adalah ia pergi bersama Dokter Kang namun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya Donghae sengaja berpura-pura marah pada Hyukkie agar saat kepulangan _yeoja_ itu dari Jepang, ia bisa melakukan rencananya.

Ya, Donghae akan menikahi Hyukkie dengan cara yang diinginkan _yeoja_ dengan _gummy_ _smile_ itu, yang pertama, ia akan berakting sebagai seorang pencuri yang akan mencuri tas Hyukkie di bandara.

Yang kedua, dia tidak akan peduli pada Hyukkie seharian itu, lalu yang terakhir adalah dia akan menculik Hyukkie pada esok paginya untuk membawanya ke altar! Sungguh rencana yang sangat gila.

.

"Hannie-_ya_! Aku tidak bisa pulang segera, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di rumah sakit sekarang! _Gwaencahana_?"

". . ."

"Sungmin sedang hamil, ia sempat tertekan beberapa hari ini lalu kami bawa ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya memburuk, lalu anakmu itu, dia begitu ceroboh hingga bisa tertabrak mobil saat melintas,"

". . ."

"Mereka sudah baik-baik saja Hannie! _Eoh_ anak dan menantumu itu memang kompak!"

". . ."

"_Arraseo_! _Naddo_ _saranghae_!"

Pliip.

Heechul mematikan _line_ teleponnya lalu merebahkan diri di _bed_ nya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di taman sambil menikmati _ice_ _cream_ mereka, sesekali mereka tertawa lepas karena Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang konyol atau sebaliknya.

"_Oppa_! Apa menurut _Oppa_ udara Gyeonggi bagus?" tanya Sungmin sambil melahap _ice_ _creamnya_.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia, _Jagi_ apa kau suka dengan suasana _Gyeonggi_?"

"Ya, begitulah _Oppa_, _Oppa_! Apa _Oppa_ sudah mendengar berita tentang Victoria-_ssi_? Aku belum melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian kemarin,"

"Untuk apa kita tahu keadaannya? Dia itu hampir membunuhmu dan anak kita _jagi_! Jangan bicarakan tentang _yeoja_ itu dihadapanku membuatku muak!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah sebal.

"Hehehe, _arraseo_! _Arraseo_ _Oppa_! _Oppa_ aku sudah tidak nyaman berada di rumah sakit ini! Kapan _Oppa_ bisa pulang?"

"_Oppa_-_ddo_ _jagi_, _Oppa_ harap kita bisa pulang secepatnya! _Kajja_ kita masuk! Salju mulai turun!"

**~ It's Hurt Here ~**

Seminggu kemudian.

Victoria tengah bersantai di apartemen nya dengan satu gelas _wine _ditangannya, tatapan nya kosong tak berarti, setelah pulang dari Jeju bersama Nickhun dia tidak pernah menampakan dirinya di dunia luar, bahkan ia mengganti _pass code _apartemennya sampai Nickhun tak bisa masuk.

Alunan lirik _gloomy Sunday _terdengar dari mulutnya, apakah ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Meninggalkan dunia kejam ini dengan cara yang sangat tidak baik?

Ia menyeringai, ia meraih _handphone_ nya kemudian menelpon Nickhun.

"Nickhun-_ssi! _Selamat tinggal! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti!"

Pliip.

Victoria mematikan _line _telepon itu kemudian segera beranjak mengambil mantel nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Hembusan angin musim dingin menerpa permukaan wajahnya, ia berdiri tepat di depan pembatas jembatan Sungai Han, Victoria melepaskan sepatu _high_ _heels_ nya kemudian menaiki pembatas jembatan itu."Terima kasih tetap memberi hidup hingga saat ini, tapi aku tidak mampu menjalani hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, aku hanya mencintai nya, hanya Kyuhyun, hanya Kyuhyun," ujar nya sambil memejamkan mata bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah.

"_Andwae_!" tiba-tiba seorang mengintrupsinya, Victoria kembali membuka matanya melihat siapa yang datang."Cepat menyingkir dari sana Vic! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!" bentak Nickhun.

"Nickhun-_ah_! Untuk apa kau datang? Apa kau ingin menyaksikan ku mati disini? Terima kasih, setidaknya kau masih peduli padaku!" jawab Victoria tenang.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak boleh bertindak seperti ini! Kau harus tetap hidup!" ujar Nickhun sambil mencona mendekati Victoria.

"Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku sudah tidak punya alasan hidup! Kyuhyun sudah pergi dariku cintaku hilang, aku sudah tak punya tujuan hidup!"

"Aku! Apa aku tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk tetap hidup? Aku mencintaimu Victoria Song!"

"_Mianhae_!" dan

…

"_ANDWAEEE _!" teriak Nickhun sambil berlari kearah Victoria menghempaskan dirinya terjun ke bawah.

BYURRR

Nickhun terjatuh membatu di tempat itu melihat sosok Victoria hilang di telan air yang selalu memenuhi sungai Han, tak lama kemudian bantuan datang, mereka segera turun kebawah untuk menyelamatkan Victoria yang ada kemungkinan masih hidup.

Namun nihil, sosok itu tak ditemukan tubunya hilang tersapu volume air yang tinggi.

Sungguh miris nasib _yeoja _ini.

.

.

"Ayo Minnie-min bantu _Oppa_! _Ne_? _Ne_?" bujuk Donghae agar Sungmin mau membantu menjalankan rencana gilanya.

"Baiklah akan aku bantu _Oppa_ ku tercinta ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Ahh_! Kau memang _dongsaeng_ ku yang paling baik!" ujar Donghae sambil hendak memeluk Sungmin, namun semua itu tidak terjadi karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang mematikan."Hei Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk _dongsaeng_ ku?" kesal Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeramkan dan menggeleng Kuat.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil, ya, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka pulang dari Gyeonggi, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat _overprotective_ pada Sungmin."Apa yang bisa aku lakukan _Oppa_?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Sungmin mengakhiri ketegangangannya dengan Kyuhyun."Mudah _jagi_! Kau dan suamimu yang menyebalkan ini ikut _Oppa_ untuk menjadi saksi di kantor urusan pernikahan! _Kajja_!" jawab Donghae semangat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan Donghae."Pernikahan?" tanya keduanya kompak.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah Hyukkien eonni tengah berada di Jepang? _Oppa_ akan menikah de-dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Dengan dirimu!" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun beringsut marah.

"_Hyung_! Sungmin itu istri ku! " ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Donghae menutupi kupingnya karena ucapan Kyuhyun."_Arra_ _inma_! _Arra_! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menikah dengan Hyukkie!" jawab Donghae sambil memberi jeda pada penjelasannya."Kalian tahu! Saat aku melamarnya dengan romantis ditaman rumah sakit, iya bukan menjawan ya atau apa? Dia malah berkata '_Mianhae_ Hae-_ah_! Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu karena sebenarnya aku ingin, jika kita akan menikah! Kau akan mencuri kartu tanda penduduk milik ku , membawanya kekantor pendaftaran pernikahan, memaksa Sungmin dan suaminya untuk untuk menjadi saksi, lalu esok paginya kau menculikku dan membawaku ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahan! _Arraseoyo_ _ahjussi_?'" cerita Donghae panjang lebar.

"Dan hari ini Hyukkie _jagi_ ku akan pulang! Aku akan mencuri tasnya di airport, membawa kartu tanda penduduknya lalu memaksa kalian menjadi saksi, mendiamkan Hyukkie seharian, dan besok paginya aku akan menculiknya ke gereja!" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya."_Arraseoyo_ _Ahgassi_ _Ahjussi_ ? Jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi! _Ah_! Tolong juga awasi keadaan gereja yang akan aku gunakan, _ne_?" lanjutnya sambil kembali melangkah.

"Kita akan mulai dari mana _Oppa_ ?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja dari bandara Minnie-min! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Donghae sambil menarik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Incheon International Airport.

"Jadi dia benar-benar marah padaku? Satu minggu ini dia tak membalas pesan ku dan tidak menjawab telepon ku!" Gerutu Hyukkie sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya.

"_Wae_ Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya dokter Kang yang berdiri di samping Hyukkie dari tadi.

Hyukkie menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ."_Anhiyo_ _sunbae_, _Sunbae_ bisa pulang lebih dulu, aku masih mempunyai urusan!" jawab Hyukkie singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan! _Yeojachinguku_ sudah menjemput _annyeong_!" pamit dokter Kang.

Hyukkie pun menekan _speed_ _dial_ di _handphone_ nya mencoba menelpon Donghae, namun pangeran ikan itu tak menjawab.

" Aaaaaaaaa" teriak Hyukkie takut.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berlari kearahnya, dalam sekejap _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam itu mengambil tas yang ada di tangan Hyukkie dengan cepat, namun beruntunglah Hyukkie karena _handphone_ nya ia pegang, jadi ia bisa menelpon Donghae untuk menjemputnya.

.

"_Hyung_! Bagaimana kau bisa berlari secepat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget melihat Donghae yang baru saja memasuki mobil mereka dengan terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja, kecepatan lari ku tidak seperti Ddangkkoma!" jawab Donghae bangga.

"Ddangkkoma?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Jangan dibahas! Cepat lakukan hal selanjutnya! Hyukkie _Eonnie_ sudah menelpon _Oppa_ dari tadi! Mungkin ia ketakutan!"

"Baiklah! Jarak kantor pendaftaran pernikahan hanya beberapa menit dari sini! Kita kesana sekarang! Jadi kemudikan mobil ini dengan cepat!" perintah Donghae pada kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_! Sungmin sedang hamil bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kepalaku taruhanya! Ia kan Minnie-min?" jawab Donghae yang hanya di balas anggukan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan memotong kepala mu jika terjadi sesuatu _hyung_! Lima menit lagi kiita sampai disana!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai mendaftarkan pernikahan Donghae pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara untuk menjemput Hyukkie, dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memarkirkan mobil cukup jauh dari sana.

Mungkin ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukkie yang menangis dalam teleponya.

.

"Hae-_ah_!" panggil Hyukkie senang ketika melihat sosok Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan jas dokternya.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk _yeoja_ dihadapanya ini, namun ia sangat teringat dengan rencana gilanya yang sudah berjalan setengah jalan."Lebih baik cepat pulang, kau bisa demam jika seperti ini," jawab Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie, sebenarnya namja ikan tidak rela melepas pelukan itu, namun rencana gila itu membuatnya harus bersikap sedikit dingin pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sangat merasa sedih mendengar respon Donghae yang dingin padanya, ia pun hanya terdiam ketika Donghae membawanya ke mobil dan membawanya pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Hyukkie suasana hening tercipta disana, hingga mereka sampai di hadapan rumah Hyukkie, barulah Hyukkie berani berbicara pada Donghae.

"Hae-_ah_! Bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku takut?" pinta Hyukkie dengan tatapan memelas.

Donghae tak bisa menolak permintaan Hyukkie yang sudah sangat pucat, akkhirnya ia pun luluh dan menemani Hyukkie.

Sepanjang ia menemani Hyukkie yang sudah terbaring di _bed_ nya, Donghae tak berbicara sepatah katapun, ia hanya sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya.

Ya, pangeran ikan ini sibuk saling mengirmkan pesan singkat dengan Sungmin yang tengah membantunya mengatur keadaan gereja yang akan ia gunakan.

Hyukkie merasa di acuhkan, lalu ia beranjak dari _bed nya_ kemudian menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya, ia merebut _handphone_ Donghae dan meletakannya di laci.

"Temani aku dokter Lee!" ujar Hyukkie sambil menarik lengan Donghae untuk menemaninya tidur.

Ia pun tidur dengan Donghae memeluknya, walaupun Donghae bersikap dingin.

.

_To : Lee usainim uri saranghaneun Fishy _

"_Oppa, semuanya sudah selesai disini! Oppa bisa datang untuk melihat, aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa akan pulang! Kami sudah lelah! Annyeong ^^ "_

"Ok _perpect_! Ayo kita pulang _Oppa_!" ujar Sungmin sambil merengkuh lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Kajja_,"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun pulang kerumah.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam, Sungmin hanya memandang langit malam Seoul yang cukup indah malam ini, tiba-tiba senyum mengembang di wajah cantikya.

"_Wae_ _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum tulus pada suaminya itu."_Oppa_! _Oppa_ berjanji padaku! _Oppa_ harus tepati janji itu!" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung."Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun."_Oppa_! Ingatanmu benar-benar buruk! _Oppa_ berjanji akan membawaku melihat bintang saat musim semi!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Sungmin."_Arraseo_! _Arraseo_! Akan _Oppa_ tepati janji itu! Jangan khawatir!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti."Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok! Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk melihat apa yang akan Donghae _Oppa_ lakukan! _Oppa_ kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja _jagi_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

_**~ It's Hurt Here~**_

"Eggh," Hyukkie menggeliat pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub dengan Hyukkie."Kapan dia akan bangun _jagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena Hyukkie tak kunjung bangun, walau mereka sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya."Kita tidak bisa seperti ini! Aku akan mengisi air _bathtub_ nya lalu Oppa gendong Hyukkie _Eonnie _ke kamar mandi!" jawab Sungmin sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menunduk patuh, ia pun menunggu beberapa saat.

.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo bawa dia oppa " Ujar Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun pun menggendong Hyukkie menuju kamar mandi, dan disusul Sungmin di belakangnya."Lalu bagaimana?"

"Masukkan _eonnie_ ke sana _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk semangat.

BRUSH

Kyuhyun memasukan badan Hyukkie ke dalam batthub dengan sedikit keras.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .. Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" teriak Hyukkie setelah tersadar.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Hyukkie." _Eonnieeeeeeeeeeee_! Kenapa kau bisa bangun terlambat?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang sangat kesal.

Hyukkie tersenyum tidak bersalah, namun tidak lama kemudian ia balik membentak Sungmin."TERSERAH padaku Minnie-min! Lagi pula hari ini aku libur! Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Ini masih pagi! Tidak ada kerjaan!" ucap Hyukkie terhenti ketika melihar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpakaian rapih."_Eh_! Kenapa kalian rapi sekali? Kalian akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan?" tanya Hyukkie yang membuat bentakannya terasa konyol.

"Ayo kita keluar _Oppa_!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun."Cepat mandi ada yang menunggumu _eonnie_!" lanjut Sungmin sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Hahh, kebiasaanya tidak pernah berubah!" gerutu Sungmin sambil menyiapkan _make_-_up_ Hyukkie.

"Jagi! Aku tunggu dibawah!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju ruang tamu rumah Hyukkie, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Drrtt Drrtttt

Handphone Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk disana, dengan cepat Sungmin menerima telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Donghae _Oppa_!"

". . ."

"_Eonnie_ baru saja bangun!"

". . ."

"_Arraseo_! Akan aku pastikan setengah jam lagi Hyukkie _eonnie_ sudah siap!"

". . ."

"_Ne_,"

Pliip.

Sungmin mematikan _line_ teleponnya.

Krieett.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Hyukkie disana."Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau dan suamimu datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Hyukkie sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Duduklah! Aku ingin mengajak _eonnie_ ke suatu tempat!" jawab Sungmin sambil menarik Hyukkie untuk dudukdi meja riasnya.

"_Eodi_?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Jika _eonnie_ tahu semuanya tidak akan menyenangkan!" jawab Sungmin sambil memulai menghias wajah Hyukkie.

.

"Ah! Kau memang tampan Lee Donghae!" ujar Donghae memuji dirinya sendiri dihadapan cermin.

Sepeti yang direncanakan Donghae, hari ini dia akan menculik Hyukkie dan membawa _yeoja_ itu kegereja untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, tak disangka rencana dan keinginan gila dua orang ini benar-benar terealisasikan.

Memang tak terlalu susah untuk Donghae melakukan semua ini, karena hal ini sudah didukung oleh orang tua Hyukkie, ya, Donghae meminta izin pada mereka saat Hyukkie masih berada di Jepang.

Donghae sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya, ia sangat tidak sabar melihat Hyukkie yang berada di tangan Sungmin sekarang ini.

.

"Ya! Minnie-min! Kenapa aku di rias seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku ketempat seperti apa sehingga harus seperti ini? _Hahh_?" protes Hyukkie pada Sungmin yang tengah merias wajahnya.

"Bisakah _eonnie_ diam! Jika _eonnie_ tidak diam _make_-_up_ _eonnie_ akan berantakan! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak! Jadi aku mohon _eonnie_ diam dan tenang! _Ne_?" perintah Sungmin sambil menarik wajah Hyukkie kembali menatap cermin.

Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan merias wajah Hyukkie dengan tenang karena Hyukkie menuruti perintahnya walaupun bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin selesai merias wajah Hyukkie."_Nah_! Selesai! Sekarang lihat dirimu _eonnie_!" ujar Sungmin senang.

Hyukkie terlihat lebih cantik dengan _make_-_up_ minimalis yang merekat diwajahnya, ya! Memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merias wajah Hyukkie, karena wajahnya yang cantik tidak memerlukan _make_-_up_ yang berlebihan."Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Hyukkie pada Sungmin sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo turun! " ajak Sungmin sambil menarik Hyukkie yang sudah memakai gaun putih bak seorang tuan putri, Hyukkie pun hanya berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Apa masih belum datang _Oppa_ ?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca koran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng."Kira-kira lima menit lagi!" jawab Kyuhyun smabil melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hyukkie bingung dengan topic pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, tidak ada _noona_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah.

Hyukkie-pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang dihadapannya yang tengah berdiskusi serius, dan mengabaikannya."_Hahh_," Hyukkie menghela nafas berat.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya di buka dengan kasar dan menampilkan sosok Donghae yang berpakaian rapi disana.

"Ha—hae?" panggil Hyukkie bingung.

Donghae berjalan cepat menghampiri Hyukkie kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya lari keluar rumah, menuju greja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Hyukkie, Donghae memang sengaja memilih greja itu untuk memudahkan aksi penculikkan Hyukkie.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hyukkie dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Ini yang kau mau _jagi_!" jawab Donghae sambil sedikit mempercepat larinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum kemudian melangkah mengikuti Donghae dan Hyukkie.

.

.

Dua jam Kemudian setelah pernikahan berlangsung, Hyukkie langsung menarik Donghae menuju rumahnya, Donghae hanya pasrah ketika Hyukkie menariknya.

"Kau benar melakukan ini semua Hae?" tanya Hyukkie tak percaya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk."Tentu saja, ini kemauanmu kan _jagi_?" jawab Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukkie dengan erat.

"_Gomawo_, _Saranghae_! " jawab Hyukkie sambil membalas pelukan Donghae.

"_Happy_ _ending_! Horeeee!" sorak Sungmin melihat Donghae dan Hyukkie yang sedang berpelukan di ruang tamu rumah Hyukkie sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang seperti anak kecil."_Jagi_! Lebih baik kita pulang, tidak baik kita menggangu mereka! _Kajja_," ajak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bahu Sungmin dan berjalan keluar rumah Hyukkie.

"Kapan mereka masuk?" tanya Hyukkie heran.

"_Molla_! Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka! Mereka sangat membantu banyak untuk hal ini! _Saranghae_ Hyukkie _jagi_!"

"_Arraseo_ _naddo_ _saranghae_!"

_**~It's Hurt Here~**_

Tiga Tahun kemudian.

"Henry-_ah_! Jangan lari _jagi_! Kau bisa jatuh!" teriak Sungmin pada anak perempuan hasil pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tenanglah _yeobo_! Henry mempunyai keseimbangan yang baik! Tidak seperti mu!"

"_Arraseo_! _arraseo_!" jawab Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam tanganya erat.

Sungguh keadaan yang sangat romantis, Sungmin tidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggengam tangannya erat.

Ya, keluarga bahagia ini tengah berada di taman yang dipenuhi berbagai bunga berwarna-warni dengan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang, mereka sedang bersantai dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil memperhatikan anak perempuan mereka yang benar-benar cantik dan lucu.

Akhirnya setelah satu tahun pertama pernikahan yang mereka lalui dengan banyak masalah, kini mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama malaikat keil mereka.

"_Eommah_! _Appah_" panggil Henry riang.

"_Wae_ _jagi_?" jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Henlly lelahh.."

"Kemarilah _jagi_! Tidur bersama _eomma_!"

Dengan patuh Henry menghampiri Sungmin kemudian membaringkan dirinya disamping Sungmin."_Appa_! Ceritakan sebuah cerita untuk Henlly!" pinta Henry sambil menggoncang-goncangkan lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

"_Arraseo_ _jagi_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebuah buku cerita di tas Henry yang ada disampingnya.

"Di sebuah kerajaan di negeri Super junior …. "

Kyuhyun pun membacakan cerita sampai Henry tertidur.

"Jagi," panggil Sungmin pelan sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_!"

"_Naddo_ _jeongmal_, _jeongmal_, _Neol_ _saranghae_!"

.

"_Aigoo_, _uri_ Eunhae benar-benar tampan seperti _Appa_!" ujar Donghae sambil memeluk putra pertamanya hasil pernikahan nya dengan Hyukkie.

"_Nde_ .. _ap_.._pa_ " jawab Eunhae terbata-bata.

"_Jagi_, kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal operasi? " tanya Hyukkie sambil menggendong Eunhae yang ada dalam pelukan Donghae, Eunhae pun langsung memeluk _eommanya_ dengan erat."_Eomma_," panggil Eunhae senang.

"_Anhi_ _yeobo_, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Aku akan menemani mu dan Eunhae!" jawab donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukkie kemudian mencium kening istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ah_! _Jeongmal_? Aku tidak sendirian, Sungmin mengajak kita _double_ _date_, kau mau _jagi_?" tanya Hyukkie senang.

"Tentu saja! _Kajja_!"

"Eunhae-_ah_! Apa kau senang bertemu dengan Henry _noona_?" tanya Hyukkie pada anak kesayangannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan semangat dan senyum manis Eunhae."_Kajja_,"

Mereka pun pergi menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

"Eunhae-_ah_!" panggil Henry senang melihat Eunhae yang berada di gendongan Donghae.

Donghae mengerti bahwa keponakannya itu ingin bermain dengan anaknya, Donghae-pun segera menurunkan Eunhae dari gendongannya."Bermainlah bersama Henlly _noona_!"

Donghae dan Hyukkie-pun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran mereka.

"_Annyeong_ tuan dan nyonya Cho!" panggil Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"_Eonnie_ _Oppa_! Kalian sudah datang!"

"_Annyeong_ _noona_! _Hyung_!"

"Hei! Hari sudah semakin sore! Kenapa kita tak berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah _kajja_! Kim _ahjumma_! Kami akan pergi sebentar, tolong jaga Henry dan Eunhae! " pesan Kyuhyun pada Kepala pelayan Kim.

Mereka pun segera pergi untuk melaksanakan _double_ _date_ mereka.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hyukkie, dan Donghae, berjalan di tepi sungai Han sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka menikmati angin musim panas yang akan segera berganti dengan musim gugur yang damai.

Kini mereka hanya harus saling menjaga perasaan satu sama lain, berbagai cobaan hidup yang berat telah mereka lalui dan mereka mampu bertahan sampai akhir, dan sekarang mereka harus bertahan sampai tahap akhir bersama-sama tanpa harus ada sebuah jurang yang kembali akan memisahkan mereka.

.

"Vicky-_ah_! Aku datang! Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau jahat sekali padaku! Kau meninggalka ku sendiri disini," ujar Nickhun di depan makam Victoria.

Ya, akhirnya jasad dari _yeoja _ini ditemukan setelah para tim penyelamat menyusuri sungai selama 24 jam tanpa berhenti.

Saat pemakaman _yeoja _ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sempat datang, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Victoria, sungguh mungkin cinta _yeoja _ini begitu kuat untuk Kyuhyun sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mati ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Vicky, aku harus kembali ke Thailand, jaga dirimu baik-baik, _saranghae_!" ujar Nickhun sambil mencium nisan yang bertuliskan 'Victoria Song' itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan makam itu.

….

"_Oppa_! Apa kita benar-benar berakhir bahagia?"

"Apa kau tidak yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah yakin dengan semua ini, aku masih ingat saat saat aku harus menyelamakan Henry di dalam perutku,"

"_Semua akan indah pada waktunya,_

_Jangan menyerah dan perjuangkanlah cintamu!_

_Luka dihatimu akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit jika kau berusaha melupakannya,_

_Karena kau pasti bisa meraihnya!"_

**~ The End ~**

* * *

****Fic Song : Angel by Super junior

* * *

**Assalamualaikum! Annyeong! Last chap nihh Chingudeul! Ayo ayo! #plaak  
Hehehe mian telat publish, rencananya fic ini mau fi simpen dulu 2 minggu baru update#plakk  
Nggak bercanda kok, hehehe**

**Gimana nihh last chap memuaskan gak? Kl nggak mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhaeeeee! Fi paling gak bisa bikin ending,  
Nah ini udah Fi bikin happy ending! Ayo review hehehe  
fic udah end nihh chingudeul makasih ya yang udah mau review dari chap 1 sampai 10 ini, jeongmal gomawo, makasih juga atas masukan-masukannya, itu bikin Fi bisa memperbaiki ff abal ini! Dan tak lupa*jiaahh bahasanya* eonniedeul fi yang udah bantuin baca ff ini berkali-kali + ngasih masukan & saran yang bikin ff ini jadi lebih baik, gomawooooooo Hana & Winda eonnie!  
Maafin kekurangan dan kecacatan fic ini ya chingudeul, kl fi bikin ff yang lain chingudeul ada yang mau baca? Hehehe #promosi**

**Udah ah, kepanjangan, hehehe, sekali gomawo buat chingudeul yang mau review ff abal ini! Annyeong chingudeul!**

**Kimhyena - Cho fani - Secret BlackHeart - Nam Mina – imsmL - cho sarie – siticho - Park Ha Rin – kikihanni – NadiaSparkyu - Kang Ji Ae - Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki – Gie - eunhae25 – mykyu – zueteuk – HyukJaeWife - Kim Soo Hyun - Rima KyuMin Elf - min190196 – choshikyumin - lee kyuzha - kyukyu10 – Pipin – Chikyumin - kyurin Minnie - mhila sungmin – Babycuttie - Cha SungminWife – ShippoChan - Cho Miku - rikha-chan - Vampire Lee - Me-meii - Keys47 – Evilevigne – WookppaWife - S.J. 1315 – tifafawookie**

**Pay pay chingudeullllllllllll!  
Kamsahamnida!  
Annyeong!**


End file.
